


SOA One-Shots

by Anglophile1971



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile1971/pseuds/Anglophile1971
Summary: It's just what it sounds like. One-shots featuring the men of Sons Of Anarchy.I own nothing to do with the Sons Of Anarchy. I just own my own original characters and stories.There will be Mature content, so as always, reader discretion is advised.
Relationships: Bobby Munson/Original Female Character(s), Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s), Piney Winston/Original Female Character, Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Flashpoint

Clay watched as Tiki came running down the hall of the surgical wing at St. Thomas, Jax and Chibs right behind him. Gemma had called him as soon as she heard that Bobby had been shot and was in critical condition. A gun delivery had gone the wrong way, resulting in Bobby being shot three times. Although it could have been any of the three of them, Clay and Tig both felt guilty that their brother was lying on an operating table fighting for his life.

Tiki, Bobby's son, and fellow patch had reached the hospital in record time after hearing about the shooting. Clay put an arm around the younger man's shoulders as he reached them where they were standing outside of the waiting room.

"I got here as soon as I could. How bad is he?"

Clay shook his head and looked at Tiki with tears in his eyes. Bobby was one of his oldest friends and he honestly didn't know what he would do if something happened to him now. "We haven't heard anything yet, but son, you're the next of kin, so they'll talk to you before the rest of us."

Tiki shook his head. "No, I'm not, but I called her when I heard. She should be on her way."

Clay looked at him in confusion. "Who? Your mom? Tiki, Precious is his ex-wife. She no longer has next of kin."

Tiki shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, not mom. Dad's wife, Roxie."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie cursed the slow-moving car in front of her as she sped down the highway. She was trying to control her emotions, but it was hard when all Tiki had told her was that Bobby had been shot and was in critical condition. She had to rely on her GPS because she had never been to Charming in her life, although she'd heard Bobby talk about it enough over the years. Five years. She shook her head, cursing fate. If it was going to take her man from her after only five years, she honestly didn't know what she would do.

She had known that this would happen one day, but she had hoped it would be a lot farther down their road. She knew what his life was like, had known from day one, but that hadn't stopped her from falling madly and completely in love with the big burly teddy bear of a man. 

She smiled through her tears as she recalled the first time she'd ever seen him. Her best friend had been getting married in Lake Tahoe and they had decided to hold the bachelorette party at the hotel that they would be having the wedding at, just to check out the services beforehand. There, in the main ballroom, had been an Elvis impersonator and her best friend Shelby just had to go watch him perform. The moment they sat down, Roxie was entranced. Of course, the mountain of a man looked nothing like The King, but once he started his performance, it didn't even matter. 

Roxie was brought out of her memories by her GPS informing her that she was at her destination on her left. She always hated that mechanical voice but blessed it now as she was minutes away from her Bobby.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay sat next to Gemma, trying to figure out how Bobby had been married for five years and none of them had known it. Of course, Gemma was more upset about the fact that she had been cheated out of throwing a party, but Clay felt lied to. After all these years, his best friend had chosen to leave a huge portion of his life hidden away.

After giving it some thought though, Clay could understand the appeal. Their lives were dangerous and if being a secret kept your family safe, then it made a whole lot of sense. Clay saw Tiki look at his phone then jump up to hurry from the room. He patted Gemma on the leg to wake her, pointing toward the door as he stood up.

"I think Mrs. Munson has arrived."

Gemma followed Clay out to the hallway to see a petite brunette step off the elevator and into Tiki's arms. Clay was surprised, to say the least, because for some reason he was expecting a totally different woman from the one now trying to control her sobs in the arms of her stepson.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we know?"

Tiki stepped back from Roxie as she tried to compose herself and focus on the facts. Blind panic would do no good. What she needed was answers, and to see her husband as soon as possible. She watched as Tiki blew out a breath and nodded.

"Dad was shot three times. Once in the leg, once in the shoulder and a direct hit to the chest. Obviously, the chest shot is the biggest worry. He's in surgery now. We haven't heard anything yet. Can I get you a cup of coffee or something? It might be a long wait."

Roxie shook her head as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to come out. As she tried to once again compose herself, she watched as a couple cautiously walked their way. The man gave a small smile when they reached Roxie and Tiki, but the woman looked suspicious. Roxie mentally rolled her eyes, thinking that she was the very last person that would hurt Bobby, but she couldn't say the same about this club.

"I'm Clay Morrow and this is my wife Gemma. I'm the President of SAMCRO."

Roxie nodded, taking his hand in hers to shake. "Yes, I've heard of both of you. Nice to meet you."

Gemma was the one to answer her with a lifted brow. "Yeah, wish we could say the same about you, but we didn't know you existed." Clay shot his wife a warning look, making her cringe before she gave Roxie an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's nice to meet you too."

Roxie nodded. "Bobby didn't want me involved, so I stood by his decision. Looks like those days are over, huh?" She gave Clay a look he'd know anywhere, and he was pleasantly surprised to see it on her face. The Old Lady look. "Why the fuck wasn't Bobby wearing a vest?"

Clay holds up a hand as he takes a step closer so he can speak quietly. "Why don't we get out of this busy hallway where anyone can listen in and I'll tell you anything I can, ok?"

Roxie nodded as Clay took her arm to lead her into the waiting room. She balked for just a moment, as the room was filled with big men in leather kuttes. It looked to Roxie like the whole club was here waiting on news of her husband. She felt tears well up again but blinked them back. There were too many unanswered questions for her to break down now, and she'd be damned if she would do it in front of these men and their wives.

Clay led her over to a couch with a couple of empty chairs sitting on either side and sat down with her. "Now, Bobby was wearing a vest, but the bullets were hollow points." Roxie nodded for him to continue, but Clay hesitated for a moment. "I don't know how much you know about SAMCRO, but... "

Roxie shook her head. "Bobby and I had full disclosure. I know everything." At Clay's lifted brow, Roxie couldn't help but smirk. "What? Your old lady doesn't?" She stared him down for a moment before finally shrugging. "Look, I don't give a shit what you all do. It's not my concern. What is my concern is my husband laying on an operating table fighting for his life. It made him feel better to be able to unburden himself, have a sounding board. I did that willingly for him, and I will continue to do so, because that's part of the package, but don't get it twisted. I really could care less about any of you, no offense. It looks like I'll be around for a while, so maybe I'll get to know the rest of you and start to care, but until then, Bobby and Tiki are the only Sons I care about. They are my priority."

Clay nodded, a healthy dose of respect in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to know what your spouse is doing on a day to day basis but be unable to help out in any way. He reached over and squeezed Gemma's hand as Tiki looked at his stepmother.

"Rox, where's Jessie?"

Roxie patted him on the leg and gave him a small smile. "She's with Shelby. She's fine."

Before Clay can ask who Jessie was, a man in surgical scrubs came striding through the door. "Is there someone here for Robert Munson?"

Roxie jumped to her feet and practically ran to the man. "I'm his wife. Is he out of surgery?"

The doctor motioned for her to sit back down on the couch as he squatted in front of her on his heels. "Yes, he is, but he'll be in recovery for a few hours yet. His injuries were very serious. His shoulder and thigh weren't bad, but the bullet to his chest did significant damage. We had to repair a tear to his lung and remove his spleen. There was a lot of bleeding, but we managed to finally get everything taken care of. He'll need a blood transfusion and we'll start that in recovery. As soon as he's placed in a room in ICU, someone will come to get you, alright? Try not to worry." He patted her on the arm and stood back up. "Now would probably be a good time to grab something to eat."

Roxie thanked the doctor before he left, letting out a shaky breath. Her Bobby was still alive. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie sat by Bobby's bedside, his hand grasped in hers. Once he'd been moved to ICU, there had been a steady stream of his friends coming through to see for themselves that he had in fact survived. It was emotional for Roxie to watch all of these hard-looking bikers shed a tear or lean down to kiss Bobby on the cheek as they spoke quietly to their fallen brother.

Clay had been able to talk Tiki into going back to the clubhouse to get some rest. He'd tried to do the same with Roxie but found out quickly that she wasn't budging. She would be here when her man woke up, come hell or high water, and pity the person who thought otherwise. After speaking to the doctor, Gemma had convinced her to go to the cafeteria and have some dinner while they waited. 

Sitting in the far corner of the dining room, Clay had filled her in on what took place earlier that day. It had been a Mexican MC, The Mayans, that had ambushed them at a gun exchange with another gang, The Niners. Clay chalked it up to simply wrong place wrong time, and Roxie was inclined to agree with him, even though Clay promised that there would be retribution, but she didn't care about that. She understood that in their world, it was important, but to her, Bobby being alive was enough.

Clay had also assured her that there would be no official blowback from earlier as well. It seemed that the chief of police in Charming was on their payroll and wouldn't be digging too deep into what had happened, a fact that actually made Roxie feel better.

Now, sitting here in the quiet, she had time to thank God that her man was still with her. He would be around to see their daughter grow up, see his other children prosper. Jessie was still a baby, according to Bobby, but at three years old, she was old enough to realize that her daddy was always gone. Sitting there, listening to Bobby breathe with the help of the oxygen, Roxie swore that she would move to Charming, whether Bobby liked it or not. She'd no longer live her life hidden away. She wanted Jessie to know her father, wanted Bobby to be able to tuck her in most nights. 

She was deep in thought, her head back on the chair and eyes closed, when she felt her hand being squeezed. Her eyes flew open to see Bobby grinning at her.

"Damn. It must have been bad for you to be here, darlin."

Roxie grinned through the sudden tears that were coursing down her face. "You've been better. How do you feel?"

Bobby tried to laugh but it ended in a moan. "Like I been shot three times, baby. Where's Jessie? You didn't bring her did you?"

Roxie shook her head. "No, I didn't know... I wasn't sure what... " She had to stop when her words broke up on a sob. "Baby, you scared the shit out of me. You can't do that again."

Bobby nodded slowly, squeezing her hand again, a little harder this time. "I know, darlin. I'm sorry, but soon I'll be good as new and you'll be able to go home to... "

Roxie leaned forward in her chair, cutting him off almost angrily. "NO! That's bullshit, Robert Munson! I'll be gone long enough to pack our shit and move back here. I won't be a secret anymore."

Bobby shook his head, starting to get frustrated. "Baby, listen to me. It's always been this way to protect you and Jessie. You know that. We don't need to change it now."

Roxie shook her head. "No. If Clay's wife can live with him... if all the others can have normal lives, so can we. I'll not hear any more about it, Bobby. I'm moving here. A wife should be with her husband, no matter what."

Bobby closes his eyes for a few minutes before nodding to himself and grinning at his wife. "Well, sounds like your mind is made up, and I know better than to try to change it. I love you, Roxie."

Roxie smiled as she got up and leaned in to gently kiss her husband. "I love you too, Bobby."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What Goes Around

Loren watched as the man made his way across the bar and grinned to herself as every woman, and a few of the men watched his progress. He was beyond handsome, beautiful really. The curly black hair framing that face with the nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times. The mustache and goatee made him look like the devil as those ice blue eyes shined angelically. 

He was a mystery and Loren found herself wondering what brought him to this backwater bar on the outskirts of Lodi on a Tuesday evening. It could be the BOGO drinks but she thought maybe it was the abundance of free pussy to be had in a place such as this. He looked like he was searching for something, and on a whim, Loren decided that tonight she would be that something. She was just passing through and thought that he looked like something fun to do, even if just for a little while.

She knew that she appealed to the opposite sex. She wasn't skinny by any means, but most men found her Rubenesque curves alluring, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud. Her long black hair hung in waves down her back and her emerald green eyes shone even in the smoky atmosphere of this hovel.

She continued to watch the man, now sitting five stools down from hers at the bar. She watched with rapt attention as he threw back first one shot, then another, his tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop of whiskey from the rim of the glass. She bit her lip as she wondered just what that tongue could do to a woman during the throes of passion, and mourned the fact that she wouldn't find out. Although she indeed planned on seducing him tonight, it would be a quick ride with little to no foreplay. Foreplay implied intimacy, just as kissing and cuddling did, and Loren believed in none of that romantic foolishness. No, their joining would be hot and fevered, just the way she liked them. Over and done with, then on to the next was her motto.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig could feel the raven-haired woman's eyes on him as he took another shot. He'd stopped in the bar on the way back to Charming for a quick drink, a pick me up before finishing his ride. It had been a long one and he was ready to get back home, but something had pushed him to stop here, a bar he'd never had any reason to enter. 

Tig knew when a woman wanted him. It was almost like it was ingrained in his psyche, to smell the pheromones a woman gave off when she was turned on. He'd always used that to his advantage, moving in quickly and quietly for the kill. Sure, he liked to have fun and fuck shit up, but when it came to women, Tig was something of a connoisseur, knowing exactly what type he liked. This woman wasn't his type but he found himself growing hard at the thought of taking her to some hotel and burying himself deep inside her.

Even though he wasn't looking in her direction, indeed hadn't the whole time he had been sitting here on this stool, he knew every move she made. He could feel it, like tidal waves. It was a new sensation for him, being this in tune with another person, and a complete stranger at that. He felt rather than saw her get up from her bar stool, walking slowly behind him. He felt just the barest whisper of her fingertips as they trailed across his leather jacket as she passed him. Once she was walking with her back to him, he turned to watch her go, his tongue darting out to unconsciously lick his suddenly dry lips as he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked.

Tig waited until she had passed into the dim hallway leading to the restrooms before he got up and followed her. He knew without a doubt that she wanted him to follow, and he did so willingly, almost gleefully. It would take very little for him to tempt fate and Clay's ire by taking this woman to a hotel for the night, and he knew it would be worth every inconvenience it caused just to feel her skin against his.

Tig slowly pushed the women's restroom door open, immediately seeing her opposite the door, facing the sink and mirror. He pushed the door shut and locked it before moving up behind her. He opened his mouth to ask her name when she held a finger to her full, red lips. Don't speak, she was telling him. He felt a sudden thrill at the thought that she was here for the same thing he was, and he hadn't even known it when he came in.

Feeling his breathing quicken, he stepped closer until his chest was against her back, bringing a hand around to unbutton the white blouse she wore with the red mini skirt. Once her shirt was unbuttoned, Tig groaned when he pulled apart the fabric and saw that her breasts, with tiny bar nipple piercings, were bare and ready for his touch. He held a breast in each hand, firmly kneading the soft flesh as he let his lips meet her shoulder, biting gently at first, then with more pressure as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Tig watched her face in the mirror, his cock now as hard as iron, as her eyes became dark and her full lips panted her breath out quickly. Letting go of one breast, he let his hand trail down her stomach to her waist, then lower until it found its way between her legs, finding her bare under her skirt. As he rubbed her clit, she remained silent but writhed against his touch, grinding her hot center into his hand as she started panting in earnest now.

He watched as she let go of the counter in front of her and reached behind to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. Once his cock was free from confinement, she pulled her skirt up to her waist, showing him what he already knew. With both hands back on the counter, she leaned forward slightly, pushing her perfectly rounded ass into his erection, winking at him in the mirror as if to say that she was ready. 

With his intent clear, he reached up and wrapped one hand into her hair, pulling it tight as he slid into her in one slick movement. She gasped at the size of him but nodded slightly as he started thrusting in earnest, wanting to be deeper, go harder. He wanted some sign from her, some noise, but all she gave him was a smirk as he took her roughly against the restroom sink. He knew she'd have bruises in the morning, but he didn't care as he chased his own orgasm. 

She knew what he wanted, but as intent as he was on getting it, she was just as intent on not giving it to him. He wanted to hear her scream, preferably his name, but he had forgotten that they had never exchanged pleasantries. He also knew that there would be no encore. This woman was a match for him, in that she wanted nothing more than this moment, and would ask for nothing else.

He knew when she came, only because she tightened around him, squeezing his own orgasm from him as he breathed heavily into her ear. She granted him a moment to hold her close to him before gently pushing him back and fixing her clothes. Once they were both covered again, she kissed her fingertips before laying them on his lips, smiling as she unlocked the door and left him to collapse against the sink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopped at a red light, Loren picked up the paper with the directions that her uncle had given her from the passenger seat of her Dodge Charger. She had never been to Charming before and knew where nothing was, so the little piece of paper was a godsend. She let the morning breeze blow through her hair as she turned into the lot of a garage. She parked her car and got out, shading her eyes as she looked up at the sign. Teller-Morrow Automotive. 

Her uncle Bobby had told her to come into the building to her left, the clubhouse, and that he would be waiting. As she walked in through the front door, several people turned to look at the newcomer, but she only had eyes for her uncle as he quickly came to pull her into a hug. As he let go of her, he turned to the men sitting at a long bar to make introductions.

Loren's eyes widened when they met a pair of angelic blue eyes and a devilish grin as her mystery man nodded and lifted a shot glass in welcome.

"Guys, this is my niece, Loren. She'll be staying with me for a while. Make her feel welcome."


	3. What Goes Around (Part Two)

Chibs yelled as the wrench that Tig had been using just moments ago landed on his foot.

"Jaysus Christ, watch what yer doin!"

Tig rolled his eyes in annoyance at his friend. "You got steel-toe boots on. Stop bein' a pussy."

Chibs looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if praying, before turning back to Tig. "Aye, or ye could just tell me what has ye preoccupied and get it over with."

Tig sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the car he'd been working on. "It's Loren, man. She's got me all twisted up."

Chibs sighed as he looked at his friend. One night, after drinking together, Tig had made the drunken confession to Chibs that he had slept with Bobby's niece, Loren. Of course, he hadn't known at the time that she was his niece, but that was neither here nor there. Tig had been trying to get her attention ever since she rolled into town, but she was avoiding him at all costs. Now, Chibs was no idiot, and he had seen the looks the two gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, so he knew that Loren was just as interested in Tig, but for whatever reason, she refused to admit it.

"Bobby's on a run. Why don't ye go confront her? At least then ye'll know where ye stand and ye'll stop throwin' shite around the garage."

Tig stared at the floor for a minute before nodding to himself and striding across the garage. "You're right. I'm out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig pulled up in front of Bobby's house and cut his engine before getting off of his bike. He knew that Chibs was right. He couldn't go on like he was and even if she wasn't interested in more than what they had, he'd at least know where he stood with her. He stepped up on the porch and pounded on the door, waiting a few minutes before he did it again. He muttered under his breath as he yelled at the front door.

"I know you're here, Loren! I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me!"

He heard the lock disengage before the door opened enough for her to look out. He grinned and shook his head as she bit her lip, looking nervous. "What do you want?"

Tig stepped closer and put a hand on the doorknob, pushing on the door as she pushed back. "I want to come in and talk. Let go of the door, sweetheart."

Loren sighed as she stepped back, allowing him to enter the living room. "You couldn't talk from outside?"

Tig shook his head as he shut and locked the door behind himself. "Nope. We need to clear the air between us, Loren. This silence thing is killing me."

Loren backed up as he came closer to her, feeling the back of the recliner hit her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tig."

Tig smirked and tilted his head as he took a step closer, bringing himself directly in front of her. "You don't? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Loren sighed as brought a hand up to cradle her face. "You seem like a decent guy, Tig, really, but I don't do relationships. I've never been good at it and I just avoid them now. Besides, I don't know how long I'm here for."

Tig nodded as he lowered his head, bypassing her lips to kiss her on the neck, earning himself a moan from the woman in front of him. He smirked as he did it again, letting his tongue touch her warm skin. "I know you feel this between us, doll, but for some reason, you're scared. Would it be so bad to stay here, by mine?"

Loren shook her head as he bit down gently on her neck. "No, I don't know... can you stop? I can't think straight when you touch me."

Tig chuckled against her skin and her knees almost gave out. "No, I can't stop. That's part of the problem, baby. Do you really want me to?"

Loren groaned as she pushed back on his shoulders. "Yes! You want to discuss this or not?"

Tig sighed as he stepped back and held his hands up. "Ok, you're right. Putting my hormones away for the moment." He leaned against the wall and looked at her. "Give me your reasons for not staying."

Loren scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "You could get shot and killed. You could decide that you don't want me. You could cheat. You could walk away, and Tig, in my experience, all men eventually walk away."

Tig nodded. "You're right again. Those are all true, but they go for you too. I mean, you could walk outside and get hit by a bus. You could decide that you don't want me." He shook his head. "There are no guarantees, babe. Life is messy, but I can tell you this. I never lie, so if I tell you that I want you to be mine, that's what I mean." He shrugged before grinning. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me today, Loren. I just think we could have something pretty great and you're just throwing it away because of what could happen."

Loren looked down at the floor in thought for a moment before looking back at him shyly. "You want me to be yours?"

Tig grinned and nodded, reaching out to pull her to him. "Yeah, I do. I have since that night at the bar."

Loren sighed as she ran a hand through his black curls. "Uncle Bobby won't like it."

Tig snickered and nodded as he suddenly picked her up and carried her down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Well, sweetheart, Uncle Bobby is just gonna have to get the fuck over it."


	4. Nomads And Outlaws

Cathy sighed as she opened the door to the office and stepped in to start her day. She'd been working at Teller-Morrow Automotive for a month now, and today promised to be the same as any other. When Gemma Morrow had remarked in passing that she was just too busy to keep up with the filing and everyday administration duties at the garage, Cathy had offered to step in and help. It took no time for her to get used to being around the clubhouse and lot again, and Gemma was happy for the extra hands.

As she was turning on the computer to check today's schedule, the office door opened and Gemma came striding in, a smirk on her face.

"That boy of yours... he has Bobby wrapped around his little finger."

Cathy chuckled as she nodded. Since she had known SAMCRO for years, she and her son were treated like family. When she had left Austin in the clubhouse that morning, Bobby had been teaching him how to make chocolate chip cookies.

"I hope he's not being too much trouble. I don't want him to get in the way."

Gemma shook her head as she sat down across from Cathy. "You know he's no trouble. That is the sweetest child. I think I heard something about the jungle gym being their next stop."

Cathy laughed as she wrote down some estimates. "Yeah, he loves that thing as much as Abel does."

Just then the office door opened, letting the two women hear Tig laughing at something the person behind him was saying as they walked in the door. "Gemma, we need the tow list for this morning. Hey, Cathy."

Cathy felt like the air was knocked out of her as Tig moved farther into the room to let the tall man behind him enter. Her ex-boyfriend, and Austin's father, Happy Lowman was now standing by the door, staring holes through her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tig started to say something but Cathy took a deep breath and waved him off. "I thought you were still in Tacoma."

She watched as Happy's lips curved into a sardonic smile and he shook his head. "Obviously not. So what the fuck are you doing here?"

Tig glared at the rudeness of his friend as he took a half-step in front of Cathy. "She works here, man. What's the problem?"

Happy shrugged, glancing at his brother. "I don't want her here, that's all. She's not a member of the club, man."

Gemma started to say something but Cathy cut her off, looking at her and Tig. "Can we have a few minutes? Please?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy watched as Clay's old lady and Tig walked out of the office, closing the door behind them. He then took a good look at his old lady... ex-old lady, he reminded himself. She still looked good. As good as the day he left her standing in the kitchen of their one-bedroom house, sobbing. He frowned as he remembered that day, the anger he felt at what he saw as a breach in his trust for her. 

He shook his head as he looked at her, not being able to deny the feelings her sudden presence was churning up inside him. She'd filled out a little in five years, but not much as she'd never been skinny, to begin with. That's what had initially drawn Happy to her, the fact that she had some meat on her bones and was soft in all the right places. He shook his head again as he tried to clear those thoughts from his mind and concentrate on the need to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"So why the fuck did you take a job here of all places? Are you crazy or just fucking stupid?"

"I honestly thought you were with the Tacoma chapter now. Nobody had mentioned you at all since I started. I didn't know."

Happy shook his head as he glared at her. "Really? Or are you fucking one of my brothers now? Is that it? Did you turn into a whore?" Happy knew he was yelling, practically screaming, but he didn't care. He needed to make her go. "Is it Tig? Is he the one you're banging now? He seemed awfully protective of you just now! Is that it?" He could see the tears starting to flow down her cheeks but he didn't care about that either. "I bet you been fucking him all this time, huh? Maybe he's the father of your bastard!"

Happy saw the rage building in her eyes and silently rejoiced. Maybe she'd lash out, hit him. He would have it coming but he needed to make her leave, leave him with the memories. He loved her, always had and always would, but this life was not good for her or their kid and he knew it.

"You son of a bitch! How could you think that after everything?"

Happy had to bend down slightly to get in her face, wanting her to lash out at him. "Why wouldn't I? You got pregnant behind my back, even though I had said I wasn't ready! Why wouldn't I think you were capable of sleeping around too?"

Before Cathy could reply, Happy felt something hit him hard at the knees, almost taking him down. He looked down to see a small black-haired boy pummeling his legs with his tiny fists.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!"

He stood in shock as Cathy grabbed the little man by the arm and pulled him away, her ample chest heaving with the effort to keep her tears at bay. She gathered the little boy close and hugged him tightly. 

"It's ok, baby. We're leaving. He's not going to bother me anymore."

He continued to stare at the boy that looked so much like he did at that age as his mother practically pulled him from the office and out to her car. Suddenly, his jaw erupted in pain and his head snapped back with the force of Tig's hit as he grabbed Happy's kutte with both hands and slammed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? You're gonna talk about your old lady like that in front of your fucking kid?"

Happy didn't even bother to fight back when Tig clocked him again, instead listening to the peel of rubber as Cathy drove out of the lot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Cathy sat on her couch and sipped from a glass of wine as she thought about how the day had gone. Once they had gotten home, she'd managed to calm Austin down and explained to him who the man was that had been yelling at her. Now, after getting him a bath and settled down to sleep, she allowed herself to think about Happy. She shook her head as she realized today that she was still in love with him, but she didn't understand how he could think the things he did about her.

There's a knock on her front door, and when she opens it, she's shocked to find Happy standing there, looking the worse for wear. He was sporting a split lip and two black eyes, plus it looked like his nose may be broken again. She shook her head, not willing to let him in.

"What do you want?"

Happy looked down at the ground for a moment before lifting his eyes back to hers. "I wanna talk."

Cathy let out a rather unladylike snort. "Really? I would have thought you said everything earlier."

Happy shook his head. "No. Please? Can we talk this out?"

Cathy was surprised by the pleading tone in Happy's voice. She had never heard that before, and that was the reason that she reluctantly stepped back to let him in, shutting the door behind him. "What happened to your face?"

Happy gave her a small grin and Cathy had to catch her breath at the transformation. She had always found him attractive, obviously, but when he smiled? He was devastating. "Tig happened. He took offense to the way I talked to you earlier." He looked around the room, seeming to just now notice the silence. "Where's my boy?"

Cathy lifted a brow and stared him down for a moment before answering. She hadn't missed the way he phrased that question, and she could tell that he knew it. "It's almost midnight, Hap. He's been asleep for hours."

Happy nodded with a small frown on his face. "He's a good boy, protecting his mom like that. Means your a good mom. I can tell."

Cathy sighed as she watched him sit down on the couch. "Why are you here?"

"I need to explain some things. I should have done it five years ago, but I was stupid... " He rubbed his bald head with both hands before continuing. "I loved you, you know. Still do. I just... I didn't want this life for you, and when you said you were pregnant I panicked. I saw everything going to shit in my mind. I didn't want you to get a call from Clay one day that I was dead or in prison. I still don't want that, but today, when I saw you again... and then when the little man lit into me. What's his name?"

Cathy had to clear her throat to speak, the shock from his admission getting to her. "Austin Michael."

Happy nodded, giving her a small smile as he stood up and slowly walked over to where she was leaning against the wall. "It's a good, solid name, babe." He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "Can you give me another chance? I want to be a dad and an old man. Maybe we can have more kids."

Cathy chuckled softly as he traced her lips with a finger. "That's all I ever wanted you to be, Hap, but the way you treated me... I don't know."

"I just want a chance, Cathy. Please?"

Before she could finish saying yes, Happy's lips were on hers in a searing kiss, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close. Cathy gave herself over to the kiss, knowing that he loved her and she loved him. Maybe, just maybe, it could work this time.


	5. The Last One To Know

Harley Winslow sat staring out the small office window at the activity on the lot of Teller-Morrow. She knew that the guys were getting ready to leave for a run, but right now, they were finishing up some repair work while Opie and Happy went out to pick up a couple of repos. She had hoped that Opie would be one to stay home this time, leaving her plenty of time to make her move while the other Sons were gone, but that wasn't to be. Juice and Bobby were sticking around this time.

Harley wasn't a SAMCRO member or even family, but she'd grown up on the lot since her dad had been one of the mechanics in the garage. She'd grown up with Jax and Opie and had suffered silently for years with a huge crush on one Opie Winston because she never had the nerve to tell him. She wasn't one of the skinny, gorgeous croweaters that hung out in the clubhouse. Even when she came to one of the infamous parties that the club put together most weekends, she was never hit on or flirted with. There was an unspoken agreement that she was off-limits, and was treated with the same respect shown to any of the old ladies. 

This being the case, Harley didn't have much of a social life. Seeing her as their sister, Opie and Jax went out of their way to threaten any man stupid enough to ask her out on a date, biker or not. If the pattern continued, Harley would go to her deathbed a virgin, and she'd have Teller and Winston to thank for it. She sighed as she saw Happy walking toward the office with Opie nowhere in sight. 

Harley smiled as the door opened and Happy walked in, a serious look on his face as usual. He shoved the paperwork for the repossessions at her as he stared at the wall. "Thanks, Hap. Where's Opie? I was going to tell him goodbye in case I didn't see him before you all left."

Happy shrugged as he finally looked at her. "I don't know. He just asked me to bring the paperwork to you because he didn't have time to deal with your foolishness today."

Harley felt like someone had slapped her as she stared at the man across the desk from her. Well, she supposed that she now knew exactly how Opie felt about her. She just nodded at Happy and laid the paperwork down before swiping at her eyes. "Can you tell Bobby that I left for the day? I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

Happy just nodded as she practically ran from the office and out to her car. She passed Tig, who gave her a strange look. "Hey, Harley, how's it going?"

Harley sniffed and wiped at the tears that just wouldn't stop falling, trying to give him a small smile. "I'm good. Everything's fine. I just need to go."

She didn't stick around to see the look on concern on Tig's face as she raced to her car and squealed tires out of the parking lot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig strode into the clubhouse, a menacing look on his face as he marched right up to Jax and Opie, who were both drinking a beer at the bar.

"Who the fuck made Harley cry?"

Opie and Jax both turned to look at the angry man with surprised faces, Opie being the first to recover. "What are you talking about? We haven't even seen her today. Why was she crying?"

Tig shook his head as he took the beer that Half-Sack offered him. "I don't know, man. All she said to me was that everything was fine and that she needed to go. Then she peeled out of the parking lot. One of you really needs to talk to her about her speed."

Opie sighed as he saw Happy walking into the clubhouse. He motioned to him and they all waited for the man to join them. "Any idea why Harley was upset? Tig said she was crying."

Happy nodded as Bobby and Chibs walked up joining the small group. "Yeah, she was. I don't know, maybe she was having a bad day or something. All I did was give her the paperwork and told her what you said."

Opie closed his eyes and cursed to himself as all eyes turned in his direction. With a look equally as menacing as Tig's, Jax leaned into his best friend. "What exactly did you tell him to tell her?"

Opie glared at Happy as the other man just leaned against the bar. "Nothing! Hap, what exactly did you say to Harley?"

Happy shrugged. "She asked where you were, something about wanting to tell you goodbye or something, and I told her that you told me to take the paperwork to her because you didn't have time for her foolishness today."

Opie stared at Happy in shock for a moment before exploding. "That's not what I said! Jesus, man, are you trying to get me killed?" He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that certainly takes care of my asking her out. She'll probably never speak to me again."

Jax gives his friend a dirty look as Bobby tries to sort through all the new information. "So, wait... you want to go out with Harley?"

Opie nods quickly. "Yeah, I do. I have for a long time. That's why Jax and I always keep her from going with anyone else."

Jax nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Yeah, we always scare away anyone else, and Opie was supposed to finally talk to her this week, but this run came up, so... " He looks at Opie. "What exactly did you say to Happy about Harley?"

Opie sighed, staring mournfully at his best friend. "All I said was that I didn't think I could see her before we left, because I'd probably say something stupid, and that me wanting her as my old lady was probably just foolishness anyway, so I wasn't sure why I was bothering."

Bobby patted Opie on the back and smiled down at him. "Well, if you want her, then it isn't foolish, because I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you. Unfortunately, you don't have time right now to find out. I'll talk to her while you're gone, see what I can do."

Chibs nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Aye, Ope, don't worry, yeah? It'll all get straightened out."

As they prepared to leave, all Opie could do was hope that the two older men were right.


	6. The Last One To Know (Part Two)

Harley looked up from the paperwork on her desk when Bobby came in and shut the office door behind himself. He sat down across from her and gave her a small smile.

"How's it going, sweetheart?"

Harley shrugged and pointed to the papers in front of her. "It would be going a lot better if Half-Sack could learn how to properly fill out a repo form."

Bobby chuckled and nodded. "I'll get him on that, I promise." When she nodded, he sighed and continued. "About the other day... I know you were upset and I just... "

Harley held up a hand to stop him, blushing slightly. "It's okay, really." She shook her head. "I keep forgetting that everyone here is involved in everyone else's business." She grinned when he looked down at the desk. "Honestly, Bobby, I'm fine. Really. I understand that a stupid crush just isn't going to come to pass. I'll survive."

Bobby nodded. "You know they're due back tomorrow."

Harley sighed. "I know. I convinced Gemma to be here tomorrow instead of me." She shook her head when he protested. "I just need a bit more time before I come face to face with him, that's all."

Bobby blew out a breath and nodded as he stood up to leave. "Alright, if that's how you feel about it, sweetheart. I'm sure that's probably best."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck do you mean, she isn't here?"

Gemma sighed as she hugged Opie. "I'm sorry, baby. She didn't want to be here when you all got back."

Opie cursed under his breath before lighting a cigarette. "How am I supposed to fix this shit if she refuses to come around me?"

Jax grinned and tilted his head. "She works here, man. We have her address. Go confront her at home. She won't be able to run."

Opie grinned as he looked back at Gemma who was already walking away toward the office. "I'm on it!"

Jax chuckled as Opie fidgeted around nervously until Gemma came running over with a slip of paper in her hand. "You better fix this shit, Ope. I won't lose a good employee that we trust because you two can't get along."

Opie simply winked at her as he put his helmet back on and swung a leg over his bike. The ride to Harley's house took minutes, and by the time he got there, he was ready for an argument. He was also beyond ready to fuck her senseless, but he supposed he could let her yell at him for a bit before that happened. He kind of had that coming for being a douche and not handling this shit sooner. She needed to know where she stood with him, and as far as he was concerned, she was his old lady.

He parked behind her old beater before striding up the drive to pound on her front door. When she opened it, she looked up at him in annoyance, not that he immediately noticed. He was too busy staring at the oversized SAMCRO t-shirt that she was wearing. Opie felt his mouth go dry as he realized that he was staring at her bare thighs where the t-shirt landed. He was brought back to the present when she groaned.

"Seriously? I didn't come to work today so that I wouldn't have to see you. That was the whole point, Ope."

He couldn't help but grin at the annoyed look on her face as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back inside, following behind her. He shut and locked the door behind himself before nodding. 

"Yeah, I know, and that wasn't going to fly with me, little bit. We need to have a conversation."

Harley ran a hand through her unruly curls and shook her head. "No, we really don't. I mean, I get it. Happy was quite clear the other day. You're not interested. It's just a crush, Opie. It's embarrassing but I'll get over it."

Opie shook his head and stepped closer to her, crowding her back against the wall. "No, I don't want you to get over it. Happy misunderstood what I said. It's just a mix-up, babe."

Harley stared up at him as he brought a hand up and ran it through her hair before fisting some of it. "I don't understand. You like me?"

Opie chuckled low in his throat as he nodded. "Oh, I more than like you, little bit. I'm trying to decide whether to keep hashing this out or take you upstairs and show you."

Harley bit her lip as she looked up into his hazel eyes. "Oh, so you want to... "

Opie grinned as he suddenly lifted her by the waist, causing her to screech and wrap her legs around his hips. "I want to be your old man."

Harley stared at him for a moment as he proceeded to carry her upstairs to her bedroom. As he dropped her on the bed and started stripping his kutte from his back, she grinned. "So that would make me your old lady."

Opie crawled up the bed until he was hovering over her and rubbed his nose against hers. "That's exactly what that means, Harley. Just so that we're on the same page."


	7. Gorilla (Happy Lowman)

Isobella smiled as she placed another book in its correct spot on the shelf. Before she sensed his presence, before he reached out a hand to touch her, she knew he was there. She could smell him, that heady combination of leather, cigarettes, and gasoline sending a direct hit to the pleasure sensors in her brain. She bit her lip and sighed as she felt one strong hand run lightly up her back and gently grasp the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine that she knew that he could feel.

"You never come here."

"I needed you. It's been too long."

His words sent another thrill through her. She didn't know if he realized it or not, but he had just admitted to needing something, someone... her. Her big, bad man needed her and she wouldn't disappoint, but she would draw it out for both of them.

"It's only been a week."

His body was flush against her back now, his tall rangy frame caging her in against the bookshelf. "Seven days too long, girl. Turn around."

As she slowly turned to face him, she thought to herself that this was out of character for her man. He never sought her out in the light of day, preferring to show up in the dead of night at her door, igniting a fire in her that he carefully banked down to burning embers before he disappeared with the sunrise. As she finally made eye contact with him, she shivered again at the look in his dark brown eyes. A promise of carnal satisfaction that she knew for a fact that he could fulfill.

Before she could utter a word his grasp on her neck tightened as he held her still, staring down at her for a moment before his head descended and she lost all rational thought. She couldn't help the moan that escaped, feeling his hand tighten a little more on her neck as the one on her hip flexed, pulling her closer still to his warmth. She clutched the leather of his kutte, just holding on as she let the sensations wash over her in a wave. She had missed him, more than she thought. 

They had started whatever this was six months ago after a drunken one night stand. She wasn't sure what you would call what they had, but she knew that as long as he kept showing up, she'd be there. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of his hand on her chest, unbuttoning her blouse. She broke the kiss and placed her smaller hand over his, stilling his movements as he stared down at her, breathing heavily. She grinned up at him, shaking her head. The Charming Public Library was no place for a quickie, and she knew that if she didn't stop him, that was exactly where they were headed.

"Hap, we can't do this here. It's a little too public."

He smirked down at her, letting his hand rest in the valley between her breasts as his breathing slowed down to normal. "Later. I'm going to make you scream my name."

Isobella bit her lip and grinned as she nodded. "You know I'm all in for that."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isobella sighed as she unlocked her front door and walked in. She knew that she had a while before Happy showed up at her house, so she'd grab a shower and something to eat while she waited. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw a hulking figure out of the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see Happy sitting on her couch, smirking at her as he took a sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

"You scared the shit out of me! How did you get in here?"

Happy sat the beer down on her coffee table and stood up to walk toward her. "We need to have a talk about the appalling lack of security in this house, girl."

Isobella smirked as she sat her purse down on the table by the front door and kicked off her heels. "You came over here just to tell me that I need new locks?"

She had time to see the teasing grin on his face being replaced by an almost feral one before he suddenly spun her around and her chest hit the front door. She felt the zipper on the back of her skirt being released as his warm breath caused goosebumps to rise on her neck. "No, baby. I'm here to fuck you until you can't scream anymore. Got seven days to make up for. You won't be able to walk tomorrow, Izzy."

Isobella suppressed a moan as her skirt hit the floor and Happy spun her back around to face him. She watched with delight as he removed his kutte, laying it on the table beside her bag, before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. She licked her lips at the sight of him, realizing that too many days had passed since the last time she had seen him.

Before she could reach out to touch him, he grasped her shirt with two hands and pulled, buttons flying everywhere as he bared her body, now clad only in matching pastel pink bra and panties. "Fuck! I've missed those curves."

Isobella smirked as he put both hands on her hips and lifted her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he started striding toward the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and she scooted up to the pillows making room for him as he kicked off his heavy boots and started working on his belt. "Is that all you've missed?"

He grinned and shook his head, crawling up the bed until he was laying over her with a hand on either side of her head... "No, Izz. I've missed that smart-ass mouth of yours that makes me want to bust your ass until you can't sit down. I've missed the smell of you. Fuck if I wasn't smelling vanilla in all the weirdest places." He shook his head before continuing. "I've missed how you wrap around me in your sleep. I've missed how you make me pancakes at three a.m. without complaining. I've missed how you never balk when I walk in with blood all over me, just pointing to the shower." He leaned in and did something uncharacteristic for Happy Lowman. He kissed her on the forehead. "I've missed all of you baby."

Isobella felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and tried to blink them away. She was overwhelmed by what he had said but she didn't want to dwell on it now. She knew they both needed the intimacy after being apart. Yeah, it was only seven days, but his runs with the club had gotten harder and harder the last few months for both of them. She smiled up at him and lifted her head enough to whisper in his ear. "Then show me, Hap."

She was so lost in the kiss that followed that she didn't realize that he had removed her bra until she felt the cold metal of his rings as he squeezed both breasts. He replaced one hand with his mouth, drawing one nipple in and sucking hard as he let his fingers trail down her side to her hip, holding her close against him so that she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. She moaned and arched up into him, making him grunt against her skin.

She felt his fingers dip into her panties and then heard a ripping sound, the scrap of expensive lace being discarded over the side of the bed. Isobella arched her back and made an almost animalistic sound in the back of her throat as his fingers glanced over her clit before sliding into her wet heat. He let her nipple go with a pop as he looked up and smirked at her before starting to kiss and bite down her torso. 

He grasped her thighs with both hands, spreading her legs so that he could lay between them before resting them on his shoulders. Moving his hands to her hips, he held her down firmly as he licked a line with the flat of his tongue through her folds before letting his lips settle around her clit, sucking hard. She let out a small scream and grabbed his head with both hands as he alternated between sucking on her clit and blowing on it. She was to the point of begging, chanting his name as she panted, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow. Happy lifted his head and nodded. "Let go, baby."

Happy buried his face between her legs once again as she fell over the edge, screaming his name and not caring who could hear her. She lay limply as she felt him get up for a moment before laying back down on top of her. She whined when he settled between her legs and Happy smirked as he shook his head, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Not this time, Izzy. I'm ready to explode. Your fucking mouth would do me in."

He took her lips in a searing kiss as he captured both of her hands in one of his big ones and held them against the pillow over her head. He thrust into her hard, making them both gasp at the feeling before lifting his head and staring down at her. Putting his weight on the hand holding hers, he wrapped his other around her throat and gently squeezed as he started moving inside her. His slow methodical thrusts were killing her but Isobella was in no position to argue. She trusted him to get them both there, but he was enjoying torturing her in the meantime.

Finally, she could take no more and voiced her objections. "Happy, please, baby! I need you!"

Happy just smirked and kept up his slow pace. "You got me, Izzy."

Isobella growled at him, making him laugh as she tried to get her hands loose to no avail. "Happy, dammit... fuck me!"

It was his turn to growl as he let go of her hands only to capture them again, this time holding one in each of his hands beside her head as he leaned over her. "I love it when my little librarian gets dirty. You want it hard baby?" At her nod, he grinned and Isobella knew that she was about to get her wish. With a small twist of his hips, he thrust in hard and her back arched off the mattress. He chuckled and did it again, making her scream his name. "That's it, baby, come for your man. Come all over my dick!"

He thrust two more times before they both came within seconds of each other. Happy collapsed on top of Isobella, his weight a welcome feeling as she wrapped her arms around him. They lay there for a while, just enjoying the closeness before Happy lifted his head and looked down at her. "How do you feel about parties?"

Isobella looked up at him with a confused frown. "I don't mind them, why?"

"The club wants to meet you."


	8. Criminal (Jax Teller)

Josie watched as the clubhouse slowly filled with people. It was Friday night, and after a long week, the boys of SAMCRO were ready to release a little tension. She saw the usual suspects slowly filtering into the room: men in kuttes, either Sons or other charters here to visit, scantily clad women here for one reason: to secure themselves an old man, and the hangers-on: the ones that didn't really belong or have any allegiance, but just wanted a chance at the women who would be cast aside by the end of the evening.

Josie shook her head as she stocked the glasses under the bar and prepared for a busy night. She'd been hired by Clay, the president of the charter, about six months ago. The money was good, so good in fact that she was able to quit the two other part-time jobs she had and work at the clubhouse full time. She looked around at the growing crowd, knowing that she wouldn't get really busy for at least an hour more. She had already filled huge coolers scattered around the room with beer, that being the drink of choice until the men got a little farther into their cups, then the hard stuff would be required.

She muttered under her breath as she saw the bane of her existence walk in the door. Jax Teller. As she watched, he stopped in the middle of the room and smirked as two croweaters walked up and draped themselves around him. He was the crown prince of SAMCRO and he and everyone else knew it. As always, after a moment or two, he made eye contact with Josie and gave her an almost imperceptible wink before moving to the pool table where his best friend, Opie Winston, was racking the balls for a game.

It was the same every week since she'd been working here. He'd walk in, make eye contact, wink, then stroll away for the rest of the night. He drove her crazy in every way possible. Josie knew that she had it bad for him, but nothing would come of it for several reasons, the least of which being that he was a player. He just didn't have it in him to be faithful, and Josie would accept nothing less from a man she was with.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the two men approaching the bar with smiles on their faces. She was embarrassed to find that she had been staring a hole through Jax and Chibs seemed to notice, although he said nothing to her as he and Tig took a seat.

"Ye got any Jameson back there, luv?"

Josie nodded as she grinned at her two favorites. All the men were friendly and respectful to her, but these two had wormed their way into her heart. "I just got a case today. Let me go grab a bottle from the storeroom."

The Scot nodded and smiled as she made her way out from behind the bar and walked over to the small storeroom on the other side of the room. She had just found the bottle and was reaching up for it when she heard the door shut and the sound of the lock engaging. Josie grinned, expecting to find Tig messing with her but when she turned around, she saw Jax leaning against the door with that ever-present smirk on his face.

"Can I help you with something?"

Josie realized that probably wasn't the best choice of words when Jax's smile got bigger and he licked his lips before nodding. "Darlin, you can definitely help me with something."

Josie's breath stuttered in her chest but she hid it well, rolling her eyes at him. "Real classy, Teller. I don't have time to play games. Chibs wants his whiskey."

She started toward the door, assuming he would move when she got close, and he did, but not the way that she expected him to. He took the few steps that would bring him into her personal space slowly, crowding her back until her back bumped against the wall. He took the bottle from her now shaking hands and placed it on the shelf beside her before leaning in close, their noses almost touching. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her face when he spoke next.

"Chibs can wait, luv." He looked into her eyes and she could feel the heat of his stare. "Why don't you flirt with me the way you do him or any of the other guys?"

Josie shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to show that his closeness was affecting her. "A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, but you, my friend, have enough women falling over you. You don't need me to do it too."

He gave her his patented bad boy smirk and reached up to twirl a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger. "Yeah, but what if I'm interested in you? I mean, I know you haven't been with any of the others, because I would have heard about it by now, but darlin, I've wanted you since the first second I saw you. What do I have to do?"

Josie shook her head, making Jax frown slightly as she tried to move away. "You can't do what's required, Jax. Just let it go."

He blew out a breath in frustration before placing a hand just below her neck on her chest to hold her in place, making her close her eyes against the sudden spark from his touch. "I think you want me too, Josie. I've seen the looks you give me, darlin. You aren't unaffected, so what do I have to do?"

Josie opened her eyes, her breath catching again at the look of pure want in his eyes. "First off, you can back up. You're in my personal space."

Jax had the nerve to grin as he shook his head. "Nah, not happening sweetheart. What else?"

She started to answer when his hand that wasn't occupied with her chest landed on her hip, squeezing slightly. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Be faithful."

Jax's eyes shot to hers with a look of confusion. "What? I can be faithful, Josie."

She grinned and shook her head. "Jax, I've never seen you with the same woman twice. I mean, I get it though. You're single, able to do what you want to a certain extent... certainly more than most men. Why not sample every woman in Charming?" She shook her head as she laid one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, almost moaning when Jax leaned his head into her touch. "I'm not on the menu, babe. Go find you a couple of croweaters who don't mind sharing."

Jax shook his head, looking a little angry now. "I don't want a fucking croweater. I want you. If I can prove to you that I can be faithful... you'll be mine?"

Josie looked at him for a long moment before finally nodding. "If you can curb your urge to rub up on another random woman for say, a month, then we'll talk."

Jax smirked as he stepped closer, taking away any space between them. "That sounds like a plan, but what if I get horny? Do I get to rub up on you?"

Josie chuckled nervously as his lips found the side of her neck. "Hey now, no sex, remember? You can take care of yourself for a month, I'm sure."

Before he could answer, someone started pounding on the door. Jax groaned under his breath and unlocked the door, swinging it open to find Chibs on the other side. The older man gave Jax a knowing smirk before leaning around him to look at Josie. With a wink, he nodded toward the clubhouse. 

"Yer gettin' kind of busy out here, darlin'. Ye might want to come on out of there." He looked at Jax and winked again. "I'm sure she'll be able to take a break later."

Josie grabbed the bottle of Jameson that she had come in for, to begin with, and started to walk past Jax, but he grabbed her arm. "We're not done with this darlin."

Josie winked at him and walked out the door, causing Jax to groan under his breath. "It's gonna be a long fucking month."


	9. Criminal (Jax Teller) (Part Two)

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Josie whipped her head around at Jax's words. She had just walked in for her shift at the bar and wasn't expecting to hear her would-be boyfriend yelling at someone. When her eyes met his, she was shocked to find that she was the one he was yelling at. He grabbed her arm before she could respond, looking down at her clothes. "The fuck are you wearing?"

Josie looked down at herself in bewilderment, not seeing anything wrong in what she was wearing. It had been hot, so she had thrown on a tank top and cut off denim shorts with an old pair of cowboy boots. Her hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun, and to Josie's way of thinking, she wasn't looking all that attractive.

"I'm wearing clothes, Jax. I don't know if you noticed, but it's hot outside. They aren't even nice clothes."

Jax just shook his head and looked at her with fire in his eyes, a fact that turned Josie on to no end. "I can't... how am I supposed to... that's it, I'm out."

She watched as he stormed out of the clubhouse and not a minute later, she heard his bike roar to life. She shook her head and looked around, seeing Chibs and Tig leaning against the bar. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Chibs just shook his head as Tig lifted a brow and said nothing. "Darlin', ye can't parade around in next to nothin' and expect Jackie boy to be ok with it."

Tig snorted and shook his head. "Especially with the rules you put in place." He nodded toward the door and held a hand out. "Come on, me and you are gonna take a ride and talk."

Josie bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Will he be back tonight?"

Chibs nodded reassuringly as Tig gently took her arm and started leading her out of the clubhouse. "Aye, lass, probably after he thinks you've left for the night. Go on with Tig, luv. The prospect will cover until yer back."

Josie followed Tig out to the lot and got on his bike behind him, putting on the helmet he handed her before they rode off. They drove to a small park not far from Teller-Morrow and got off the bike to sit at a shaded picnic table. Tig lit a cigarette before pointing it at her. "You wanna tell me why you got Jax walking around with a painful set of blue balls?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "What, he doesn't have a hand? I mean, I've been taking care of things myself too, ya know."

Tig snapped his eyes shut and groaned as he shook his head. "I got to get that image out of my head. Jax would gut me for just thinking about it." It took a minute, but he finally shuddered and opened his eyes. "Now is not the time to be a smartass, Jo! I get the whole "other woman" thing, but why the fuck aren't you sleeping with him?"

Josie shrugged. "We made a deal."

Tig shook his head. "Well, you're deal is making a mess out of his head. Look, he's proven that he only has eyes for you, but if this goes much farther, it could get dangerous." He pointed at his head. "A man has a woman on the brain, he's not thinking clearly, and in our business, that's bad."

Josie bit her lip as she thought about what he said. She hadn't thought about it that way, but he made sense, and the last thing she wanted was for Jax to get hurt because of some stupid deal between the two of them. "What do you suggest I do? He won't even kiss me, for god's sake."

Tig sat and thought about it for a few minutes before nodding to himself. "You should surprise him, get him alone. If you've got him confined, he's not gonna fight it for long, believe me."

Josie smirked as an idea started to form. She just needed to bide her time to make it happen. Hopefully, before the night was over, they'd both have some relief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was simple: when Tig saw Jax walk through the clubhouse doors, he was supposed to keep him occupied while Josie slipped back to Jax's dorm and got ready. She was in the storeroom writing up an order when Chibs stuck his head in the door. 

"He's here, luv, and looking no happier than when he left. Tig is out there getting ready to suggest that he head to bed early, sleep it off. You best get moving." He paused to wink at her as she shut the door behind herself. "Good luck, lass."

With a giggle, Josie raced off to what Chibs had told her earlier was Jax's room. She quietly shut the door behind herself then stepped into the bathroom to lose her shorts, shirt, and boots. She took her hair down and let swing around her shoulders as she heard the door open and shut. She took a steadying breath and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and waiting for Jax to notice her. 

She knew the second he realized that he wasn't alone. He stopped in the middle of the room and she heard him groan, which made her snicker. She watched as he scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Josephine! Are you trying to fucking kill me tonight?"

He turned to look at her fully then and the look on his face made her heart stop for a moment. The lust in his eyes was so strong that she almost moaned. She was instantly glad that she had worn a matching underwear set today. Instead of moaning, she bit her lip and shook her head.

"That wasn't my intention, Jackson. I mean, I can leave if you'd like."

Jax shook his head quickly, taking a step back as she took a step forward. She smirked when he looked panicked. "I don't want you to leave, darlin, but could you put some clothes on?"

Her smirk got bigger as he continued to retreat as she advanced. In a few steps, she had him backed against the door. She almost giggled when she heard an honest to god whimper leave his lips as she ran a hand over his hard chest. "That would be the opposite of what I had planned, baby." 

As her hand moved to his belt and slowly started loosening it, Jax began to shake his head. "Josie, please... we still have two weeks and I've had a permanent hard-on since we started this fucking deal." He closed his eyes as her hand slid down inside his boxers and her fingers wrapped around his rock hard dick. "Oh darlin, that feels so fucking good!"

While Jax still had his eyes closed, Josie dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled his jeans and boxers out of the way and down his legs before licking the very tip of his cock. As she took him into her mouth, she heard his head hit the door as his hands clutched at her hair. Jax moaned loudly before looking down at the vision in front of him. A horrible thought occurred to him and he tugged on her hair to make her look up at him.

"Please tell me this isn't just a blow and go." 

Josie snickered and shook her head no, making him sigh in obvious relief. He let her continue for a minute more before he shook his head on a growl and pulled her to her feet. He picked her up and walked the few steps to the bed before he threw her down, pulling her to him by the ankles. Keeping eye contact, he reached up and dragged her panties down her legs as she struggled to get out of her bra. Once she was completely naked, he kicked off his shoes and socks before quickly losing the rest of his clothes. He gave her a wicked grin before crawling up the bed between her legs, spreading them wide to settle his hips between them. He shook his head as he stared down at her in wonder. 

"Baby, as much as I want to taste you, I need to be inside you right fucking now."

He flipped her over on her hands and knees, barely giving her time to prepare while her wrapped up before he was thrusting into her hard. Josie cried out, clutching the sheets in one hand and praying that he wouldn't stop. Jax wasn't the only one who had suffered over the last couple of weeks. She knew it wouldn't take either one of them long as wound up as they were.

Jax set a furious pace and before either was really ready, they were both coming within a minute of each other, and both screaming each other's names. Neither cared if they could be heard out in the clubhouse as they lay in each other's arms and tried to control their breathing.

Josie was almost asleep when Jax chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his nose. "You about ready for round two?"


	10. Rendezvous

Blaize grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and smiled as she saw the text message from her boyfriend.

My place. Twenty minutes.

She nodded to herself as she finished putting the groceries away that she and her stepmother had just bought for the family dinner later. She turned to her mom and smiled before giving her a little wave and heading for the front door.

"Gotta go, mom. Got some things to do. I'll see you later, ok?"

Her stepmother put her hand on her hip and mock glared at her daughter. "Wait a minute! Aren't you going to go to the clubhouse and greet the guys? Your dad is gonna want to see you. They've been gone a week."

Blaize rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "I'll see all of them tonight at dinner, right? Dad will survive."

She left the older woman muttering to herself as she hurried out and got in her car. She raced across town, trying to get there in the time the text had said. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in a week and she couldn't wait to have her hands on him. She parked her car on the side of the road about a block from his house and walked the rest of the way, crossing over to the alley that ran behind the houses so that she could come in the back door.

She was shutting and locking the door behind herself when she heard a familiar voice speak from the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

"Ya know, coming in the back door, someone could mistake you for a thief."

Blaize grinned as she turned around to find her man Tig standing there smirking at her. She saw that he'd already removed his cut and boots and had his shirt half unbuttoned. "Damn, I was hoping you'd be naked by the time I got here."

His smirk got bigger as he slowly walked over to where she was leaning against the sink. "Nah, I wanted my old lady to help with that." Blaize covered the distance between them quickly, jumping into his arms and kissing him with all the desire that she had built up over seven days. She heard Tig moan as he turned them, her back hitting the wall beside the doorway as his hands grasped her ass and pulled her closer so he could grind against her. He ripped his mouth from hers to lay kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Fuck, I've missed you! Seven days without this pussy... I thought I was gonna explode."

Blaize's giggle turned into a moan as he suddenly ripped her shirt down the middle and buried his face between her breasts. "I've missed you too, baby." She tugged on his black curls until he lifted his head to look at her. "Take me to bed, Tiggy."

He shook his head as he slapped her hard on the ass and put her down. "Nah, can't make it that far." He reached for his belt and gave her that devilish smirk that she so loved. "Pants off and on the table, Blaize. Now."

Blaize quickly did as he asked and he wasted no time in burying himself to the hilt inside her. They both cried out at the feeling as he started thrusting. Blaize loved it when Tig was a little rougher, not to the point of pain but like he was now, lost in her and not caring. She was hurtling toward a spectacular orgasm when they heard someone pounding on the front door. Tig cursed as she pushed on his shoulders.

"Tig, the door... "

"I know, baby, but fuck if we aren't almost there. They can fucking wait." He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her harder, taking her breath as he took her closer. "Come for me, Blaize, and do it quietly. Nobody but me gets to hear that."

Blaize looked up into his eyes to see that they were wild as he chased his own end, his hands brutal as they pinned her hips down to the table. She let go then, her back arching and her muscles tightening around him to send him along with her. Tig collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as the pounding at the door got louder. Blaize heard him curse as he stood up and stepped back, breaking their hold on one another. He helped her up off the table and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before patting her on the ass and pointing to the hallway.

She nodded and headed to his bedroom to get redressed as Tig fastened his jeans and threw his shirt back on as he went to answer the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay knocked again, starting to get frustrated as he and Jax waited for Tig to answer. When the door opened, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Tig's shirt was unbuttoned and he looked angry and disheveled. 

"Damn, brother, did we interrupt something?" He narrowed his eyes as he saw the uneasy look that passed over Tig's face before it disappeared. "I got a call from Alvarez after you left. He wants to meet tomorrow. I wanted to get you onboard before dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure man, whatever you need. Was that it?"

Before Clay could respond, he heard a very familiar voice from inside the house. "Baby, I'm stealing one of your shirts, since mine was... oh shit!"

Clay saw red as Blaize appeared behind Tig, pulling a SAMCRO t-shirt down over her head. Without thought, he punched Tig in the face, sending the taller man to the floor where he proceeded to kick the shit out of him. In his daze, he could barely hear Jax and Blaize yelling at him to stop. All he cared about was the fact that Tig had to fucking pay.

Finally, after a few minutes, Jax was able to pull Clay off of Tig, letting Blaize see to his injuries. Clay was still shaking as Jax pushed him to sit on the couch. "My fucking kid? You had to fuck my kid? With all the free pussy at the clubhouse, you still felt the need to go after my little girl?"

Tig shook his head as Blaize glared at her father. "I'm not a baby, for god's sake! I'm a grown woman! You don't get to tell me who I can be with, dad! Jesus Christ!"

Tig looked at Clay and shook his head again. "It ain't like that, man. I love her. She's my old lady."

Clay ignored Tig and glared at his daughter. "How long have you been fucking one of my brothers?"

Blaize returned his glare. "Six months."

Clay shook his head as he heard Jax chuckle from beside him on the couch and turned his glare on the younger man. "Something funny to you?"

Jax shook his head and grinned at his sister. "No, but man, if they've been together that long, it's serious, and this explains why Tig hasn't nailed any croweaters."

Blaize grinned at Jax and winked as Tig wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's because he knows I'd cut his dick off and shove it down his throat." She turned to her dad and sighed. "I love him, dad. You're just going to have to accept it."

Clay sat quietly for a few minutes before nodding and standing up from the couch. He reached out and drew his daughter into a one-armed hug as he held his hand out to shake to Tig. Finally, he grinned and chuckled quietly. "I guess so, but you get to tell your mother."


	11. Dirty

It was a quiet night in the SAMCRO clubhouse, everyone sitting around or playing pool. Even the croweaters were more subdued than normal as if the guys alone weren't enough of a crowd to keep their interest. Happy sunk another shot and glanced over as he heard Tig sigh rather loudly, looking bored out of his mind. He watched Chibs take his shot before inspiration struck and Happy looked around at the other guys.

"You guys wanna go do something?"

Chibs shrugged as Tig and Opie looked mildly interested while Jax and Bobby sat at the bar drinking beer and talking quietly. "What ye got in mind, Hap?"

Happy laid his cue stick down on the felt and motioned for them to follow him. "A streetfight."

Chibs shook his head and chuckled as they all walked out to their bikes, Jax and Bobby bringing up the rear. "Ye don't get enough fighting during the day? Ye wanna go pick one with someone?"

Happy shook his head as he swung a leg over his bike. "Nah, man. In Lodi, there's a streetfight circuit. We can go check it out." He shrugged as his brothers all looked at him like he was nuts. "It's something to do. Besides, they got some hot chicks."

Tig snorted and shook his head as he got on his bike. "You should have just said pussy to begin with, man. That's the magic word."

Happy just chuckled under his breath as the others laughed and loaded up for the ride to Lodi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the guys turned onto a quiet street in the industrial part of Lodi, Chibs couldn't help but feel the tension in his shoulders. He didn't mind going to watch a fight, he didn't even mind betting on one, but he just didn't want to end up in one himself. It wasn't that he didn't know how to street fight, it had just been a very long week and he wasn't in the mood to see his own blood on the pavement. He followed Happy's lead and parked his bike on the street before they all walked another block before he could hear the sounds of a crowd. Happy was beside him as they walked a little further into the mob of people cheering someone on.

"These fights are ok, but wait until you see the main event, man. This one bitch is almost always in the main fight and she fucking kicks ass. I've never seen her lose."

As they walked around, stopping here and there so Happy could talk to someone, they finally made their way to what Chibs could only assume was going to be the main fight. There was a seedy-looking guy taking bets and Happy asked him who was fighting.

"Nicole and Jasper. Odds are in Nicole's favor." 

Chibs watched as Happy pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the guy before he shrugged and did the same. The other boys followed, Bobby being the only one betting on the man in the fight. When the other guys looked at him, he shrugged and grinned. "What? No way a woman can beat a man in a bare-knuckle fight."

Happy just shook his head and leaned against the hood of a car that was parked near the bookie. Chibs lit a cigarette and leaned beside him, taking in the action around them. "So what are the rules in a fight like this?"

Happy shrugged as he lit his own cigarette. "None, really. Last man-or woman-standing, wins."

About that time, a car comes screeching to a halt beside them and a guy with a muscular frame and bald head got out, heading to the center of the crowd. If Chibs had to guess, he'd say the wanker weighed in at three hundred pounds and stood at least six foot four.

They heard a motorcycle approaching and turned to see who it was. When Happy started smiling, Chibs assumed this was the lass that was going to go up against the beast. There in front of them, on a Dyna Glide similar to Chib's, was a woman straight out of his fantasies. As she took off her helmet, he knew that his jaw had to be hanging open but he didn't care. She was gorgeous. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on in a long time, and it was suddenly his mission in life to get to know her. 

The woman in question looked to weigh in at around a buck twenty and stood no taller than five foot four inches. Chibs was beginning to doubt Happy's claim of her being able to handle a behemoth like the one waiting for her. She started to stride past them but stopped when she noticed Happy. She grinned and walked right to him for a hug.

"Happy! It's been a minute, yeah? How ya been?"

Chibs felt a surge of jealousy come from out of nowhere as he watched Happy give her the once over and smile. "I've been good, little girl. You ready for this?"

Nicole snorted and nodded her head as she looked over the rest of the guys. "You know I am. You guys bet on me?" They all nodded except for Bobby, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. Nicole just lifted one brow and smirked as she shook her head. "Seriously? Dude... " She zeroed in on Chibs and smiled as he saw her eyes widen. She took her time looking him over, and he suddenly felt hot. "How about you, hot stuff? You bet on little ole me?"

Chibs forgot how to speak for a moment before nodding and giving her what he hoped was a flirtatious smile. "Aye, lass, I did. Ye gonna win for me?"

She grinned as she stepped closer to run a hand over his chest. "You know I will. Just for you."

With a wink, she turned on her heel and headed into the fray. While the man in charge laid out the rules, what few there were, Tig stared Nicole down and groaned. "Damn, I wouldn't mind a few rounds with her."

Chibs cut a look at his friend and frowned. "Only if ye like sloppy seconds, Tiggy."

Tig grinned as everyone else laughed, Happy slapping Chibs on the back and winking at Tig. "Yeah, I think she already laid claim to Chibby. You didn't even have a shot at that, man."

Our attention was called back to the fight when we started hearing the sounds of scuffling. We all pushed to the front of the crowd as Nicole and Jasper duked it out. He had strength and size on his side, but she had agility and speed. He'd go to punch and she'd no longer be there, turning up behind him to land a nice kidney shot or kick to the knee. Soon, the big man was a bloody mess and Nicole looked like she had just stepped off her bike. 

The more he watched her systematically tear down her opponent, the more turned on he became. He couldn't remember ever watching a woman fight like this. Sure, he'd watched wrestling, but that was choreographed, and he'd watched croweaters fight over himself and the other boys before, but this was a thing of beauty.

Jasper finally called uncle when she had him down on the ground, straddled and landing punch after punch to his face and torso. The ref pulled her off of the fallen man kicking and screaming, and the crowd loved it. Chibs himself wasn't sure he would be able to walk, much less ride his bike home, he was so hard. Once she was turned loose and declared the winner, she turned and left the fallen man where he lay, making a direct line for Chibs. Before he could really prepare himself, he was being mauled and he loved every second of it.

As the others hooted and hollered, Nicole kissed Chibs with an abandon he'd never witnessed, much less been on the receiving end of, and it was glorious. When she finally came up for air, she stood panting in front of him, a wild look in her eyes.

"I'm still wound up tight, babe. How about a round or two?"

The other guys laughed as Chibs shook his head and grinned. "Darlin, I don't think I could fight ye. Yer too good."

Nicole leaned in kissed him before chuckling low and whispering in his ear. "That wasn't the kind of round I was thinking of."

Chibs chuckled and pulled her closer. "Now that I'm all in for."


	12. Meant To Be

"What are you doing here?"

Opie winced the second the words were out of his mouth and he saw the frown come across Cathy's face. He honestly didn't mean it the way it sounded, he was just confused. He'd met her in a bar in Lodi one night and they'd hooked up, but neither had asked for more. He didn't even know her last name, or her his, so how she found him was a mystery. He watched as she raised a brow and shook her head.

"I needed an oil change and this is the only garage in Charming. I didn't know you would be here, big guy. Jesus, it's not like I work for the CIA." She looked up at him, one hand coming up to block the sun from her eyes. "Do I need to take it to Lodi?"

Opie started to answer that no, she didn't need to take it anywhere else, when he heard Jax speak up from behind him. "We got a problem here?"

Opie rolled his eyes as Cathy smirked up at him, and he had the sudden urge to kiss that look off of her face. "I don't know, do we big guy?"

Opie felt his jaw clench as he wished she would stop calling him that. He knew that she knew his name, god knows she'd screamed it enough that night. "No, Cathy, we don't." He saw her smirk get bigger as he turned to Jax. "She needs an oil change. I got shit to do."

Jax shot him a look that said they would talk later as he nodded slowly before turning to Cathy with that damn lady-killing smirk on his face. Before Jax could say anything to her, Opie saw Tig and Chibs walking across the lot and sighed inwardly. This was becoming a cluster fuck.

"Now that's a hot chassis." 

Opie glared at Tig as Cathy just chuckled. He wondered if the others would stop him if he went after Tig with his own K-Bar. He heard Cathy answer Tig as he slowly swung a wide-eyed glare her way. "Thanks. I've had her a while. She's my baby."

Tig just smirked and stepped closer. "I wasn't talking about the car, doll."

As Cathy giggled like a fucking schoolgirl, Jax snickered at the look on his best friend's face. "Tig, you're on tow with Ope. Chibs, you wanna check out Cathy's car? She needs an oil change."

Chibs nodded and winked at Cathy as Opie silently seethed. "Aye, I'll check her out. Don't ye worry about that."

Opie snorted and shook his head. "You too?"

Chibs just chuckled as he watched Opie stalk over to the tow truck with Tig right behind him. Jax just nodded to Cathy as he made his way into the garage office, leaving the two alone. Chibs turned to the younger woman and smiled as he hooked a thumb in the direction of the tow truck.

"What's the deal there, lass?"

Cathy shrugged as she looked over at Opie. "One-night stand."

Chibs looked at her, shocked into silence for a moment, before shaking his head and walking to the front of the car. "The lad must be daft."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day of towing cars and listening to Tig go on and on about Cathy's various attributes, Opie was ready for a drink. He'd heaved a sigh of relief when he hadn't seen her car anywhere on the lot, thinking that he at least wouldn't have to live through a repeat of that morning. It was bad enough that his own mind had been playing that night on a loop all day, making him horny and aggravated. 

He walked into the clubhouse with Tig on his heels, heading directly to the bar to sit beside Jax. He shot Chibs a look, still a little raw about his comments as well as Tig's. Before he could lift his beer to his lips, Jax started his interrogation, making Opie sigh and rub his temples, trying to get rid of a headache forming there.

"You wanna explain Cathy?"

Opie snorted and shook his head. "Not really, no."

Chibs spoke from the other side of Jax. "She said it was a one-night stand."

Tig looked at Opie in shock. "You let that go after only one night? Are you out of your fucking tree?"

Opie sighed again, finally getting a sip of beer before he started his explanation. "Look, I met her in a bar in Lodi one night. It was after Donna died and I just needed someone. She didn't ask for more and neither did I."

Jax nodded as he picked at the label on his own beer. "And now you regret not asking for more?"

Opie looked at his best friend for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do. I mean, I didn't even know she was from around here. We didn't exchange names, numbers, anything."

Jax grinned as Chibs slid the work order for Cathy's car across the bar to Opie. "Good thing we're here to do the dirty work for ya."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy looked up from her laptop with a confused frown when she heard someone knocking at her front door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past nine at night and she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over and looked out the peephole, grinning when she saw Opie standing on her front porch. She looked down at herself and sighed, knowing that she didn't have time to change. He'd just have to deal with her booty shorts and camisole top since she was already dressed for bed.

She opened the door and smirked at the look of lust that darkened Opie's eyes for a moment before he got a handle on it. She was secretly delighted that she still got this response from him. For her part, she wasn't a bit upset to see a six-foot, four-inch dreamboat stepping into her living room.

"What brings you to this side of town?"

Opie cleared his throat for a moment, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from her legs. "Uhh, yeah, I wanted to make sure the car was running ok."

Cathy smirked and nodded. "Wow, that's service! Yeah, it's great. Thank Chibs for me when you see him."

Opie smirked and took a step closer as he looked down at her from his impossibly tall height. "Well, we are all about the service."

Cathy couldn't help but giggle at him, but it quickly turned to a squeak of surprise when she found herself pinned to the wall and surrounded by a mountain of a man, kissing her like she was the only thing that mattered. When he ended the kiss and concentrated on her neck, she moaned and writhed against him, unable to control herself.

"Opie! What are you doing?"

Opie lifted his head from sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck and grinned at her. "Hopefully starting something."

Cathy tugged on his kutte, bringing him even closer as she was lifted up. "Well, in that case, carry on."


	13. Dancing Lessons

Juice stood behind the bar with his elbows resting on the scarred wood and his head resting on his hands. He sighed before passing Opie the beer he had just asked for, his eyes never leaving the woman dancing with Opie's wife Lyla across the room. Opie snorted in amusement as he shook his head, drawing Juice back from his daydreaming.

"Dude, just ask her out already. I'm tired of watching you drool over her."

Juice sighed again before shaking his head and taking a sip of his own beer. "Nah, man. She'd never go for me."

Opie narrowed his eyes as he looked at his friend. "Why the hell not? There's nothing wrong with you."

"She's perfect and I'm just... " 

Tig took this moment to interrupt the two men as he sat down beside Opie. "A douche with a bad haircut?"

Opie chuckled as Juice glared at the older biker. "Fuck you, man."

Tig snickered before turning serious, pointing his finger in Juice's face. "Look, man, there ain't nothin wrong with you! You're just as good as anyone else. Ask Destiny out." He suddenly straightened up and grinned. "Better yet, take dancing lessons." Juice started to protest but Tig held up a hand for silence. "Hear me out, man. You take some lessons from her. That's pretty intimate, right? You get to know each other, and then, when you're more confident, you ask her out."

Opie looked at Tig in surprise. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Juice shook his head. "I already know how to dance."

Tig shrugged and grinned at the younger man. "So? Can't you pretend to suck? Come on, man, at least think about it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juice tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Destiny to call him in for his first lesson. Against his better judgment, he had taken Tig's advice on how to get her attention. Juice knew he was attractive and contrary to popular belief around the clubhouse, he wasn't afraid to talk to her. He'd had short conversations with her before, but when it came to the point that he was ready to ask her out, he had chickened out every time.

There was just something about her that made him tongue-tied when it came to his feelings. He wanted her, but it wasn't just physical, and that's what scared him into silence. He wanted to spend hours talking to her, he wanted to know everything there was to know about her, and he was fine with the thought that it might take the rest of his life to find out.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the studio opened and Destiny escorted a young boy through to his waiting mother. As she talked to his mother about his next lesson, the boy gazed up at Destiny with a look of adoration that Juice understood too well. He was happy to see that he wasn't the only male under her spell, and pleased to know that at least this one didn't stand a chance with her.

Juice was nervous for another reason as well. He wasn't sure he could fake being bad at dancing. His mother had made him take ballroom dancing lessons when he was around the age of the boy currently staring at his would-be girlfriend like she hung the moon. He was good and he knew it, although he didn't have a lot of chances to dance nowadays. He hoped he was rusty enough that he would look like a novice.

He looked up to see that the boy and his mom were now gone and Destiny was staring at him expectantly. He gave her a small smile and she returned it before gesturing toward the studio. She let him pass before shutting the door and walking over to stand by a small stereo system. She grinned at him as she leaned against the wall.

"I have to say I was surprised when you called wanting dancing lessons. I didn't think dancing was big in the MC."

Juice shrugged, standing up to his full height and trying to look manly. "Well, I thought it would be nice to know how. I mean, we occasionally have weddings to go to, and well, I thought it might come in handy. I watched you with Lyla the other night and you were good, so I thought why not?"

Destiny nodded and grinned. "Well, thank you. Ok, so we'll run through a few different dance styles and see what you may have an affinity for and go from there, ok?" She looked down at his feet and snickered. "Next time, you might want to at least wear sneakers. Dressy shoes would be better though. I'm not sure how well your motorcycle boots are going to work."

Juice nodded and looked down at his feet. He wasn't going to tell her, but he had worn them on purpose, hoping that they would make him clumsier. Instead, he grinned at her and nodded. "I'll remember that. I have loafers at home."

She just nodded and turned on the music. Ten minutes later, she stopped the music and turned to face him with a frown on her face. "Care to tell me why you're pretending to not know how to dance?"

Juice felt his heart stop for a moment as he quickly shook his head. "I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about."

Destiny shook her head. "Come on, Juice. I know when someone is holding back. You were purposely checking your hip movements during that last song. What gives?"

Juice blew out a breath and shook his head. "I tried to tell Tig this wouldn't work, but he... "

Destiny held up a hand, cutting him off. "This was Tig's idea? What, one of his practical jokes?"

She looked ready to cry as Juice hurried over and laid a hand on her cheek, tilting her head to make her look at him. "No! It wasn't like that! I wanted to ask you out, but I was too shy, and Tig thought that maybe if we spent more time together, then I'd get the courage to go for it."

Destiny stared at him for a moment before a small grin formed on her lips. "You wanted to ask me out?"

Juice nodded, distracted by the way she was biting her lower lip. "Yeah, but I was too chicken. I didn't think you would go out with a guy like me."

Destiny leaned in and kissed him lightly before reaching over and pressing a button on the stereo. As the first strains of "Despacito" started playing, Juice smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After placing another sweet kiss on his lips, Destiny smiled at him.

"Dance with me, Juicy. Really dance."


	14. One More Round

Tig watched Chibs watching Roxy as she fought Piney for control of the Patron. Finally, she wrestled it away from the old man and gave him a soft smile and a wink. Tig chuckled to himself as he heard Chibs sigh from beside him at the bar. If the man were any more obvious about his feelings for the sassy bartender, he would have actual heart eyes.

"Why don't you head to bed, Piney? I'm officially cutting you off for the night." Tig grinned as Piney sighed and nodded, standing on unsteady legs to go back to the dorms. Roxy turned her smile Chib's way and the Scot almost fell off his barstool. "Chibs, would you mind escorting him? I'm afraid he won't make it on his own."

Chibs practically jumped from the stool to grab Piney's arm. "Anything for ye, lass."

Tig snickered quietly and watched the two old idiots walk away before turning to Roxy with a wink. "Damn, girl, when are you gonna put him out of his misery?"

Roxy just looked at him and shook her head as she opened a beer for Juice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Juice, Jax and Happy all chuckled as I shook my head. "Now that is a lie, doll. It's obvious that he likes you, and you like him, so why are you two doing this dance every weekend?"

Roxy sighed as she cleared the bar top of empty glasses and beer bottles. "He doesn't feel that way about me, Tig. You're imagining things."

Jax snorted and winked at the woman. "Boys, did any of you notice that she didn't say that she didn't feel that way? Or was it just me?"

Tig watched as Roxy gave Jax a dirty look. "Jax, be very careful. You were my favorite."

Jax just laughed harder as he winked at her. "Oh, darlin, you know you can't resist my charms."

Tig winced as Chibs picked that moment to come walking back into the main room. The look he gave Jax was murderous but only got worse when Roxy leaned in and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled. "You're right, I can't."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days and Chibs still hadn't gotten over his anger at Jax. Roxy was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and although he knew that he didn't stand a chance in hell, it rankled him that she would fall for the younger man so easily. Why couldn't she see that Jax just wanted a fling where he himself wanted her, period. He hadn't been able to look at another woman since she started tending bar for them on the weekends.

He'd taken time to learn about her life, her feelings, her opinions. He knew that she worked at a retirement home in Lodi during the week. He knew that she had an Australian Shephard named Hershey. He knew that she wasn't a fan of romantic overtures, that she would much rather stay at home with takeout and a movie than to go to some fancy restaurant. Her favorite color was red, her favorite song was Make It Rain, her favorite food was Mexican.

He knew a lot about Roxy, but also knew that there was more still he needed to learn. He wanted to know how she kissed, if she snuggled close in bed or kept her distance. He needed to know what her skin tasted like, what she would feel like under his calloused fingertips. He had a burning desire to know her most intimate secrets, and share his with her.

His thoughts were broken by Clay speaking. They had been on a run for two days now, and everything that had been able to go wrong, had. 

"So, we're going to try this Jax's way. We'll see what happens."

Chibs just shook his head and snorted as he got back on his bike. Tig and Jax both looked over at him, but said nothing as they started back out on the road.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, they pulled back into the lot of Teller-Morrow and Chibs breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that they wouldn't make it back by Friday, but they'd made it a day early. Without a word to anyone, he walked into the clubhouse and behind the bar to fix himself a drink. Tig, Happy, and Jax followed closely behind him as Juice headed to the dorms to catch a nap and Clay went to his office.

Jax watched the older Scot for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "We got a problem brother?"

Chibs looked down at his shot of Jameson and smirked to himself before shaking his head and lifting the glass to his lips. "Nah, Jackie boy, we don't. Everything worked out the way ye wanted it to, yeah? Just like it always does for Jax Teller."

Tig and Happy just stared at Chibs as Jax shook his head and chuckled. "See, that right there sounds like we got a problem. What have I done to piss you off?"

Chibs poured another shot before staring the younger man down. "Everything always falls right into yer lap, don't it? Deals get made the way ye want, runs happen how ye want, girls just fall at yer feet when ye want."

Tig cursed as he grabbed the imported whiskey and poured himself a shot. Jax looked puzzled for several minutes until it seemed to dawn on him. "Wait... this is about Roxy, isn't it?" He shook his head as Tig and Happy started smirking. "Man, I don't know what you think, but there is nothing going on between the two of us. I swear."

Chibs snorted and tilted his head as he pointed a finger at Jax. "Don't ye lie to me, boy! I've seen the way ye sniff around her when ye think nobody's lookin. Well, I'm always lookin where she's concerned."

Jax nodded his head. "I understand, believe me, I do. You want her."

Chibs gave a short nod. "Ayuh."

Tig laughed out loud as Jax smiled. "About damn time you admitted it. Now, what are you gonna do about it?"

Chibs shook his head. "Nothin. I'm too old for the lass, and that's the truth of it, yeah? She wouldn't want me."

Tig shook his head. "Nah, man, she does, she just won't admit it either." The other men nodded in agreement. "You're gonna have to just claim her and be done with it, because the rest of us are gonna kill the two of you soon."

Jax started chuckling and shook his head. "Nah, man, I got a better idea. Let her do the claiming."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Roxy was in a foul mood as she made drinks for all of the guys. All except Chibs. He was currently on one of the couches with a croweater, getting chummy. He'd never done that in front of Roxy and she didn't really know what to do about it. She knew that she didn't have a right to be angry but here she was, ready to rip the throat out of the pretty blonde in Chibs' lap. She slammed a beer down in front of Happy and he raised a brow in surprise. She cringed and shook her head.

"Sorry, Hap."

He nodded and twirled the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other with his tongue. "It's ok. You seem a little out of sorts."

Roxy ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "I know. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

Tig snorted from beside Happy, making the bald enforcer grin. "I know what's wrong and so does everyone else. You're pissed and jealous."

Roxy glared at the black-haired man. "I am not!"

Jax just grinned and nodded. "You're not? Then prove it. Go over there and ask Chibs and his... friend, if they need anything."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I would rather let Happy shoot me in the head." She shook her head as the men laughed at her. "I need to check the stockroom for more Patron."

Tig nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Ok, doll. We'll mind the bar until you get back."

Roxy gave him a curt nod and strode to the back storeroom. She was in the back, searching the shelves for the elusive alcohol when she heard the door open, then close, the lock engaging. "Who's there?"

"Just me, luv. Tig said you needed to speak to me in private."

Roxy cursed under her breath. Of course, he fucking did. "Well, I have nothing to say, so you're free to go back to... whatever you're doing."

She walked out of the back to find Chibs leaning against the door with his feet crossed and a grin on his face. He tilted his head in thought as he looked at her. "Now, I think ye may be lyin to me, darlin. Tig said ye've been upset all evening. He also said it was because of the company I'm keepin."

Roxy shook her head and before her filter fell into place, she told him exactly what she was thinking. "Well, he may be right. I mean, could you be more obvious? She isn't exactly your type, is she?"

Chibs pushed off of the door and walked slowly toward her. "And ye think ye know what my type is, yeah?"

Roxy snorted. "Well, I know it's not her."

She found herself walking backward as he crowded into her personal space. "And who is, do ye think?"

Roxy stared into his eyes, seeing herself reflected back in the dark pools. "Me. I'm your type."

Her back hit the wall and his hands landed on either side of her head as he stared down at her, the barest hint of a smirk on the lips that she suddenly so badly wanted to taste. "Are ye claimin me, girl?" When she nodded her head, transfixed by his eyes, he shook his head. "Nah, darlin, not good enough. If yer claimin me as yer man, kiss me. Make me know it."

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed his kutte in both hands, pulling him to her as her lips met his in a fiery display of want and need. He moaned into the kiss, taking her head in both hands and holding her still as his tongue claimed ownership of the interior of her mouth. Roxy's fingers curled and uncurled against his leather before snaking up around his neck to bury themselves in his salt and pepper hair.

They were interrupted soon enough by Jax pounding on the door to tell Roxy that they were getting a crowd. Chibs lifted his head and shouted that they'd be right out before smiling down at the dazed woman he now held in his arms.

"It sounds like we need to get out there, but darlin, we ain't done by a long shot. Tonight, we're gonna pick this back up, and when we do?" the smirk he gave her was on the unholy side of evil. "Oh, Roxy darlin, when we do, I'll be the one doin the claimin."


	15. Secrets

Jax smirked at the petite bartender as she poured him another shot. He lifted it to his lips and downed it before setting the shot glass back on the bar. He reached across and ran a finger over the top of her hand before letting their fingers twine together.

"When do you get off, darlin?"

The woman grinned and shook her head. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

Jax chuckled, nodding his head. He'd never had a woman give him this much trouble before and he was enjoying it. He'd been coming to this dive bar in Lodi for two months now, just to catch a glimpse of her, and maybe get her to speak to him. It had taken time and effort, but she was now willingly talking and joking with him. He knew she felt the attraction just like he did, but she was putting up a fight. He was so intent on the woman in front of him that he never noticed the tall man get up from his table by the door and walk out silently.

He leaned in closer, smirking as his fingers tightened on hers. "Not only would I love to know, but I'd also love to be there when it happens."

It took a moment before the shock in her eyes was replaced by amusement. She laughed loudly, shaking her head as he joined her. "Wow. Does that line ever work for you?"

Jax grinned and shook his head. "Never tried it before. Honestly, I've never needed lines to get what I want, darlin."

She grinned and leaned closer to him just as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. With a muttered curse, he pulled it out and quickly answered. After a moment of mostly one-word answers, he hung up and sighed. She straightened back up and grabbed his empty glass to put in with the other dirty glasses. "Time to go?"

Jax nodded as he stood up to leave, throwing enough money to cover his drinks on the polished wood of the bar. He smirked and leaned over the bar, quickly grabbing her chin and kissing her. When he let her go, he nodded. "I'll see you soon, yeah? Be good, Mickie."

Stunned into silence, she just nodded as he walked out of the bar with a swagger that said loud and clear that he knew she was watching.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax walked out into the sunshine and took a step toward his bike when a familiar voice spoke up from behind him, causing him to curse quietly as he turned on his heels.

"What's going on, boss?"

Jax quirked a brow as he took in Happy's relaxed stance as the other man leaned against the outside wall of the bar. "Following me now?"

Happy shrugged and pushed off of the wall to walk beside Jax as they crossed the parking lot. "Gemma was worried. Wanted to know where you disappear to all the time."

Jax scoffed. "Yeah, well, it's not all the time, and mom doesn't need to know about this."

"Who's the bartender?"

Jax shook his head as they reached their bikes. "She's nobody. Just a chick I met a couple of months ago." He looked down at his pristine white Nikes for a moment before looking up at his SAA. "Look, after Tara died... it took a while, but I'm starting to get back to how I was before. I don't know if Mickie has something to do with that, but I'd like to find out without the club and my mother climbing up my ass, ok?" He shook his head. "With her, I'm just Jackson. I'm not Jax Teller, the President of SAMCRO, ya know?"

Happy studied him for a moment before nodding and swinging a leg over his bike. "I get that, boss. As far as Gemma knows, you just go for rides to clear your head, but... it's not right to hide her if you're serious about her."

Jax sighed as he put his helmet on. "I don't know man. She might not be anybody."

Happy grinned and started his bike, thinking that the girl was definitely somebody if Jax was coming all the way to Lodi just to see her. He'd bide his time, see what happened, but if Jax didn't make a move soon to bring her out into the light, Happy would push that along himself. She seemed to be feisty and from what he'd seen, she didn't make it easy for Jax like every other woman he'd ever met. This one might be the one he'd needed all along.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Months Later

"So we need to go on lockdown until this thing with Irish is settled. All agreed?"

After a unanimous verdict, Jax brought the gavel down and the others jumped up to make preparations to bring in their families. He looked to his right at Happy and the other man just nodded and sat there until the chapel cleared out.

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mickie. Can you go get her? I can't leave, and besides, you'll have to say she's someone to you. I can't... I just can't."

Happy shook his head and stood up. "So the nobody is actually somebody."

Jax shook his head. "It's complicated."

Happy scoffed. "Nah, that's bullshit. It ain't complicated at all, boss. I'll go get her, but you're gonna need to come clean soon."

Jax glared at him. "I know you think Gemma deserves to know, but... "

Happy shook his head. "That ain't it. Gemma ain't got shit to do with you and Mickie. I've gotten to know her a little in the last couple of months when I ride to Lodi with you, and she's a good woman. She doesn't deserve to be hidden away, not to mention the fact that you haven't said word one about the club or the kids. She needs to know what she's getting into."

Jax nodded. "I know, and I will, but... she's not stupid, man. She sees the kuttes on our backs. I'm sure she's put two and two together by now. And the boys... shit, I ain't even slept with her yet. Seems a little soon to be introducing her to the family."

Happy smirked and nodded. "I get that. It's only gonna take her about an hour here with everyone to know everything there is to know." He opened the door and nodded to Jax. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Jax nodded as he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the closed doors of the chapel and hoped that she wouldn't cut and run when she found out everything. He knew that Happy was right and that he shouldn't be keeping secrets from everyone, but that really wasn't his intent. He had been hiding his life from her because every woman he had ever loved couldn't handle it and he was afraid that she would be done with him when she found out.


	16. Secrets (Part Two)

Mickie parked where Happy pointed and got out of her Jeep as he pulled into the line of bikes in front of what looked like an old warehouse. She let her gaze sweep the parking lot and saw a lot of women and children carrying bags and walking into the building. She grabbed her duffel out of the passenger seat before shutting her door and waiting for Happy to join her. 

She smirked as she watched the sullen bald man stop to speak briefly to another man before continuing in her direction. After a tense conversation with her boss, he'd barely given her enough time to go home and get some clothes before he was escorting her to Charming. As he joined her, he took the bag from her and put a hand on her back, walking toward the building with her.

"Remember what I said?"

Mickie grinned and nodded. "I'm a friend of the family and I'm shy and don't like talking about myself."

Happy nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Right. The less said the better, believe me. If you say too much, Gemma will pounce on you. When we get inside the clubhouse, stick close to me. You'll be sleeping in my room, but don't panic. I'll sleep on the floor or something."

Mickie said nothing else as they walked inside the dimly lit interior from the bright sunshine outside. She let her eyes adjust for a moment before she looked around at the large crowd of people already gathered. She saw Jax standing by the bar talking to an attractive older woman and schooled her features to show no sign of recognition. Happy had told her that as far as anyone here knew, she didn't exist, and Jax wanted to keep it that way. While that had hurt for a moment, she understood that for whatever reason, Jax wanted to keep her separate from his family.

Happy patted her on the back as they stopped in front of Jax and the other woman. "Hey, boss, this is Mickie Donovan, a friend of the family. Mickie, this is Jax Teller, the president of SAMCRO and his mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow." 

Jax gave her a polite smile as if he didn't know her and stuck out a hand for her to shake. When her hand clasped his, he squeezed tightly for a moment, putting her at ease. As she drew back, the woman looked at Happy with a grin on her face. "Hap, you get an old lady that we didn't know about?"

Before Happy could say anything, a little boy came running up and wrapped himself around Jax's legs. Mickie tried to hide the shock on her face when Jax grinned and leaned down to hug the boy.

"Daddy, Uncle Tig gave me a new car!"

Jax took the car from the little boy and looked at it before handing it back. "That's awesome, buddy. Why don't you go play with it outside by the swings?"

Happy tugged on Mickie's arm and nodded toward a hallway. "Let's get you settled in."

Gemma smiled at Mickie and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze as she tried to ignore the intense way Jax was staring at her from beside his mother. "Yeah, go with Hap for now, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chat. Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Mickie let Happy tug her down the hallway until he stopped at a closed door and dug around in his pocket for a key. Once he got the door unlocked, he led her inside to a surprisingly tidy bedroom, complete with adjoining bathroom. He set her duffel on the dresser as she sat down on the side of the bed, staring at her Doc Martens, deep in thought. Happy nudged her with his elbow as he sat down beside her.

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

Mickie shook her head. "I didn't even know he had a kid."

Happy nodded. "Two, actually. Look, I'm betting there's a lot you don't know, but I think most of it will become clear soon enough. I'm gonna go see if I'm needed for anything out front. Just hang out in here until I come to get you."

Mickie nodded as he stood up and left the room, shutting the door softly behind himself. She let herself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After church, Happy once again waited until everyone had left the room before turning to Jax. 

"You need to go talk to her. Abel threw her for a loop, man."

Jax sighed and nodded as he lit a cigarette. He'd wanted to hug her when she got there, but Gemma had been giving him an update on everyone that was coming in and it hadn't felt like the right time. He hadn't missed the look of shock on her face as Abel had come to him either. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he could only hope that she stuck around after he was finished.

"I will when we get back. Right now, we gotta take care of business."

Happy nodded, his displeasure showing on his usually stoic face. They walked out to find Mickie talking to Gemma and Lyla, laughing at something Opie's widow had said. They walked up, Jax interrupting the women to speak to his mom.

"We gotta go handle some things. Keep everyone inside the gates until we get back, ok?"

Gemma nodded as Jax leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, baby. You guys be careful, alright?"

Jax nodded, his eyes locking on Mickie's until she looked away, a strange expression on her face. He sighed before motioning for the guys to follow him out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma looked around the group of old ladies, girlfriends, and children and smiled, content that everyone was accounted for. Her eyes narrowed on the new girl chatting and laughing with Lyla. She hadn't missed the looks passing between her son and Happy's friend and knew that there was something going on but she couldn't figure out what it was. Before she could stride over to the two women and demand to know what was going on, Chuckie tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're running low on beer. You want me to send a couple of prospects?"

Before she could answer, she heard Lyla speak from beside her. On her other side was Mickie, looking on with interest.

"We can go if you want."

Gemma shook her head. "No, you heard what Jax said. Nobody is supposed to leave the compound."

Lyla looked at Mickie before turning back to Gemma with a grin on her face. "Yeah, but we wouldn't be on anyone's radar. I'm not an old lady anymore and Mickey is just a friend of Happy's. We aren't valuable enough to the club to kidnap. You can bet that the Irish know who the important players are."

Mickie nodded and spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, it's no big deal. We'll be back before we're missed."

Gemma sighed and shook her head before shrugging and grinning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "You just see that you are. I don't want to get yelled at by my son."

Mickie grinned as she took the money, but Gemma didn't miss the look of sadness that ran across her face first. "Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that." She looked at Lyla and nodded. "Ok, I'll drive. Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax parked his bike in his spot with a frown on his face. He looked at Happy as they all walked toward the clubhouse, pointing to the spot where Mickie's Jeep had been when they left.

"Where did she go?"

Happy shrugged as Chibs and Tig came to stand beside them. "Hell, man, I don't know."

Chibs eyed the younger man beside him. "We got a problem Jackie boy?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know yet. Let's talk to mom before I decide just how much trouble my girlfriend is in."

Tig and Chibs looked shocked as Happy just grinned. Tig pointed at Happy before scratching at his goatee in confusion. "I thought she was Happy's."

Jax gave the men a small grin as they all headed toward the clubhouse. "Well, now ya know different. Look, I was trying to keep her a secret, but then this shit happened so it is what it is. Mom doesn't know yet though, so if you could keep quiet around her that would be great."

Chibs grinned and patted him on the back as Tig chuckled. "Yeah, that shouldn't be hard at all."

As they entered the main room, Jax zeroed in on his mom's location at the bar. Before she could open her mouth, he was pointing toward the parking lot. "Where did Mickie go?"

Gemma lifted a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, hello to you too. Mickie and Lyla went on a beer run."

Jax looked at his mother unbelievingly for a moment before turning to Happy and nodding. "Oh, they went on a beer run. Makes sense right?" Happy shook his head as Jax turned back to Gemma, furious. "What part of nobody leaves didn't you understand?"

Gemma shook her head. "They volunteered to go. I didn't see a problem with it."

Jax scoffed. "So instead of sending Chuckie and a prospect, you sent Opie's old lady and my girlfriend?"

Tig and Chibs chuckled as Gemma narrowed her eyes at her son. "I thought she was with Happy."

Tig patted Jax on the shoulder. "Well that secret didn't last long, did it?"

Jax groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I hadn't gotten around to telling anyone yet, ok? We thought this was the easiest option."

Gemma shook her head and chuckled. "Well, yeah, cause lying is always easier."

Jax just shook his head as he turned back to the door. "I swear to God, mom... if anything happens to them, I'll... "

Just then, the door opened, admitting a laughing Lyla and Mickie. They stopped short when they saw four frowning Sons and a smirking Gemma. Jax marched up to Mickie and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Mickie pushed him back with a frown. "Beer run. Did you not get the memo?"

Jax looked down at her with a raised brow. "Do you really think now is the time to be a smartass? I was worried!"

Mickie pointed at herself and Lyla before pushing past him to toss Chuckie her keys. "We're fine. Chuckie, you wanna unload the car?"

Chuckie caught her keys and bowed. "I accept that."

Before Mickie could move, Jax had her by the arm and was pulling her down the hall to the dorms. "We need to talk. Now."


	17. Secrets (Part Three)

Jax pulled Mickie down the hall until they reached the last room. He unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in before him, then shut and locked the door. He stood leaning against the door as Mickie took a seat at the small desk in the corner.

"You had to know that was a stupid stunt. You were standing right there when I said that nobody was to leave."

Mickie just shrugged. "I thought it was better me than a prospect. At least they would be here to watch out for everyone else." Jax started to reply but Mickie held up a hand to stop him. "Ok, yeah, I get it. I shouldn't have left, but we're back and we're fine, so can we move on? I'd like to talk about the fact that you have a whole fucking life I knew nothing about."

Jax blew out a breath as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed facing Mickie. "What would you like to know? I don't know where to start."

She refused to look at him, instead staring at the wall. "I don't know, but... why did you continue to see me if you were ashamed of your family and friends knowing about me?"

Jax stared at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "No, darlin, that wasn't it. I mean, Happy knew about you. I didn't hide you from him, did I? And I didn't hesitate to bring you here when I thought you might be in danger." He looked down at his shoes before continuing. "I guess I thought you'd break things off if you knew about the shitstorm that is my life."

Mickie looked at him then, surprise in her eyes. "Nobody has a clean life, Jackson, but... you have kids I didn't know about. Am I to assume that there's a mother somewhere too?"

Jax shook his head, looking her in the eye. "No. Abel's mom is out of the picture, and Thomas's mom is dead." He broke eye contact and looked down at the floor again. "Her death was because of this club." He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I've done a lot of bad shit, but when we're together, I'm able to forget about all of the past and just enjoy the present. I guess I didn't want to give that up, and I knew that if you found out about the club, and my history, that you would walk away."

Mickie shook her head as she got up to walk over to where Jax was sitting. She ran her hand through his hair, making him sigh before looking up at her. "That doesn't give me much credit, does it sport? I'm not stupid, Jackson. I know what the kutte on your back means. I know you're into some pretty shady shit, and if that was going to scare me off, I'd been gone a long time ago."

Jax let his head fall against Mickie's stomach as she stood still running her hands through his hair. Her actions seemed to soothe him as he spoke quietly. "Are you going to stick around? I mean, I'd like you to get to know everyone. I think you'd fit in well here, and I think once they get to know you, the boys will love you."

Mickie grinned. "A ready-made family, huh?"

Jax lifted his head to grin up at her. "Well, I do come with attachments, but that doesn't mean we can't add to that family when we're ready." He slowly stood up, towering over her when he got to his feet. He let his hands rest on her hips as he drew her closer, that unholy smirk of his planted on his handsome face. "I don't know though. You seem to have a hard time following orders and an old lady has to listen to her old man."

Mickie scoffed as he leaned down to kiss just below her ear. "As if you're man enough to tell me what to do."

Jax chuckled as he suddenly lifted her and threw her onto the bed, making her bounce as she squealed in surprise. He followed, levering his body over hers and effectively pinning her down. "I guess I'm going to have to give that smart mouth something else to do besides talk, huh?"

Mickie bit her lip and slowly nodded as his head came down and their lips met. What started out as sweet and slow soon became heated and frenzied as hands pushed at clothes and tongues fought for dominance. All that could be heard were soft moans and whispered words, neither sure what the other was saying as they tried to shut out the world.

Unfortunately, though, the world would not be ignored and came back with force in the form of someone pounding on the door. With a muttered curse, Jax got up and stalked over to the door, flinging it open to find a smirking Tig on the other side.

"Sorry, but Gem wanted me to let you know that chow's on. Come on before it's all gone."

Without a word, Jax shut the door in his face, hearing the other man laughing on the other side. He turned back to the bed where Mickie was straightening her clothes and grinning at the obviously pissed off biker. She walked over and patted him on the chest as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans. 

"Come on, feed your girlfriend."

Jax smirked. "I got something for you to eat right here."

Mickie rolled her eyes and scoffed as he chuckled. "Classy, Jackson."

He threw an arm around her shoulders and opened the door. When they reached the main room, Jax stopped in the middle of the room by Gemma and raised his voice to be heard over the crowd of people. 

"Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mickie Donovan."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


	18. Hands All Over

His hands. She couldn't stop staring at his hands. Even as busy as she was making drinks, she had noticed the moment he had sat down at the end of the bar. The tattoos and leather motorcycle kutte had grabbed her attention, but as she sat a beer down in front of him and walked back to the other end of the bar, he had tapped his bottle with one of the metal rings on his fingers and that was it. His hands were the kind that exuded strength, that would know how to hold and caress a woman.

She sighed as she watched him raise that same hand and beckon her over. She refused to make eye contact, preferring to stare to the left of his bald and tattooed head. She felt a shiver run down her spine when he spoke in that gravelly voice.

"Whiskey neat."

She nodded, turning on her heel and striding over to make his drink before bringing it back and setting it down in front of him. She was beckoned to the other end of the bar and made a break for it, breathing a sigh of relief when he was no longer in her line of sight. Her best friend Jessie sat her tray on the bar and loaded the beers that she had placed there for her. She frowned when she noticed how nervous she was.

"What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head and sighed. "The guy at the end of the bar... you see him?"

Jessie looked discreetly in that direction and grinned mischievously. "The tall drink of water with the tats?" When she nodded, she smirked. "Yeah, Sam, he's just your type. Good luck with that one."

Sam sighed again as one of her regulars sat down and ordered a Manhattan. Once there was a lull in the action, she let her gaze wander once more and noticed that his hands were now cupping the whiskey glass, one finger running around the rim in circles. She found herself mesmerized by the motion, wondering just how those hands would feel on her body. She shook herself as she watched him play with the now empty glass, sliding it back and forth in front of him.

She broke herself from her trance with a wry grin and shake of her head. She really needed to get laid, because if a man's hands were turning her on this much, she needed help. She heard a loud rap reverberate down the bar and looked to see him pointing at his glass for a refill. She wanted to melt into the floor as she realized that he knew what she had been doing for most of the evening.

She nodded to Jessie and when her friend came to the bar, she motioned for her to come around. "I need to take a break for a few minutes... get some air. Can you cover?"

Jessie nodded knowingly, grinning as Sam practically ran from behind the bar and out the back door into the alley. Once the door shut behind her, she leaned against the cool brick and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She stood there for several minutes, breathing deeply to calm herself, hoping that he would be gone when she went back in.

Suddenly, she got the feeling that she was no longer alone and opened her eyes to see the man from inside right in front of her, leaning on the wall with one hand by her head. She finally had the nerve to look him in the eye and found that in the dim lighting from the alley overheard light, they were dark like chocolate. He smiled and all she could think was, 'Oh shit.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy had watched the woman behind the bar all night. He studied her as she worked, noting that she kept up well with the demand for alcohol. She was attractive, certainly more than the women he'd been hanging around with lately. She had waist-length dark red hair that curled slightly in the California heat, and hazel eyes that sparkled when she laughed with the customers. Her body looked to be just about perfect under the tight clothes she had on, and it made him want to find out for himself.

He'd began to notice that she couldn't make eye contact with him before he ordered his second drink. She was watching his hands, so to amuse himself, he'd started being more expressive when Kozik would ask him something. As he watched her almost complete concentration on his hands, he started to feel something in the pit of his stomach and smiled to himself. From then on, she had his complete attention, so much so that Kozik left him sitting at the bar alone to go entertain a table of college girls in the corner.

He'd taken his eyes off of her for a moment to glare at the man flirting heavily with the one that he now considered his, only to look back and see the waitress in her place. He frowned as the woman walked over to him and leaned on the bar, grinning. She motioned toward a door off to the side of the bar with her head.

"She went out back to get some air. Something was stirring her up." Her grin widened. "You can get there through the alley to the side of the building."

Happy nodded and stood up, digging into the pocket of his jeans to throw money down on the bar before striding toward the door. When he found the alley, he walked slowly, watching her to see if she noticed him, but from this distance, it looked like her eyes were closed. That allowed him to be in her personal space before she sensed that she was no longer alone.

When her eyes snapped open, Happy saw panic flick through them, followed closely by desire, making that spring low in his stomach tighten more. He grinned slowly and she swallowed hard. He leaned in closer still, letting the hand that wasn't supporting him against the wall reach up and run a finger around her bottom lip. He watched with satisfaction as her breath hitched in her chest, making him smile a little wider. 

"You've been staring at me all night, little girl. You running now?"


	19. Point Of No Return

Debi sat watching Gemma doing paperwork for a while as she glanced every now and then into the garage area through the window in the office. She could see her brother Juice working on a car with his friend and brother, Happy Lowman. She wrinkled up her nose as she thought of the running feud she had with him. They were like oil and water, never mixing from the first moment they had met each other.

She didn't realize that she was staring at the broad back of the club enforcer until Gemma cleared her throat, breaking her concentration. She blinked as she turned back to the older woman, who was giving her a knowing smirk.

"When are you two just going to admit that you have the hots for each other?"

Debi snorted and shook her head. "I don't know, Gem. Has hell frozen over already?"

Gemma shook her head as she sat back in her chair. "How long you here for this time?"

Debi shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the SAMCRO matriarch. "I don't know... a few days. I needed a vacation."

Gemma nodded. "You gonna tell Juice?"

Debi's eyes shot to Gemma's and she shook her head. Debi should have known that she couldn't get much past the older woman. "There's nothing to tell. He got physical and I hopped on a plane."

Gemma shook her head. "Baby, you need to tell them so they know. He gonna come looking?"

Again, Debi shrugged. "Don't know. If he does, I'll handle him."

Gemma snorted. "Yeah, right, that's the reason you ran here where your brother is. Cause you wanna handle it yourself."

Debi grinned. "Juice is my security blanket. Always has been since he was born. I just feel better where he is."

Gemma nodded. "I get that, but you need to hear me. If he comes here, Happy will kill him."

Debi shook her head. "I doubt that Happy cares much about the men I fuck, Gem. He's too busy working his way through the croweaters."

Gemma shrugged as she got up from her chair. "I see how he looks at you when you're not looking. Come on, let's go pick up lunch."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy watched Gemma and Debi walk across the lot to Gemma's SUV, not being able to keep his eyes off of Debi's perfect ass. He knew there was chemistry between them but they couldn't get past the hateful words to find out. His thoughts were interrupted when Juice threw a shop towel in his face. He turned to see his brother glaring at him.

"Could you not look at my sister like she was dessert?"

Happy smirked and shrugged. "I'm just appreciative of the view, man."

Juice snorted as he shook his head. "Really? Because you two can't say two nice words to each other, but yet you'll both stare like you're starving when the other isn't looking."

Happy tilted his head. "Well, if she could keep her mouth shut and stay in town for longer than a day or two at a time, something might come of it."

Juice just shook his head and stared off into space for a moment before replying. "I think something's wrong this time. She's not like she usually is. It's like she keeps looking over her shoulder."

Happy nodded in agreement because he had noticed the same thing. "You think something happened with her latest dick?"

Juice nodded. "It's possible, but with her being in New York, I can't say for sure. I wish I could get her to move out here so I could keep an eye on her. With mom and dad both gone now, we're the only family we have left."

Happy nodded. He understood that sentiment since his mom was the only family he himself had left. It had taken considerable begging on his part to finally get her to move to a senior community there in Charming so he could watch over her more closely. He had felt that Bakersfield was just too far away for his comfort.

"She said she was on vacation, right?" When Juice nodded, he continued with a nod. "That gives us a couple of weeks to figure shit out. If she's hiding something, she won't be able to keep it quiet for long."

Juice nodded but sighed as he looked at his best friend. "Just... don't treat her like a croweater, man. She's better than that."

Happy stared at him for a moment before nodding. "She is and she's mine, whether she knows it yet or not." He slapped Juice on the shoulder. "We'll get it sorted out, don't worry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna answer that, little girl? It's fucking annoying."

Debi jumped in surprise before rolling her eyes and turning the ringer off on her phone. It was Max again. He'd started calling a couple of hours ago and she'd ignored every call. She turned to Happy with a sneer.

"I turned off the ringer. Happy now?"

He shook his head. "No. Why don't you just fucking answer it? You hiding from someone?" When she just stared at him, he held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Debi chuckled and shook her head. "No fucking way you're getting my phone, Lowman. Why don't you go bury yourself in a croweater and mind your own fucking business?"

Happy shook his head and took a step closer to the smaller woman, caging her in against the bar. Debi had come into the clubhouse to get a bottle of water while everyone was outside and he had followed her. "I'm making you my business, Debi. Who the fuck are you avoiding?" He leaned down and smirked at her, trying to get a rise out of the suddenly nervous woman. "You ride the wrong dick, little girl? He won't leave that pussy alone now?" He shook his head. "Must be some magic shit."

Debi stared at him for a moment before slapping a hand against his chest and pushing him back. He moved, but only because he wanted to, a fact that Debi was greatly aware of. You didn't make Happy Lowman do anything he didn't want to do.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Happy! Why don't you just leave it alone?"

Happy shook his head. "I know more about you than you think, and I ain't leaving shit alone. You might be able to fool Juice, but I got your number, little girl. You're hiding from someone. When you're ready to tell me who, you know where to find me."


	20. Point Of No Return (Part Two)

Happy sat down beside Juice at the bar later that night. "You need to get her phone away from her. She keeps getting calls but she isn't answering them."

Juice nodded, looking over his shoulder to where his sister sat talking to Tig and Chibs. "Yeah, not as easy as you seem to think. It's never out of her sight."

Happy sighed and shook his head. "Jesus, man, just walk up and take it." 

He growled something under his breath as he stood up and stalked over to where she was sitting, placing a hand down on her phone and picking it up before she could stop him. He tossed it to Juice, who caught it and immediately started checking her call log. Debi cursed and jumped up to get it back, but Happy wrapped his arm around her waist, preventing her from going after her brother.

"That's mine! Give it back, Juan Carlos!"

Happy tightened his grip on her, shaking his head. "Calm down, little girl! You'll get it back when he's done." He looked over at Juice. "What ya got?"

Juice looked up with a frown on his face. "Debi, who the fuck is Max and why has he left thirty voicemails and forty-five text messages?" He clicked on a voicemail and listened, his eyes squinting in anger before tossing the phone to Happy. "Listen to that."

Before Happy could put the phone to his ear, it rang, making him smirk and Debi groan. He hit accept and lifted it. "What?" He listened for a moment before his brow shot up. "I'm Debi's old man, who the fuck are you?" Debi stopped struggling and stared at him open-mouthed as he listened for another minute. "Yeah? Well, she's in Charming, California. You should come by, say hi."

He ended the call and handed the phone to still-silent Debi as Chibs and Tig snickered and Juice shook his head. When she came to her senses, she smacked him hard on the bicep and glared at him. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" She smacked him again, making him growl low in his throat. "You are not my old man! Now he's going to... you're an asshole!"

Happy grabbed her arm as she swung again and shook her to get her attention. "It's glaringly obvious that I'm the only one that can handle you. You need a man that won't take your shit."

Debi stopped struggling and shook her head, yanking her arm loose from his grip. "Yeah, I'm sure that was the problem between me and Max. He couldn't handle my shit so he put me in the hospital. Makes sense, right?"

Happy cursed under his breath as she ran for the door. He was so focused on watching Debi leave that he didn't see the hit coming until he was picking his ass up off the floor. He looked up to see Juice standing over him, breathing heavily. "Ring, now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debi was packing her last bag when she heard someone knock on her hotel room door. She sighed, thinking that Juice had come to talk to her, but when she opened the door, she found a rather bruised Happy standing there staring at her. She shook her head as she stepped back to let him in, watching as he spied her bags sitting by the bed. 

"Running again?"

She glared at him as she slammed the door shut, not wanting the whole hotel to hear their conversation. "What choice do I have? You fucking told him where to find me."

Happy shrugged, looking unapologetic for that fact. "I wanted him to come here so I can deal with him, but that's not what I was talking about."

Debi threw her hands up. "Then what is it that I'm running from if not him?"

He motioned between them before sitting down at the end of the bed. "This. Us. We've been dancing around us since the first time you came to visit Juice. You come to visit, we fight, we get closer, you fight some more, throwing that fucking wall up between us. I've let you every time, but we're done with that now. So, why the fuck are you running from me?"

Debi sighed and shook her head as she walked over and took his face in her hands, turning it to the light. "What happened to your face?"

Happy pinned her with a look before shaking his head. "Juice. He took offense to the way I talked to you, calling you mine. We fought it out. He's good now."

Debi nodded. "It's easier to fight with you than to think about what it means."

Happy shook his head as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "No, fighting is only easier because you don't face it." 

He leaned down and took her lips with his, and Debi forgot how to breathe for a moment. She whimpered against his lips as he let his hands wander down to her ass before suddenly lifting her up and turning to throw her onto the bed. He followed her down and later Debi would try to remember how quickly he had gotten them both out of their clothes, but it was all a blur as they came together, his face buried in her neck as he thrust into her slowly, rocking his hips until he was fully seated inside her.

No more words were spoken between them as Happy showed her just how easy it could be if you stopped fighting something that was meant to be. He pinned her hands above her head on the pillow and thrust hard, causing her to cry out at the new angle. He smirked as her cries became louder, sure that anyone in the rooms on either side of hers was getting an earful. When her orgasm overtook her, her muscles clamped around him hard, making him curse before shouting her name.

They both collapsed on the mattress, breathing heavily but still entwined together, Happy not willing to let her get too far away from him. When he could talk again, he rolled over so that he was once again on top of her, pinning her down.

"You're mine, Debi."

Debi grinned up at him before nodding, getting an answering smirk from her man. "And you're mine, Happy."

He swooped down for a kiss before grinning at her. "Damn straight."


	21. Point Of No Return (Part Three)

Debi stood in the mostly empty living room of the small house and stared in shock at her old man. "Since when do you own a house?"

Happy smirked as he tossed her a set of keys. "I've had it for a while now. Sometimes, even I need to get away from the clubhouse." He shrugged as he looked around at the sparse furnishings. "There's not a lot here but you can buy more shit if you want."

Debi nodded as she looked around, already envisioning where to put her things. "I have some things I can bring here from New York as well."

Happy nodded as he rubbed his bald head in thought. "Yeah, we'll try to figure out a good time to go pack up your shit." He held up a hand to silence her as her mouth opened. "You're not going back alone, even if I can't go, you'll take Juice and a prospect back with you."

She grinned as she walked over and put an around his waist, cuddling into his side. "I wasn't going to argue with you."

Happy looked up at the ceiling. "It's a fucking miracle!"

Debi grinned. "Yeah? The miracle will be Clay letting Juice and a prospect go back to New York with me, just sayin."

Happy shook his head. "I'll handle Clay. Come on, Gemma wants everyone at their house for a family dinner."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Happy had just stepped out of the shower when his phone rang from the bedside table. He stuck his head out of the bathroom doorway and looked at Debi. "Grab that, will ya babe?"

Debi groaned and rolled over to snatch his phone off the table and flip it open. He heard her say something to the other person, he presumed Juice, then heard her curse. When he stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw her pulling on a pair of jeans.

"What's up, Debi?"

She shook her head as she grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it on. "Max just showed up at TM. He wants me."

Happy cursed under his breath as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on quickly. "I just bet he fucking does. You stay here."

Debi shook her head as she tied her sneakers. "No fucking way, Hap. You aren't going without me."

Happy eyed her as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat down to put on his boots. "Fine, but you stay by my side the whole time, you hear me? Was Juice going to stall him until we got there?"

"Yeah, he said Tig and Chibs were keeping him occupied."

Happy smirked and nodded. "I just bet they are. You ready?"

Debi nodded and followed him out of the bedroom and then out of the house, climbing on the back of his bike without complaint. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached TM, Happy parked in his normal spot and spared Debi a warning glance before taking her hand and pulling her behind him. As they got near the clubhouse, Tig and Chibs walked out followed by a man that Happy presumed was Max by the way Debi stiffened up. He started to walk toward her, but Tig put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still as Happy stopped in front of him.

"I just came to collect Debi, then I'll be on my way. I don't want any trouble."

Happy nodded before stepping up to stand directly in front of him. He nodded to Chibs, who walked behind him to put an arm around Debi and draw her over to the side. Happy chewed on his toothpick for a moment before spitting it out.

"If you didn't want trouble, you would have kept your ass in New York. I told you on the phone that she's mine, so I'm not sure how you're going to collect something that doesn't belong to you anymore."

Max looked around Happy to where Debi was standing by Chibs and shook his head. "Tell him, Debi. You don't belong here with a bunch of bikers. I know I shouldn't have hit you, but this is ridiculous!"

Happy watched as Juice walked out the door to stand behind Max with Clay, Jax, and Opie. Debi spoke up from behind him. "You need to go, Max. I'm where I need to be."

Max shook his head and laughed. "God, you're such a bitch! I didn't come all this way for you to decide to stay with some bastard biker! Get your ass in the car, now!"

Before anyone could react, Juice had him knocked to the ground and was standing over him, fuming. "You don't get to talk to my sister or my brother that way!" He looked up at Happy. "What do you want to do with him?"

Happy smirked, pointing to the black van sitting across the lot. "Take him to the cabin. I'll be there shortly." He turned to Debi and motioned for her to come to him as Juice and Tig loaded Max into the back of the van. He took her hand and drew her into a hug before leaning down to kiss her and turn her loose. "You trust me to handle this?"

Debi nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I do. You'll do what you need to."

Happy nodded and walked over to get on his bike and follow after the van that had just left the lot. Chibs stepped up beside her and threw an arm around her shoulders. "That Max fella was wrong, ya know."

Debi looked at him. "How so?"

Chibs leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Ya do belong with us."


	22. It's Only Make Believe

"Just knock on the door, man."

Jax pulled his cap off of his head and dragged a heavily ringed hand through his blond hair as he looked at his best friend. "You sure this is a good idea, Ope? I mean, now that I think about it a little... "

Opie shook his head and cut off his friend, who sounded like he was edging into panic mode. "Look, we have talked about this all night. You want your mom off your back for a while? Even Donna thinks it's a good idea, and she never agrees with anything we come up with."

Jax shook his head. "I just don't know. I mean, yeah, I want mom to shut the fuck up for a minute but is it fair to drag Jessie into this?"

Opie sighed and shook his head as he lit a cigarette. "I think Jessie's perfect for this. Your mom won't have a problem believing it because you've had a crush on her for years, Tara was just always there. You won't have a problem pretending to like her."

Jax looked down at his white Nikes before nodding and lifting his hand to knock on the door. A couple of minutes later, Jessie opened it, yawning as she looked at the two imposing men on her doorstep. She cocked her head in question but stepped back so that they could enter her apartment. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at the butt crack of dawn, guys?"

Jax and Opie chuckled as she shut the door and walked to the kitchen to see if the coffee was done. Opie elbowed Jax, and with a dirty look to his best friend, Jax cleared his throat. "Uh, I need to ask you something, but I need you to be awake for it, Jess."

He watched as Jessie looked at him before nodding and taking a sip of her coffee. She lit a cigarette and took a drag before blowing out the smoke and nodding again. "Ok, this is as awake as I'm going to be at six a.m."

Jax grinned before nodding. "Ok. So you're my best friend... well, my female best friend. I need you to pretend that you love me."

Jessie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard before motioning toward Jax. "I'm going to need more of an explanation than that, bud."

Jax's grin widened. "Well, see, mom has been riding my ass to find a good girl to make my old lady since Tara left to go back to Chicago. I don't really have time for that shit right now, so I thought... Opie and I thought, that if you would pretend to be my old lady for a while, mom would get off my back and be happy for five minutes."

Jessie looked between both men before nodding and taking another sip of her coffee. "I see. Well... I guess I can do that, but it's only for a little while, right?"

Jax nodded, the relief evident in his face. "Yeah, just for a little while." He chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "Darlin, you have no idea how much you're helping me out." He pulled back to look down at her. "We gotta get to work, but I'll come by this evening and we'll talk it all out, ok?"

She nodded as both men kissed her on the cheek and started for the door. Before Opie could get away, she spoke up. "Hey, Ope, you got a minute? I need to ask you about Donna's birthday." 

Jax told Opie he'd meet him at TM and left, leaving Opie there to face Jessie's sudden wrath. She hauled off and punched him in the arm, making him bust out laughing and rub his arm. "Hey, that kind of hurt!"

"What in the blue fuck were you thinking? Out of all the girls in Charming, I'm the only one that you could come up with?"

Opie shook his head, grinning down at the petite woman breathing fire in front of him. "It was Jax's idea to ask you, actually, but hey, it works, right? You've loved him since the sixth grade. It shouldn't be that hard to pretend to be his old lady."

Jessie glared at him as she shook her head, close to tears. "Opie, I don't know if I can fake this."

Opie reached out a hand and pulled her to him for a hug. "That's the beauty of it, shorty. You don't have to fake anything." He pulled back and walked to the door. "It'll all work out Jess, you'll see. I gotta go but I'll call you soon about Donna's birthday party, ok?"

She nodded as the door shut behind him and she plopped down on the couch with her head in her hands. When she woke up this morning, the last thing she had thought was that Jax would ask her to be his old lady, pretend or otherwise. She sighed as she let her head fall back against the cushion behind her. Opie was right, she had been in love with Jackson Teller since she and her parents had moved to Charming.

She sat there thinking about the blue-eyed Adonis and found herself grinning. Maybe Opie was right. How horrible would it be to pretend, even for a little while, that Jax really did love her?


	23. It's Only Make Believe (Part Two)

"Jessie! How goes the world of high finance?"

Jessie closed her door and looked to see Clay Morrow walking her way, arms outstretched for a hug. She chuckled as she walked to him, feeling his arms come around her. "Hell if I know. I'm just a lowly accountant. How are ya, Clay?"

Clay chuckled and squeezed her close before releasing her. "I'm good, sweetheart."

"Jessie Turner! Where the hell have you been?"

Jessie turned to see Gemma walking toward them and cringed inwardly. Although she knew that Jax's mother was the reason that she was here, that fact didn't help to get rid of her nerves. She planted the sunniest smile that she possessed in her arsenal and faced Gemma Teller-Morrow. "I've been around. You know, busy with work and life."

Gemma nodded as she took the younger woman into her arms for a welcoming hug. "Well, you need to bring your pretty ass around more often. What can we do for ya? Your car needing looked at?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, I was looking for Jax, actually."

Gemma lifted a brow but said nothing, only nodding toward the clubhouse. "I think he's inside. I'll walk you in." When they got inside, Jessie blushed a little when Gemma yelled. "Jax! You have a visitor!"

Bobby looked up from some paperwork on the bar and grinned as he got up and walked over to pull Jessie into a bear hug. "Baby girl, where have you been hiding yourself? It's been way too long since we've seen you."

Jessie grinned up at the older man and thought that it had been a while since she had seen everyone. She had kept herself away, not wanting to watch Jax and Tara being the happy couple that she had thought they were. Now she knew there had been trouble in paradise but at the time she'd thought all was well with the two.

She looked up to see Jax walking her way with a smirk on his face. He lifted a brow as if to ask if she was ready for this and she rolled her eyes at him, making his smirk get bigger. She had a few seconds to wonder about the mischievous look in his eyes before he was pulling her away from Bobby and holding her face in both hands.

"Hey, baby." 

Jax leaned in and kissed her and she was pretty sure her heart stopped right then. All she could do was hold onto his kutte with both hands as he took their kiss deeper. She had the vague thought that if she were going to die, being kissed by Jackson Teller would be going out in a blaze of glory.

"You going to kiss Jessie all day or tell us what the fuck is going on?"

Jax chuckled against Jessie's lips before giving her one more peck and turning her loose. She didn't get far though, because he wrapped an arm around her, letting his hand rest on her hip. "She's my old lady."

Gemma stared at them in shock for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face. She rushed forward and kissed them both on the cheek before nodding her head like she had known it all along. "Well, it's about damn time! You two have circled each other for years."

Jax chuckled. "Well, I decided to come in for a landing." He turned to Jessie and winked. "Come on, Jess. I need to get the extra helmet from my old dorm, then we can go."

Jessie gave everyone a little wave as Jax pulled her down the hallway to the dorms, not stopping until he was in the room he used when he spent the night. He shut and locked the door behind them, never letting go of Jessie's hand. She tugged a little but he refused to give it up, making her look at him in confusion.

"Jackson, unless your mother has a hidden camera in here, you can let go. You don't have to pretend now."

Jax smirked and shook his head as he gently herded her back against the door. "I'm not pretending, and if I go by the way you kissed me back just now, neither are you, darlin." He bit his lip and grinned, making Jessie sigh. "Maybe you like me just a little?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not just a little. Opie's right. I've been in love with you since the sixth grade when you used to pull my pigtails and kiss me before running away."

Jax laughed and shook his head. "Jesus, we have been circling each other for a long time, huh?" He blew out a breath. "So much time wasted when we could have been together."

"So what do we do about it?"

Jax grinned before kissing her on the forehead and stepping back to grab the helmet from his dresser. "Well, we're going to ride to Lodi, I'm going to take you to dinner and a movie, then we're coming back and I'm gonna claim you as mine."

Jessie lifted a brow at that. "Oh really?"

Jax smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah, really, but the great part is that you get to claim me too." He leaned in to kiss her but spoke against her lips. "And we get to keep claiming each other every day for the rest of our lives."

Jessie thought about it for a moment before nodding and leaning forward to kiss him before opening the door to walk out. "I don't share my popcorn."

Jax laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders. "See, babe, that's the beauty of this. I already knew that."


	24. Drunk Me

"Crystal Jenkins. We were ten years old. I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen." Opie and Jax chuckled as Tig grinned and slapped Happy on the arm. "What about you, Killa? Who was the first girl that you panted after?"

Happy grinned and tilted his head in thought. "Jessie Simon. We were six. I kissed her on the playground at recess and she punched me in the face."

Everyone cracked up at that, Opie wiping his eyes as he looked at his dad and smirked. "What about you, pop? I know mom wasn't the first woman you had feelings for."

Piney grunted as he swallowed a shot of Patron and set the shot glass down on the bar. "That was a long time ago, boy."

Jax grinned and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You don't ever forget the first one. Who was she?"

Piney grinned and nodded. "You're right about that, Jackson." His grin turned into a soft smile as he looked at the wall. "Her name was Roselyn. She was the only one that ever called me Monty."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1968

"You can't do this, Monty!"

Piney turned away from Rosie, shaking his head as he stared out over the water of the small lake. He'd brought her to their favorite place to tell her his news, hoping that it would soften the blow, but apparently, nothing would do that today.

"I have to, Rosie. I have to do my part. Please try to understand."

Rosie shook her head as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, wetting the fabric of the red sundress she'd worn especially for him. He had always loved her in red. "If you enlist now, you know where you'll be sent! Please, Monty! What about us? What about getting married?"

He turned back to her then, taking her into his arms and holding her close against his chest. "Baby, we can still get married. It'll just have to wait until I get back home, that's all. By then, you'll be old enough without your parent's permission. Please don't be so upset, Rosie. All of the guys are enlisting. We want to do our part. It's only fair."

Rosie wrenched herself away from him, shaking her head. Even though he knew that she was beyond upset, he still loved the way the sun shown on her chestnut hair. "They're going to send you to Vietnam, and you'll die for a war that we shouldn't even be involved in!" She pointed a finger at him. "If you do this, then we're through! I won't wait for them to send you home to me in a box or get a letter that you've been taken prisoner!"

Piney shook his head sadly as she slowly backed away from him. "Please, Rosie."

Rosie stopped and looked at him for a long moment before walking back to him and into his arms. "I'll always love you, Piermont Winston, but I can't wait for you. It's too much to ask. I'm so scared for you."

Piney nodded as he wiped the tears from her face with shaky hands. "I know, baby. I understand. I'll come back to you, I promise."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie, Jax, Tig, and Happy all sat silently as Piney finished telling him about the girl he had once loved. He shook his head as he poured another drink, downing it before sighing and looking at his son.

"That was the last time I ever saw her. I wrote to her for about six months, but she never wrote back. After a while, I moved on. When I was stateside again, I met your mother and J.T. and I started this club." He shook his head. "It wasn't fair to your mother, but I never loved her like I loved Rosie. I just never could."

Opie shook his head as he reached over and patted his dad on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, pop."

Piney waved his apology away and gave him a tired smile. "It's ok, son. Water under the bridge, right?" When Opie and the others nodded, he stood up on shaky legs. "I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya tomorrow."

When Piney had disappeared down the hall to the dorms, Jax shook his head and looked at Opie. "We need to find her, man. If she's still alive, we need to find her."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, do you know anything about a woman that Piney was with before he got with Mary? It would have been before he went to 'Nam."

Gemma shut the file cabinet and looked at Jax and Opie, nodding as she sat down at the desk and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, Roselyn Hightower, right?" She shrugged when both men nodded. "I don't know anything about her, just her name. She left him when he enlisted." She grinned slightly, shaking her head. "I always felt sorry for your mom, Ope. She was always second in Piney's heart."

Opie nodded and thanked her for the info before heading into the clubhouse. He found Juice sitting at the bar and walked over to him. "Juice, man I need a favor. I need everything you can find on a Roselyn Hightower."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the ranch-style house in a suburb of Oakland. He looked up and down the street as he waited for someone to open the door, noticing the well-manicured yards and children playing outside. He heard the click of the lock disengaging and turned back to the door to see a woman about his father's age staring at him with a questioning look. He smiled slightly and nodded to her.

"Uh, hello. Are you Roselyn Hightower?"

The woman nodded, looking more curious by the second. "Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?" She tilted her head, looking him up and down. "You look so familiar."

Opie grinned a little more as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm told I look like a younger version of my father. Piermont Winston."

Rosie put a hand to her heart and stared at Opie in shock. "You're Monty's boy? Oh my god, that's a name I haven't heard in years." She stepped back to let him in, patting her hair down when a soft breeze blew the gray-streaked strands of chestnut into her face. "Won't you come in?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piney sat at the bar, already deep into his bottle of Patron when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Monty Winston."

He stiffened up, slowly turning on his stool to face his first love. He stared in shock for a few moments before smiling slowly. "Rosie. I'll be damned. What are you doing here?"

He watched as she looked over at Opie and smiled. "A little birdie told me where I could find you. I can't believe it. You haven't changed a bit in all these years."

Piney chuckled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, you must have cataracts."

Rosie burst out laughing, shaking her head as she took a step closer. "No. You're still just as handsome as you ever were." She sighed, reaching out a hand to smooth down the collar of his denim kutte. "I can't believe it's been as long as it has."

Piney reached up and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles as he looked at her with moist eyes. "You're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago, Rosie." He cleared his throat before continuing. "You still like Italian? There's a good place here in town."

Rosie chuckled and nodded as she tucked her arm through his and let him lead her across the room. "I love it."

As they walked out, they didn't notice Jax give Opie a bro-hug or Opie wiping the excess moisture from his eyes as he watched his father with his first love. They had a lot of water to swim through, years of it, but maybe, just maybe, they would find their way back together again.


	25. Lonely Call

Jessie plopped down on the couch with her bowl of Cheerios and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, clicking through the channels until she found The Real Housewives. She sat back and watched the drama unfold. She shook her head, thinking to herself that this was what her life was going to be like now. It used to be busy but nowadays, she found herself spending a lot of time by herself. At first, it drove her crazy but now she was kind of liking the solitude.

She heard her phone start to ring and looked to see the picture of her and him flashing on the screen. She bit her lip as she picked up her phone and stared at it, torn between answering and ignoring. She knew that he was only calling because he was lonely. All the guys must have either went to bed or were occupied with crow eaters and he was alone, needing her to talk to him until he fell asleep. She clicked the ignore button and laid her phone on the couch beside her before picking her bowl of cereal back up.

Jessie could remember a time when she and Happy were joined at the hip. You hardly ever saw one without the other, but then that had all ended when Happy decided that they needed a break. He had told her that he wasn't ready for an old lady, that he still had more living to do before settling down. She'd been hurt but she'd understood. It had taken a couple of weeks, but he had started calling her when he was alone at night, seemingly just to hear her voice. 

She'd wondered every time he called if maybe he was regretting breaking things off with her, but she never voiced her questions. Now, she knew that she needed to make a clean break. If she was ever going to truly get over Happy Lowman, she couldn't continue to answer every time he called. She couldn't just be his lonely call.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Weeks Later

"Something has to give, girlfriend."

Jessie looked at her best friend and sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what you mean, Lyla."

Lyla rolled her eyes before reaching across the couch and taking Jessie's hand. "Sure you do. You and Happy. You need to go over there and have it out once and for all. You haven't left this house in weeks and nobody can stand to be around him." She sighed and squeezed Jessie's hand. "Just have it out. If you two can't fix it, then be clear and tell him that you both need to move on. You can't stay this way. You both need closure."

Jessie sat for a few minutes before finally nodding and standing up. She knew that Lyla was right. They couldn't continue the way they were. He was still calling and she was still ignoring because she thought that would be the easiest thing to do. Evidently, it wasn't. She grabbed her keys from the coffee table and grinned at her friend. "Ok, I'll give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?"

Lyla chuckled as they walked out of the house and to their respective cars. When they pulled out of the driveway they went separate ways, Lyla going to her house to check on the kids and Jessie heading toward the clubhouse. She stopped at the light and waited for it to change. As she pulled away, she never saw the truck that ran the red light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie stared at his friend and brother from one end of the couch as Happy sat staring down at his phone. Again. He shook his head.

"Man, when you gonna stop this shit? How long's it been since you actually talked to her?"

Happy looked at him with such a dead expression that Opie caught his breath. "Three weeks, two days, and twelve hours."

Opie shook his head. "Jesus, I didn't expect you to be that specific but man, that tells me a lot. Let me guess: you realize that you fucked up but now she won't talk to you."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, that sums it up. I really thought I was doing the right thing, but... I can't breathe without her, and not being able to at least hear her voice... "

Opie leaned forward. "Then go see her. Beg her to forgive you and take you back. Do something before we all fucking kill you, man."

Happy gave him a small nod before standing up and striding for the door. Opie was right. He needed to explain himself and hope that she'd take him back. He roared out of the lot, picking up speed until he saw flashing lights ahead of him. He slowed to go around the wreck, seeing what looked like a mangled Dodge Charger almost totally wrapped around a truck. It hit him with sudden certainty as he noticed that what wasn't burned on the car was a dark purple. Only one person he knew had a purple Charger.

He practically laid his bike down as he stopped, hopping off and running toward the ambulance that was parked at the curb. David Hale saw him coming and threw an arm out, catching Happy before he could get too close.

"Whoa! Happy, I was just going to call you... " Happy went to his knees as David tried to catch him. "Hey! Look at me, Happy!" When he brought his pain-filled eyes up to meet David's, he found the other man looking at him with sympathetic understanding. "She's alive, Happy. She's hurt, but she's alive." When Happy stood and started toward the ambulance, David once again held him back. "You need to let them work on Jessie. Go ahead to the hospital and I'll call TM."

Happy nodded distractedly, unable to take his eyes off of the open doors of the ambulance and the team working with Jessie. He turned and strode to his bike, saying a silent prayer as he raced off to St. Thomas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy sat in the silent hospital room beside Jessie's bed and watched for any signs that she was waking up. She'd been hurt badly in the crash, but they had managed to get her out before the car caught fire. The man that had T-boned her had died at the scene, being thrown through his windshield on impact. Now, it was a waiting game to see how long it took for her to come back to him. 

He'd had plenty of time to sit here and think, refusing to let anyone in to see her or talk to him. He knew with total clarity that he couldn't live without this woman. She drove him crazy, but he did the same to her. They may not be the greatest together, but they could work on that because they weren't any better away from each other.

He felt her fingers move against his where he was holding her hand and looked at her face to see that her eyelids were fluttering as if she were dreaming. He caught his breath and let it out slowly as her eyes blinked open and she stared around the room in confusion before landing her gaze on him.

"Happy. Why am I here? What happened?"

"You were in a car wreck, baby."

Jessie's brow wrinkled in concentration as she tried to piece everything together. Finally, she nodded and cleared her throat. "I was coming to see you."

Happy nodded. "I figured. I was coming to see you when I passed the wreck." He shook his head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I was so scared, Jessie. I don't know... " He shook his head again. "We have to work things out between us because we can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry for breaking up with you." He squeezed her hand. "I love you, baby."

Jessie gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Happy."


	26. Get What You Need

"Gem, you got the work order for the Audi?" Gemma nodded and handed Happy the paperwork as he glanced at the empty chair on the other side of the desk. "Jodi didn't make it in this morning?"

Gemma grinned and shook her head. "She had some kind of appointment. Said she'd be late coming in. Why?"

Happy shook his head and to Gemma, he seemed more snarky than usual. Of course, it was Mondy morning and the boys had partied pretty hard over the weekend. "It would just be nice if she could drag her ass in on time once in a while."

Gemma sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jodi has a better work record than you do, Hap. Why do you give a shit if she's late once in a while?"

Happy stared her down for a moment, shaking his head when she didn't break eye contact. Gemma wasn't one to back down from anyone, not even the club enforcer. "Man, what the fuck ever. You're just defending her because she's your family. She doesn't belong here."

He slammed the door on his way out and Gemma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to figure out what had crawled up Happy's ass and died. Apparently, it had something to do with Jodi. She'd just have to wait until her cousin came in to find out if she knew anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax swore as another wrench barely missed his head and bounced off of the wall. He shook his head and glared at Happy. "Man, throw one more tool and we're taking this shit to the ring. I don't know what your fucking problem is this morning, but you need to chill the fuck out."

Presently, Jax and Happy were the only two working in the garage. Juice and Opie were on tow truck duty and Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Clay were out on some business. Jax watched as Happy shook his head before kicking the tire on the car that he was working on. He turned to the younger man and leaned against the car, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. 

"You know anything about women?" When Jax smirked, Happy leveled him with a look. "I mean more than getting into their pants."

Jax shrugged as he wiped his hands on a shop towel and mimicked Happy's stance, taking out his own cigarette to smoke. "I know enough to get by. Why don't you give me an example and we'll go from there?"

Happy sighed and ran a hand over his face before shaking his head. "I don't know what to do, man. I hooked up with this girl this weekend... things were good... really good." Jax smirked at Happy's grin before it turned to a frown. "Then, when we were done fucking, she just got up, got dressed, and left."

Jax chuckled despite the storm brewing on Happy's face. "I'm not seeing a problem, brother. You're not one for cuddling after."

Happy shook his head again. "That's the fucking problem. I'm always the one to leave, and this time I was wanting her to stick around for a repeat and she just left."

Jax eyed the older man for a moment, before nodding his head. "You like this one. Is that it?"

Happy blew out a breath. "Yes. I need to know how to get her to stay."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodi walked into the office at TM at lunchtime to find Gemma sitting at her desk, smoking a cigarette and eating a salad. She sat back when she saw Jodi and shook her head. "Any idea why Happy's walking around with a permanent scowl on his face today?"

Jodi shrugged as she sat her bag down on the floor next to the desk. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since Friday night."

Gemma lifted a brow. "I didn't know you went to the party this weekend. What happened on Friday?"

Jodi again shrugged, now avoiding Gemma's direct stare. "We slept together."

Gemma sat forward in her chair as she stared at Jodi in shock. "You slept with Happy?!"

Jodi looked up from the papers in front of her. "Yeah, so?"

Gemma shook her head. "Well, that explains why he wanted to know where you were this morning."

Jodi shook her head and pointed a finger at her older cousin. "Gem, do not make a big deal out of this. It was one time and now it's over."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "This isn't like you, Jodi. You don't do the fuck and dash. You have more respect for yourself than that."

Jodi sighed and looked at her. "I know, and you're right, I don't, but Happy does. I knew that going in."

Gemma grinned at her. "You've been hot for Happy since you came here."

Jodi shrugged. "Yeah, I have, but he doesn't do relationships. I knew he'd been watching me for some time, and I thought that I could at least get one night with him, so I did. We both got what we wanted."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, well, apparently not, because Happy has been biting everyone's heads off today."

Jodi grinned. "He's just mad because I left before he had a chance to throw me out. He'll get over it."

Gemma just looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and muttering to herself. They sat and worked in silence for a while before the door to the garage opened and Happy strode in looking like he was ready for a fight. He looked at Gemma and pointed to the door.

"We need the room, Gem."


	27. Get What You Need (Part Two)

Gemma was barely out the door before Happy had it locked and was walking back across the office with a storm brewing in his chocolate brown eyes. Jodi swallowed hard as he leaned a hip on the desk right beside her chair.

"Where were you?"

Jodi leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, looking like a mini version of Gemma. "I had a doctor's appointment. What do you care? You don't cut my paycheck."

Happy rolled his eyes as he leaned closer. "Don't be a smartass. Why did you leave Friday night?"

Jodi sighed and tilted her head to look at him. "Because we were done? I thought you'd appreciate that."

Happy scoffed and shook his head. "Well, I didn't. I wasn't finished with you."

Jodi smirked and stood up to move around to the file cabinet. "Well, once is just gonna have to be enough, big guy."

Happy smiled to himself as she walked past him, throwing a hand out to grab her waist and turn her his way. He watched in fascination as the smirk on her face slowly morphed to a look of arousal. He'd know that look anywhere since he'd put it there Friday night. "We'll see if once was enough, won't we, little girl?" He pulled her a little closer as he stood up. "I think you want more."

He watched with secret amusement as she tried to school her features into a frown. "I think you're wrong."

Seeing as how Happy had never been one to back down from a challenge, Jodi found herself pushed back against the filing cabinet, his lips and hands reminding her of just how bad a liar she was. He ended the kiss and attacked her neck, making her moan and clutch his head in both hands, holding him closer. She didn't know what she hated more: the fact that he was right and she did indeed want more or the fact that he was the only one that could reduce her to this puddle of want and need just by touching her.

He was holding her against him with one hand on her ass as the other was busy trying to unbutton her jeans when there was a loud bang on the door followed by Jax's highly amused voice yelling. "Yo, we need to get back to work, man. Playtime is later."

Happy growled against her neck before lifting his head to look into her eyes, his own blown with desire. "We aren't finished, Jodi. Not by a long shot."

He released her and stepped back, breathing heavily as he watched her straighten her clothes back to normal. She shook her head as he started to turn to leave. "Yeah, we are, Lowman. You got what you wanted. Leave it at that."

Before she could move, he was back in her face. "You think I just wanted a quick fuck from you? You, out of everyone?" He shook his head. "If that was all I wanted, any bitch would have done the job. As I said, we aren't finished."

Jodi watched as he walked out, fanning herself as she sat back down in her chair. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she did know that she needed to stay far away from him until he got this crazy shit out of his head. She knew that there was no way that he was serious, he was just messing with her and she didn't appreciate it. Yeah, he didn't know how deeply she felt for him, but that was her saving grace as far as the other night went. If he'd known she had feelings for him, he never would have touched her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning, Jodi walked into the office of TM to find Gemma on the phone, arguing with someone. When she hung up, she called whoever it was an ungrateful bitch as Jodi sat down at her desk. She pointed at her with her lit cigarette, making Jodi grin. At least until she spoke.

"Cherry's got the flu. I need you to play bartender tonight for the club."

Jodi lifted panic-stricken eyes to Gemma and quickly shook her head. "No! No, no, no, I can't."

Gemma stared down her nose at her younger cousin, making Jodi swallow hard. "Yes, you can. It's Bobby's birthday and we have other charters coming in. Half-Sack can't handle the bar by himself. I need you to step up. Period."

Jodi cursed under her breath but nodded. She'd managed to stay clear of Happy all week, which was the way that she wanted it. Clay had unwittingly helped with that when he sent the club enforcer on a run with Tig and Chibs, but they were due back sometime today. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid him in the clubhouse later that night. She tuned back into Gemma as she rambled about all of the errands that she still had to run. Jodi jumped on that with glee.

"I can do it! You're needed here to oversee everything. I will gladly go pick up stuff."

Gemma eyed her cousin suspiciously before nodding. "You don't mind?" When Jodi shook her head, Gemma handed her a piece of paper with a list as long as her arm. "You wouldn't be avoiding a certain someone, would you?"

Jodi again shook her head as she grabbed her bag from the floor. "Nope, just helping out. That's what family does, right?"

Before Gemma could reply to that, they heard the sound of motorcycles roaring onto the lot. Gemma grinned as she pointed toward the door. "Well, don't let me keep you. There's a lot to do on that list."

After shooting Gemma a dirty look, Jodi walked out to find Tig, Chibs, and Happy all standing by their bikes, talking. She avoided eye contact with all of them and hurried toward her Jeep, but she wasn't fast enough. She heard Happy calling her name and unwillingly stopped and turned to see him striding her way. He stopped in front of her and looked at her with a brow raised.

"Where are you heading to, little girl?"

Jodi held up the list and backed up a step. "I have to get these errands ran for Bobby's party tonight."

He nodded, taking a step closer, which made her back up another step. Happy smirked and did it again, chuckling quietly when she moved again. "You seem nervous, Jodi. I haven't seen you all week, been missing you."

Jodi shrugged as she tried to swallow around the sudden lump in her throat. "Well, we've both been busy. I'll see ya around, yeah?"

She turned to continue on to her Jeep, faltering a step when she heard him speak, a little louder this time. "Yeah, you'll definitely see me, little girl. We have unfinished business."

She cursed under her breath as she got into her Jeep and peeled out of the parking lot, practically on two wheels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig watched as Jodi left in a hurry before he and Chibs walked over to where Happy was standing. He motioned toward the empty entrance with his head. "What's going on with you and Jodi? You trying to pull some shit there?"

Happy glared at him as he got nose to nose with his best friend. "Why, you interested in her?"

Tig heard Chibs curse as he shook his head and glared right back at Happy. "Nope, but if you're playing some game with her, it ain't cool, man. Especially with how she feels about you."

Happy's eyes narrowed. "What's that mean?"

Tig scoffed as he shook his head. "Seriously? She's in love with you, Hap. Has been for months now."

Happy stared at Tig for a moment before he started to smirk, throwing an arm around Tig's shoulders. "This is why you're my best friend. You just made shit a lot easier for me."


	28. Get What You Need (Part Three)

Happy sat at the end of the bar and watched his girl working the crowd like a pro. Every so often, a brother from another charter would walk up to the bar and try to push up on Jodi, and she shot them down every time. Of course, Happy would catch their eye and make sure they understood the way things were. He couldn't blame them because she was looking smoking hot but all they could do was look and he wanted to make that clear.

He grinned to himself as once again, she glanced his way, just as quickly turning her gaze away. He knew that he was making her nervous, but if she thought he was going away any time soon, she was mistaken. Finally, she got up the nerve to walk over and set a beer in front of him. Up until then, she'd made Half-Sack get him his drinks, which he didn't really appreciate. He didn't say anything to her, just nodded as her hand released the bottle.

"Are you sitting here for a reason?" When he just stared at her, she huffed and waved a hand around. "Look around, Hap. There's all sorts of debauchery going on right now. You should go join in the fun."

He gave her a small nod, picking up the beer to take a sip before setting it back down. "You gonna be here all night?" Jodi sighed and nodded. "Then I'll sit right here."

He chuckled when she growled and turned to wait on someone else. He felt movement next to him and saw Tig sit down. They nodded to each other before Tig grinned and looked Jodi's way. "Making life hard for little bit over there?"

Happy smirked and shrugged. "Nah, just making sure nobody pushes up on her, that's all." He leaned in a little closer and spoke quietly. "I need you to do me a solid, man. Get Jodi drunk." When Tig gave him a disbelieving look, Happy shrugged again and chuckled. "Ok, maybe not drunk, but she speaks more freely when she's tipsy. I need to get her to admit that she loves me."

Tig chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, won't work. She's working. She never drinks while she's working. You're gonna just have to follow her home when she's done here." He looked Happy in the eye. "You need to have this conversation in private, brother, not here in front of a bunch of drunk assholes."

Happy thought about it and nodded his agreement. He'd just have to sit here and wait for her to be finished for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodi sighed with relief when she walked out of the clubhouse. Happy had disappeared sometime in the last hour when she'd been busy. She felt a stab of disappointment but then thought that it was her own fault. She'd ignored him and he'd gotten tired of waiting for her to talk to him. As she walked out into the cool evening air, she tried not to think about what he could be doing right then, or who he could be doing it with.

She was halfway across the parking lot before she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Happy walking a few feet behind her. "You leaving?"

She nodded as she stopped beside her car. "Yeah, I'm done for the night. I think everyone's pretty loaded." She tilted her head. "Except for you. Out of character, Hap."

He grinned as he caged her against her driver's door. "I told you that we weren't finished. I wanted to have a clear head."

Jodi sighed as she shook her head. "What are you wanting, Happy? A repeat performance? One more time for old time's sake?"

He dipped his head down to look into her eyes. "That what you want?" He nuzzled her ear with his nose before resting his forehead on hers. "You want another ride, little girl?"

Jodi bit her lip as she tried to avoid his direct stare. If she were going to be honest, she'd take anything he'd give her, as desperate as that sounded even to her ears. She sighed and pushed lightly on his chest to get him to step back. "You following me or riding with me?"

He grinned as he held out a hand. "I'll drive. You can bring me back later."

She dropped the keys into his hand and walked around to the passenger side and got in. The ride to her house was quick and silent, both in their own thoughts as Happy pulled into her driveway. She turned a quizzical look in his direction before getting out of the car. "How did you know where I lived?"

Happy smirked as he placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the front door. "I know a lot of things." 

When he shut and locked the door behind himself, she threw her bag on the table in the hall as he placed her keys beside it. She walked into the living room and turned on a lamp before sitting down on the couch. She expected Happy to sit beside her, but he sat down on the coffee table in front of her, letting his hands rest on her knees. "Why are we here, Hap?"

Happy stared at her for a moment before he nodded. "I know."

Jodi frowned at him. "You know what?"

He grinned at her. "I know that you love me. Tig told me today."

Jodi shook her head. There was really no point in denying it, but she'd be having a conversation with Trager on Monday. "So what if I do? It doesn't change anything. Don't worry, you don't have to love me back to sleep with me."

Happy frowned at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Is that how this is to you? Just a booty call?"

Jodi threw up her hands. "What else would it be?"

Happy growled as he stood up and started to pace the floor. "Maybe it's me wanting to settle down. Maybe I've been in love with you for months too. Maybe last weekend was supposed to be the start of something, but you were too busy leaving to give me a chance to say anything." He put his hands on his hips and stared her down, making her squirm. "Bottom line, little girl. You wanna ride this dick again? You'll have to be my old lady first. If that ain't cool with you, then I guess we're done here."

Jodi tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break out across her face as she nodded. "Ok, so you're asking me to be your old lady?"

Happy rolled his eyes at her which caused a small giggle to come out. "Obviously."

Jodi blew out a breath and stood up in front of him. "Ok."

Happy smirked and leaned over to put a shoulder into his stomach and lift her over his shoulder. As he made his way down the hallway, he slapped her on the ass and she let out a laugh. "Keep laughing, little girl. I've had blue balls for a week. I'm planning to take all weekend."


	29. Puerto Rican Bake-Off

Tracy shut the filing cabinet as Juice stuck his head in the door leading to the garage. He smiled at her, making her chuckle. You just couldn't be in a bad mood when Juice Ortiz smiled at you.

"Hey, Tracy, you got a minute?"

She nodded and he stepped fully into the office, shutting the noise from the garage out with the closing of the door. "What's up, Juice?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his mohawk before sitting on the edge of the desk. "You know Gem's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "I want to make her a cake for her birthday."

Tracy smiled, loving how good-hearted Juice could be. "She'd love that! I didn't know that you knew how to bake!"

Juice chuckled and shook his head. "I don't. That's where you come in." He held up a hand when she started to speak. "Just hear me out, okay? Gemma always does something for our birthdays and somehow, nobody has anything planned for hers. I think that sucks and we should do something about it. You're the closest friend she has now that Luann is gone, and I thought that you might want to help me plan a surprise party for her."

Tracy stared at him for a moment before walking over and giving him a hug. "I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long time. Gemma will love it. So you want me to plan the party and make the cake?"

Juice shook his head and chuckled. "No, I want you to help me plan the party, but... I want you to teach me how to bake. I want to do the cake."

Tracy stared at him for a moment before grinning and nodding. "Have you ever baked anything?"

Juice winced and shook his head. "Nah, I can't even boil water. I could have asked Bobby, but I'd never hear the end of it if the guys find out, so... will you help me?"

Tracy chuckled and nodded, causing Juice to jump up and grab her in a hug, spinning her around the room and drawing attention from the garage area. "Yes! Ok, but this has to stay on the down-low, okay? I don't want anyone to find out just yet."

Tracy nodded again as she lifted a brow at Tig, who was staring at them through the window leading to the garage. "Alright, but first we need to plan the party, then we'll start the baking lessons. You free tonight?"

Juice nodded, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Yes! I'll bring pizza and beer to your place after work and we'll start planning. Thanks, Tracy!"

She giggled as Juice practically ran back to the garage, causing Happy and Tig to say something to him that she couldn't hear. She shook her head and went back to the filing, wanting to get the old work orders and invoices put away while Gemma was with Tara and the boys. She heard the door to the garage once again open and shut, causing her to turn that way, thinking that Juice had forgotten something. Instead, she saw Tig standing there, staring at her with a frown on his face. Tracy lifted a brow as she picked up a stack of papers from the desk. 

"Can I help you with something, Tig?"

He nodded before taking a step closer. "Something going on between you and Juicy? He seems awfully happy all of a sudden."

Tracy shook her head. "Nope, nothing going on. Juice is just a naturally happy person when you guys aren't dogging him all the time."

Tig shrugged. "Ok, I was just wondering. I mean, I figured because Juice is a little young for you and all."

Tracy slowly laid the papers back on the desk before putting her hands on her hips and facing off against the club SAA. "What are you trying to say, Trager? Did you just call me old?"

Tig once again shrugged, this time with a cocky grin on his face. "Well, sweetheart, I just think that maybe you should stick to the more mature guys of the club. You know, unless you got a Mrs. Robinson complex going or something."

Tracy nodded, taking a step forward to bring herself within kissing distance of Tig. "Well, I don't suppose that you need to worry about what I'm doing or with whom I'm doing it. You've had plenty of time to jump on this." She shrugged as she reached up to straighten the collar of his shirt. "Not my fault if you took too long and Juice jumped instead."

Tracy hoped that she was hiding the effect he was having on her nerves well enough to pull off being unaffected because, in truth, it was taking everything she had not to jump into his arms right there. She'd had a case for Tig since the day she met him, but he'd never shown any interest. Now, she thought with irony, he finally decides to show interest and she has to play it off.

Tig nodded with a look on his face so close to rage that Tracy caught her breath. He leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers. "Alright, doll, but keep in mind that you probably don't have the stamina to keep up with Juice. Ya know, being middle-aged and all." He stepped back as Tracy stared at him with her mouth hanging open in shock. "You might want to start taking some vitamins if you're going to play in the kid's section of the park."

As he strode out of the office, slamming the door behind him, she thought to herself that she took it all back. She wasn't in love with Tig Trager. She wanted to run over him with his own motorcycle instead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He called me middle-aged!"

Juice stared at her, a piece of pizza halfway to his mouth as he swallowed hard. "Damn, and he's still alive? You must really love him." When she looked at him like she wanted to smack him, he chuckled and shook his head. "Look, I get it. He acted like a dick but I think he's got a thing for you. He was just jealous." His grin got bigger. "Of me. Tig was jealous of me. Give me a second to enjoy that fact."

Tracy shook her head and grinned at him as she threw her napkin at his head before slumping back in her chair. "Look, this could work to our advantage. Let them think we're dating. It'll make it a lot easier to get all of this party shit done."

Juice nodded before he chuckled. "I don't know. You want me to pretend to be dating the hot single woman at the office that all the guys try to flirt with... at least when Tig isn't looking? That might too much of a hardship."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, if you want to pull off this party, then you're going to have to take one for the team."


	30. Puerto Rican Bake-Off (Part Two)

A Week Later

Tracy sighed as she once again glanced up to see Gemma staring at her with a slight frown on her face. "Problem, Gem?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, no problem, sweetheart. I'm just a little surprised is all." When Tracy continued to stare at her with a raised brow, she sighed and sat back in her chair. "You and Juice. I did not see that coming."

Tracy shrugged, looking back down at the paperwork in front of her. "Yeah, it just happened, I guess. No big thing."

Gemma snorted, making Tracy look back up at her. "I can think of at least one person who thinks it's a big deal."

Tracy sighed and shook her head. "I've been here how long now? Two years?" When Gemma nodded, Tracy pointed over her shoulder toward the garage. "Right. In two years, Trager has never shown one little bit of interest in me, and now suddenly when I'm with someone else, he thinks he has the right to get his nose bent out of shape?" She shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

Gemma sighed. "Sometimes, it takes a man seeing the woman he wants with someone else for it to become clear to him, sweetheart. I'm just saying, maybe give this some real thought. Maybe Juice isn't the Son you're meant to be with."

Tracy stood up and grinned at Gemma. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm not meant to be with a Son at all? That maybe, just maybe, Juice and I are just having some fun together and that it isn't as big of a deal as everyone is making it out to be?" She pointed to the lot outside of the office. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Juice."

She walked out onto the lot, finding Juice sitting at one of the picnic tables with a take-out bag in front of him. She grinned when she reached him, leaning over to kiss him on the head before sitting down opposite him. As he handed her a sandwich from his favorite sub shop, she leaned across the table to speak quietly.

"How well do you think Clay can keep a secret?"

Juice snorted. "As well as his old lady. Why? You think we need to let him in on the surprise?"

Tracy chewed on her lip for a moment in thought before nodding. "Yeah. If we want this to be a blowout, we're going to need the other charters to come."

Juice nodded in agreement before shrugging. "Well, if you're going to talk to him, now would be a good time. Tig's gone on a run with Bobby."

Tracy grabbed her sandwich and winked at Juice, causing him to laugh as she headed into the clubhouse in search of Clay. She found him sitting at the bar with Happy and Chibs. She cleared her throat causing the three to turn in her direction. Clay and Chibs smiled in greeting while Happy glared at her, making her do a mental eye roll. Ever since she and Juice started "dating", Happy had hardly spoken to her. She could only assume it was because he was best friends with Tig. Clay brought her back to the present by speaking her name.

"What can we do for you, Tracy?"

She grinned and pointed toward his office in the corner of the clubhouse. "Could I speak to you privately?"

He nodded and got up to lead the way, leaving Chibs and Happy looking at each other. When he closed the door, he turned to her with a brow raised. "What's up, young lady? Trouble in paradise already?"

Tracy did roll her eyes then before chuckling. "No, not really, but that is what I want to talk to you about. Sort of." When he was sat across the desk from her, she continued. "Juice and I aren't really dating. It's a cover for something else."

Clay sat forward, resting his forearms on the desk with a grin on his face. "Now, you have my attention, especially if I'm finding out something before my wife does."

Tracy chuckled as she nodded. "Well, this is about your wife." When Clay frowned, she continued. "Juice didn't think it was fair that nobody had planned a birthday party for Gem, so he and I have been working on a surprise one."

Clay closed his eyes and shook his head. "Shit! It never even occurred to me."

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, I know, me either, but it occurred to Juice. What I need from you is for you to invite the other charters. I think it would be a nice gesture if they came to honor the king's queen, don't you?"

Clay chuckled as he nodded. "I do indeed. I'll get on it this afternoon." He looked at her with a sneaky grin. "So you and Juice... "

Tracy nodded. "Are just friends."

Clay snickered as he stood up to walk out with her. "Well, I know at least one person that will be happy to hear that."

Tracy snorted, shaking her head as Clay laughed harder. Before she could get to the door to go back to work, she felt someone grab her arm. She looked to see Happy standing behind her. He pointed to the kitchen and walked that way, silently informing her that she was to follow him. She sighed as they reached the room and he stood staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you want something? I need to get back to work."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like getting into your personal shit, but... you got Tig twisted up, little girl. You need to figure your shit out."

Tracy copied his stance, making him arch a brow, the only show of surprise from the enforcer. "My shit is just fine, Hap, but thanks for your concern. I can't help how Tig is, that would be his shit to figure out, not mine. Now, if you don't mind, I have actual work to do."

Happy shook his head and muttered something under his breath as Tracy strode out of the kitchen and across the clubhouse. She was glad that Gemma's birthday was getting close because all the testosterone flying around was about to choke her.


	31. Puerto Rican Bake-Off (Part Three)

Two Weeks Later

"Holy shit! Are you wearing that?"

Tracy frowned and looked down at the plum-colored wrap dress and black stilettos that she was wearing before looking back up at Juice. "Yeah, why? Is it not dressy enough?"

Juice whistled as he turned to put the lid on the bakery box containing the cake he had finished earlier that day. "No, it's fine, but I think Tig is gonna want to unwrap you like his own present before the night's over."

Tracy rolled her eyes as she pulled some salads and other desserts from the refrigerator. "I could care less what Tig Trager wants to do." She looked around to make sure they had everything. "Okay, is this it? Clay is in charge of the caterers and keeping Gemma from knowing anything is going on. What was the reason for the party that he gave?"

Juice chuckled as he picked up the cake and started for the door. "Jury being in town."

Tracy nodded as she followed him out to her SUV to start loading everything up. "Well, that's as good a reason as any, I suppose." 

When they had everything in the car, he leaned against the door and smiled at her. "So, not that I care, but how long are we going to keep this going tonight?"

Tracy shrugged. "I don't know, really. Not long probably. Just long enough to spring the party on Gemma." She winked at him as she walked around to the driver's side. "I certainly don't want to make you lose out on a crow eater or two later."

Juice chuckled as he leaned beside her open door. "I appreciate that." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I just want to say that I have enjoyed being your pretend boyfriend these last few weeks. You're awesome and if Tig can't see that, then he's a blind man."

Tracy patted him on the cheek and grinned at him as she carefully wiped her eyes. "Stop it. You're going to mess up my makeup by making me cry. It's been an honor to be your pretend girlfriend."

Juice smiled and chuckled before nodding to his bike. "Meet you at the clubhouse."

As Tracy followed behind Juice, she thought back to the last few weeks. Things had gotten progressively worse between herself and Tig to the point that they were now no longer speaking to each other, just trading dirty looks across the lot. They couldn't even be in the same room together. If one entered, the other left. It would be interesting to see how that played out later when they had to be together in the same place.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy sighed when she parked and got out, seeing that Tig, Chibs, and Happy were standing by the door to the clubhouse, beers in hand and already laughing and having a good time. She knew the minute that Tig saw her because his jaw tightened and his eyes turned dark. She walked past him, pausing to kiss Chibs on the cheek before continuing inside. She heard Tig clear his throat and looked back to see him staring at her.

"You look great tonight, Tracy." She nodded, keeping her surprise at his words to herself as he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Juice is a lucky bastard and I'm an asshole."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing only honesty there as he gave her a small smile. She grinned back and walked ahead as Juice followed her inside. She let the breath out that she had been holding when she heard Juice chuckle from beside her. "So I guess that was Tig's way of extending an olive branch."

Tracy shook her head and grinned at him. "I suppose so."

Juice threw an arm around her shoulder. "You know what I think? I think anyone standing between the two of you when he finds out that we aren't dating is going to be trampled."

Tracy elbowed him as he laughed and led her over to Gemma and Clay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clubhouse was soon filled to bursting with leather kuttes and old ladies from various charters, so many that Tracy soon lost track of the names of people she was being introduced to. After about an hour, Clay stood in the middle of the room while Tig whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was quiet, Clay smiled and held up a hand.

"Before I say anything, I'd like my queen, Gemma, to come here along with Juice and Tracy." Juice took Tracy's hand and led her to the center of the room, leaving her beside Gemma as he stood on the other side of Clay. Tracy realized that she was standing in front of Tig and tried not to panic as Clay looked at them all with a smile. "Now, something slipped my mind, but Tracy and Juice reminded me. Gem, I love you and I'm sorry that I forgot about your birthday." Gemma started to speak but Clay held up a hand. "Now, Juice wanted to give you a party because you always remember to do that for everyone else, and Tracy agreed, so they planned all of this for tonight, going so far as to pretend to be dating just so they could plan everything. So from all of us, Happy Birthday, Gemma!"

Gemma stared at Clay for a moment before looking from Tracy to Juice, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She hugged them all before thanking everyone for the birthday wishes. She shook her head at Tracy and Juice before laughing. "You two! Well, you certainly know how to pull off a surprise!"

Tracy felt someone move behind her and an arm come around her waist. She jumped, looking to see Tig looking down at her with the most intense look she'd ever seen on the man. She could practically feel the air sizzle between them as his hand tightened on her waist. "Yeah, you two are full of surprises, aren't you?"


	32. Puerto Rican Bake-Off (Part Four)

Tracy managed to escape from Tig when Half-Sack needed help at the bar, but she didn't get far because he simply followed her to the bar, taking a seat at the end closest to her. He watched her work, admiring the way the dress she was wearing clung to her curves as she reached across the bar to hand off drinks to the party-goers. He was so intent on her that he failed to notice that he had company until he heard Happy snort from his side. He turned to see his best friend smirking at him.

"So how pissed off are you?"

Tig grinned as he shrugged, watching as Happy nodded to Tracy that he wanted a drink. "I'm not really pissed, man. More relieved, although I will drag Juice to the ring before it's over." 

He paused in speaking when Tracy came over and looked at both of them. "What can I get you, boys?"

He grinned at her as she realized what she just said. "Well, Hap wants a shot and a beer, and I want a few minutes of your time."

She bit her lip before she grinned, making his heartbeat pick up in tempo. "Well, the drink I can do, but I'm afraid I'm a little too busy to chat right now."

Tig nodded before winking at her, mentally jumping for joy when she blushed slightly. "Well, I'm a very patient man, Tracy. I got all night."

She walked back over to help someone as Clay walked up and laid a hand on Tig and Happy's shoulders. "I know it's a party, but I got something I need the two of you to handle. Tonight."

Tig sighed but nodded as Happy did the same. "Okay, just give me a minute to speak to Tracy, then we'll go."

Clay nodded as Happy told him he'd meet him outside. Tig nodded as he stood up, motioning for Tracy. When she walked over to him, he took her hand and looked over at Half-Sack. "I need Tracy for a minute, man."

When Half-Sack nodded, he tugged on her hand and led her back to the storeroom behind the bar, shutting the door behind them. She leaned back against the door, watching as he stepped closer to her, looking down at her with an intense look as he leaned on one hand beside her head.

"What's up, Tig?"

"Me and Hap have to go handle something for Clay and I don't know how long it's going to take. You gonna be around when I get back?"

Tracy shrugged. "I don't really know."

Tig grinned and ran a finger down the side of her face, satisfied when he felt the slight shiver she had at his touch. "I wouldn't be mad if I came back and you were sleeping in my bed, just sayin."

She chuckled as she grinned up at him. "I bet you wouldn't but since you've been jumping back and forth between avoiding me like the plague and talking about me like I'm older than Methuselah, I don't know if I want to give you that."

Tig nodded before laying his head on her shoulder and letting his arms wrap around her waist. "Come on, Trace, I know you're smart enough to figure out that I was just being a jealous asshole. Let me make it up to you, show you how I really feel."

Tracy's breath stuttered when Tig kissed her on the neck just below her ear. "I don't have anything with me to wear to sleep in."

Tig chuckled low in her ear, the sound doing funny things to her libido. "Baby, I have t-shirts you can sleep in or just sleep in your underwear." He bit down on her earlobe and Tracy's knees almost went out. "To be honest, if you stay, you won't be wearing anything after I get back."

Tracy clutched his kutte in one hand as his lips and tongue forged a path from her ear to the corner of her mouth, licking first one lip then the other before Tig sealed his lips to hers, both moaning from the feel of the other.

They were both so lost in the kiss that Tig didn't realize that she was wrapped around him until he came up for air. He groaned into her neck as he thought that he would gladly sell his soul right that minute if he could feel her under him just once. "Baby girl, I need to go before Happy comes looking for me. Promise me that you'll be here when I come back."

Tracy looked at him as she chewed on her lip before shaking her head. "I won't promise that, but I will promise to think about it, alright?"

Tig nodded as he released his hold on her and stepped back. "Ok, I'll take it." He leaned in and kissed her again before moving her to open the door. "See you later, doll."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three a.m. when Happy and Tig came dragging into the clubhouse. As the door shut behind them, Tig saw Bobby and Chibs standing at the bar, drinking beer. Chibs nodded when they walked past to go to their dorms, both done in for the night. "Tiggy, be quiet when you go in your room, yeah?"

Tig's head swung around, a smile growing on his face as Happy chuckled and slapped him on the back. "She stayed?"

Bobby chuckled as Chibs nodded. "Aye, but ye better watch yerself with that one. She's a friend to all of us boys."

Tig nodded as he headed down the hallway to the dorms. He knew what Chibs meant. Tracy was family to all of them, but to him, she meant more. If he had his way, she'd never have a reason to sleep anywhere but with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of Tig and Tracy. I hope you all enjoyed.


	33. I'll Be There For You

"Where's Ronnie?"

Gemma lifted a brow at the club enforcer and frowned. "She left. Said she got tired of waiting on you." She shook her head. "Do you even know what today is?"

Happy gave her a blank look before turning to Tig, who he'd been out with all day. Tig shrugged as Happy turned back to Gemma. "Friday? I don't fucking know. What I do know is that Ronnie's always here on Friday nights. She calls it our date night, whatever that means."

Gemma snorted and shook her head again. "It's your anniversary, you moron!"

Happy closed his eyes on a curse and hung his head. "If it's our anniversary, it's also... " 

Tig laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's also Ronnie's birthday. You're fucked, brother."

Gemma nodded. "For once, Tig is completely right." She pointed at the door. "I'd head home if I were you, and don't stop for lights."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy roared into their driveway and cut the engine, cursing as he saw the front door of the house standing wide open. His anger notched up a little at the thought that anyone could walk in on her and she wouldn't know it until it was too late to do anything. He slammed the door shut and locked it before taking the stairs two at a time and striding down the hall to their bedroom. When he walked in, he was prepared to lay into her about security. What he wasn't prepared for was to see an open suitcase on the bed and Ronnie yanking clothes out of the closet and throwing them into it.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ronnie laughed and shook her head. "What does it look like I'm doing, smart one?"

Happy rolled his eyes at that as he stepped farther into the room. "Cut the shit, Ronnie. Why are you packing a bag? Because I forgot about our anniversary? Jesus, babe."

Ronnie crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the tall biker. "No, it's not just that, although I would love to point out that when we got married five years ago, you wanted it to be on my birthday so you'd be able to remember. That worked like a charm, didn't it?" She shook her head as she sighed. "I just can't do this anymore, Happy."

Happy stepped closer. "Can't do what anymore, Ronnie?" He reached for her but she backed up a step, making him shake his head. "I'm sorry, okay? Now, put your shit back and we'll go catch a movie or something."

Ronnie laughed bitterly and shook her head. "It's just that simple, huh? You say you're sorry and I forgive you, like always? No, not this time, Happy. What was it that kept you this time? I know it wasn't club business because all of the other guys were at the clubhouse. Did Tig need to stop at the Jelly Bean and you decided to join your best friend at the strip club instead of coming home to your wife?" When he just looked at the toes of his boots, she scoffed. "Fucking unbelievable!" She nodded. "This is why Happy. I can't compete with the club and Tig. I need some breathing room and time to think, and I can't do that here with you, although you're never here anyway."

Happy sighed and rubbed his bald scalp before nodding slowly. "Ok, Ronnie. I get it. You stay here and I'll go to the clubhouse. You know where to find me when you get your shit figured out."

Happy walked out of the room and seconds later, Ronnie heard the front door slam. She slumped down on the side of the bed and broke into tears, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. 

"Yeah, I know where to find you. Just like any other time."


	34. I'll Be There For You (Part Two)

Two Weeks Later

"You talked to your old lady lately?"

Happy looked at Tig and shook his head. "Nah, she's never home when I go over there. I mowed the grass last night and she wasn't around." He looked up from the engine they were working on to see Gemma glaring at him through the office window. "And Gemma hasn't spoken to me either."

Jax spoke up from under the car next to them as he rolled out on a creeper. "Yeah, well, that's the old lady bond. One's pissed, they're all pissed. Thanks for that, by the way. Tara's been a pain in my ass for two fucking weeks."

Happy glared at the blond. "I can't help that, man. I can't talk to her if she isn't there, and I really don't think I should have to make an appointment to see my wife."

Tig shrugged. "You're gonna have to do something, man. You aren't exactly easy to be around either. Just go over there now."

"Don't bother, she isn't home." The three men turned to see Gemma standing there holding her handbag. "I'll be sure to give her your regards though."

Jax frowned at his mother as he lit a cigarette. "You seem awfully smug. What do you know that he doesn't?"

Happy nodded as he glared at the matriarch. "Yeah... wait, is she seeing someone? Because I will kill a motherfucker pushing up on my wife!"

Gemma shook her head. "No, of course not! Look, I'm actually meeting her so I have to go. Chuckie has the office under control."

Without another word, she strode out of the garage to her car, leaving the three men looking after her. Jax turned to Happy with a grin. "We could follow her."

Happy nodded before striding toward his bike. "Sounds like a plan."

When they followed Gemma to St. Thomas, they pulled in behind her as she parked and got out. She scoffed as she walked over to Happy, Jax, and Tig. "Seriously? Hap, she'll talk to you when she's ready."

Happy twirled the toothpick around his mouth for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, she will. Tell her to be ready in two hours because I'll meet her at the house. Also, pass along that it would be unwise to ditch me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly two hours later, Happy was sitting at the kitchen table when Ronnie came in the front door. She shook her head as he nodded to her.

"What's so important?"

Happy nodded to the chair across from him and she sighed as she sat down. "Why were you at the hospital?"

Ronnie looked everywhere but at him as she shrugged. "Just had an appointment."

Happy narrowed his eyes at her and leaned on the table. "What for? You're never sick, Ron."

Ronnie eyed him and shrugged. "I just did. Is this why you wanted to meet?"

Happy looked at her and shook his head. "No. I wanted to find out what we need to do to fix this. I'm tired of being in the doghouse, babe." He leaned closer, reaching out to take her hand in his. "I know I've been a dick, and I know that Tig shouldn't come before you, but honest to God, Ron, I just forgot."

Ronnie nodded. "I know, but it seems like anything that doesn't have to do with the club, you forget about. Now, especially, I can't afford to be in that position with you. You're going to have to make your family a priority, Hap."

Happy frowned for a moment. "Family? It's just you and me... wait. What the fuck were you at the hospital for, Veronica?"

Ronnie winced at the use of her first name. "Ok, just calm down. I was feeling really run down so I went to see Tara. I'm pregnant, Happy."

Happy stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before replying. "Is it mine?" He winced and held up a hand. "Wait! I did not mean that... I'm just in shock." He got up and walked around the table to kneel down in front of her. He put his hand on her still-flat belly before laying his head there. "Hey, can you hear me yet? I'm your daddy."

Ronnie chuckled and laid her hand on Happy's head. "Baby, it can't hear you yet. A few more weeks for that."

Happy nodded before sitting up to fish around in the pocket of his kutte. He brought out a small box and handed it to her. "I got you a little something. It's an 'anniversary, happy birthday, I'm an idiot' present." He nodded toward her stomach and smirked. "And I guess it's a 'hey, I knocked up my wife present'."

Ronnie shook her head and grinned as she opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. She held it up to the light. "Hap, it's beautiful!"

Happy smiled, apparently proud that he had done well since gift picking wasn't one of his strong areas. He took it from her and pointed to each charm. "Ok, so there's a bike, because obviously. There's a book because you like to read. There's a game controller because I can kick your ass on video games. There's a full moon because our first date was during the eclipse. There's a playing card because you can kick my ass every time at poker. They had a baby bottle that was cute. I think I'll go back and get that to add to it." He sighed as he put the bracelet on her wrist, kissing her hand before looking at her. "Ron, I know I can be forgetful and shit, but you're gonna have to remind me of the important stuff, especially now."

Ronnie stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaning in to kiss her man. "I love you, Happy."

He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too, Ronnie." He stood up and pulled on her hand. "Come on. I haven't slept with my wife in two weeks."


	35. An Independent Woman

Cassie looked at the doorway leading to the stairs of the basement and shook her head. "Is there an outside entrance to your basement?"

Gemma looked at the woman and nodded before leading her through the kitchen to go out to the patio. "Yeah, it's out here under the patio, but you can come through the house to do the work."

Cassie grinned as she looked at the much wider outside entrance. It was the old kind with double steel doors over the stairs doing down. "Yeah, we can, but the furniture you're wanting is going to be a problem if we have to go through the house."

Gemma nodded then smirked. "Yeah, I guess a regulation pool table won't fit from upstairs."

Cassie shook her head and chuckled. "Nope, sure won't." As she pulled the steel doors open, she glanced back and smiled at the older woman. "This is going to be a nice surprise for your husband, Mrs. Morrow."

Gemma snorted. "Call me Gemma, sweetheart. I thought it would be a nice anniversary gift."

Cassie walked down the stairs chuckling. "I haven't found a man yet that didn't like a man cave. Of course, with me and my guys going in and out, I'm not sure how long the surprise part will last."

Gemma shrugged as she watched Cassie pull a tape measure from her pocket. "The surprise part really doesn't matter that much, although the longer he doesn't know about it, the longer he doesn't tell you how to do your job."

Cassie snickered. "Yeah, that's happened more often than not. Guys hire me because I'm a woman and small, therefore I'm a pushover." She winked at Gemma, who laughed. "I assure you that I'm not." She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Alright, so I'll get the waterproofing done, then we'll partition off for the storage area and the laundry room, then we'll do the paint and flooring. Sound good?"

Before Gemma could answer, they heard the rumble of motorcycles as they pulled into the driveway. Gemma nodded before pointing toward the stairs. Cassie followed her out, shutting the heavy doors with a slam. When they walked back inside, Cassie was surprised to see four big men in leather standing in the kitchen. Gemma walked over to one with a gray crewcut and kissed him as Cassie couldn't take her eyes off of another standing just inside the doorway. He had salt and pepper longish hair and a mustache and goatee to match. He was strikingly handsome, even with the matching scars on both cheeks. She heard a throat clear and broke her perusal to find Gemma grinning at her.

"Cassie, this is my husband Clay and his brothers, Tig, Happy, and Chibs." She looked at the men and nodded at Cassie. "This is Cassie Reynolds. She's going to be building the laundry room."

Cassie grinned as Gemma deliberately left out the man cave. Clay looked her up and down before nodding as the one named Tig smirked and shook his head. "A woman contractor?" He shrugged as the one named Happy shot him a look. "I guess it makes sense. Who better to build a laundry room than a woman, right?"

Cassie rolled her eyes as the one she'd been checking out slapped Tig on the arm and growled something under his breath at him. "Well, it's nice meeting you, gentlemen. I should get going. I'll call you in the next day or so, Gemma."

She slipped between Tig and Happy, heading straight for the door. She was almost to her truck when she heard someone shout her name. She turned to see Chibs jogging her way, shaking his head. When he got to her, he grinned and held out a hand to her. "I wanted to apologize for Tig, darlin. He doesna mean half the shite that comes out of his mouth."

Cassie grinned and shrugged as she thought that he had the most delicious Scottish accent that she'd ever heard. "It's fine, really. I'm used to it, but thank you."

He took a step closer and she could smell some kind of cologne and the faint scent of tobacco on him. "Aye, but ye should let me take ye to dinner anyway. As an apology."

Cassie bit her lip and grinned up at him, as he was now standing close enough that she could notice the height difference between them. The top of his head came to his chin. "Well, that seems wrong. You shouldn't be the one to apologize with dinner. You didn't do anything."

Chibs grinned and nodded as he reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Aye, but I'd rather he not take ye anywhere."

Cassie chuckled and nodded. "Okay. When would you like to go?"

Chibs stroked his goatee in thought for a moment before winking at her. "Tonight, yeah? A nice ride and a picnic somewhere?"

Cassie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small note pad and a pen. She quickly jotted down her address and phone number before ripping the page out and tucking it into the pocket of his kutte. "That's my address and number. Seven work for you?"

Chibs grinned and nodded as she walked around and got into her truck. He watched as she backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the road. He was still standing there when Happy walked up and smirked at him.

"Real smooth, man."

Chibs nodded as he chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Aye. I might have to thank Tig for this one."

Tig spoke up from behind them as they chuckled. "Wait a second. How did you get a date with the hot chick and she ignored me?"

Happy shook his head. "She didn't ignore you. Chibs just didn't act like an asshole right out of the gate."

Tig shook his head, looking a little upset. "I was coming to apologize. I mean, I was just joking."

Chibs slapped him on the back and grinned. "Aye, but ye helped me right into a date with the lass, so thank ye."


	36. Never Again

Juice looked up at the sound of the clubhouse door opening and sighed when he saw little Toni Donovan standing there looking around with tears streaming down her face. He watched as she looked around at the other Sons sitting in various spots around the room before she spotted him and made a beeline for him, running as fast as her ten-year-old legs would take her.

He scooted his chair back and braced himself as she hurtled herself into his lap, sobbing against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand and Juice didn't have to read it to know what it said. Her uncle Mike had gotten drunk again and her aunt Randi had sent her there until he cooled down. Juice's lips twisted into a bitter smile as he thought that the last time should have been enough. He'd told Randi that she needed to come with Toni when Mike got out of control but she'd just shaken her head and took her niece back home.

He gave Toni a moment or two to cry into his chest as he patted her back and whispered nonsense into her ear, finally earning himself a small smile as she sat back in his arms. "Better?"

Toni sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah, a little. He scared me this time."

Juice's jaw tightened as he caught Happy's eye from across the room, the enforcer nodding toward the door and getting up from the bar to head that way. Juice nodded before catching Gemma's eye. He smiled at Toni and moved her hair out of the face as he nodded toward Gemma.

"Can you do me a favor? I need you to stay here with Gemma while I go check on Aunt Randi, okay? I promise I'll be right back."

Toni sighed before nodding and crawling down out of his lap to go to Gemma, who was smiling and holding her arms out for a hug from the child. As he walked out the door to meet Happy in the lot, Jax and Tig fell into step beside him, both just nodding as they stepped out into the cool night air. When they all met by the bikes, Happy looked at Juice with a raised brow.

"This one's yours, man. What are we doing?"

Juice rolled his shoulders and made sure his gun was tucked into the back of his jeans. "We're gonna go check on Randi, just like I told Toni."

Tig nodded. "And then what?"

Juice turned to him with a look that Tig had never seen on the younger man's face. Happy's yeah, but Juice? He wouldn't have said that he had it in him to look that angry. "We're ending this shit. I told her last time what would happen if he did it again... he doesn't get to lay hands on her, man." He shook his head before looking at Tig. "Bring the van."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the house a few blocks from TM, they walked into a silent living room. You could have heard a pin drop as the four men walked on silent feet through the room and toward the back bedrooms where Juice could just make out quiet whimpering. He picked up his pace, almost running by the time he got to the closed door of the master bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find a beaten and bloody Randi sitting on the foot of the bed, pointing a gun at a passed out Mike.

He heard a muffled curse from Tig as he stepped closer to the bed, one hand out in front of him while he kept his eyes trained on the quietly crying woman. "Randi?" When she just continued to stare at her husband, he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Miranda? Give me the gun."

She shook her head before turning to look at Juice. "He... he said when he woke up he was gonna hurt Toni. I can't let him, Juan. She's just a baby."

Juice nodded as he slowly put his hand over hers on the gun. "I know, baby, but you don't want to do this. Give me the gun."

With a sob, Randi let go of the gun, letting Juice take it and hand it to Jax. As Juice wrapped his arms around her, she seemed to melt into his arms. "What do I do, Juan?"

Juice nodded to the other three men before gently tilting her head back so that she was looking up at him. "You're going to get in your car and drive to TM. Gemma's there with Toni and she'll help you get cleaned up. Chibs is there if you need any stitches."

Randi looked back at Mike before wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "But what about Mike?"

Juice shook his head as he helped her stand up. "I don't want you to worry about anything, alright? Just go take care of Toni."

She nodded before turning to walk out the door. The men listened for the front door to open and close, then for her car starting up and driving away before anyone said a word. Juice turned to Tig. "We still have that tarp in the van?" When Tig nodded, so did Juice. "Go grab it and put it on the kitchen floor. It's time to wake the asshole up."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mike came to, he was laying on the tarp in the middle of the kitchen floor. Juice was leaning against the wall beside Happy as Tig and Jax sat at the kitchen table. Juice smiled when Mike looked around then back to him with an angry frown on his face as he sat up.

"Why the fuck am I on the floor and where is that bitch I'm married to?" 

Before anyone could react, Juice had taken the few steps to reach Mike and had kicked him in the face, sending the man sprawling back onto the floor. He leaned down and spit in Mike's face.

"You really don't want to say the wrong thing right now, Mikey. Now, because I'm a better man than you, I'm going to give you two choices. Leave or die."

Mike sat back up again and spit blood onto the tarp before smirking at Juice. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You've been sniffing after Randi since I brought her around that first day."

Juice nodded, making Happy, Jax, and Tig chuckle. "You're right, I have. I've wanted her since the first time she showed up on your arm at Bobby's birthday party, but I held it back, I respected your marriage. Obviously, more than you did. You fucked every woman that you could get your hands on, the whole time with a good woman waiting at home for you, raising your sister's kid. She never complained, she always took your shit just to keep Toni safe. Now, I'm only going to repeat myself once. Leave or die."

Mike shook his head, for the first time showing feard as he stared up at the four men now surrounding him. "You're going to have to kill me."

Happy slapped Juice on the back and nodded. "I was really hoping he would take that option." He leaned down and looked Mike in the eye as his smirk got bigger. "You wanna say hello to your wife's new old man?" He pointed at Juice. "He's right there, and I guarantee he'll treat her better than you ever did."

Juice looked at Jax and Tig. "Can you two go check on the girls? Make sure Randi doesn't need to go to the hospital? Me and Hap will handle this."

Tig nodded as Jax put a hand on Juice's shoulder and squeezed. "You got it, brother."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Juice and Happy had finished up their business, Juice walked into his room and smiled when he saw Toni and Randi both sound asleep in his bed. He sighed and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair to take off his boots. He thought back to what they had down earlier and couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry. Mike was always a hang around that never worked and left it up to his wife to take care of things while he drank and slept with random women.

He found himself grinning when he thought about Happy's jab at Mike earlier about him being Randi's old man. He didn't know if that was how things would play out, but it didn't really matter as long as she and Toni were both safe. Yes, he loved her, but he could continue to do that from afar if he had to. He wouldn't push up on her. He would give her time to decide what she wanted out of life.

He got up and walked quietly to the door on stockinged feet, planning on sleeping on the couch for the night. He'd talk to her in the morning when they were both more clear-headed.


	37. Call Me When You're Sober

Melissa paused folding the laundry to look at her phone when it started ringing. She knew who it was. The only person that would call her at midnight on a weeknight. She sighed and watched the call go to voicemail, knowing that it would just ring again in a few minutes. He knew she would answer. She always did. She was tempted to ignore him because she had an early shift at the hospital and really needed to get to sleep soon.

Jax Teller. She shook her head and grinned as the image of the smirking blond popped into her head. They had met several months before when she'd taken her car to TM for an oil change. They'd started talking while a man who she later found out was named Tig worked on her car. They found out that they had a lot in common as they talked. Melissa's father had died in a car accident when she was a teenager, and she'd had a younger sister who died from leukemia when she was young.

They'd gotten close quickly, not romantically though because Jax was involved with one of the doctors at the hospital where she worked. About a month ago, he'd started calling her at night, usually when he and Tara had been fighting, and when he was good and drunk. Melissa didn't know if Jax even remembered calling her because she never brought it up. She'd never met Tara Knowles because she worked in Neonatal and Melissa was an ER nurse, but she'd heard about her, mostly from Jax.

Their relationship seemed to be fueled by drama and angst, and Melissa knew that was a bad combination if you wanted something to last with the other person, but she never brought it up to Jax. He was always sensitive when Tara's name came up, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Her phone started ringing again and she sighed as she picked it up and swiped the face. "Jax. It's late."

"Yeah, I know Lissa, but I needed to hear your voice." 

Melissa rolled her eyes at the nickname. Everyone else called her Mel, but for some reason, Jax felt the need to be different. "I have to be in early in the morning. I should be in bed."

She heard Jax chuckled on the other end and shook her head. "Is that an invitation, darlin?"

"You know it isn't. You have Tara for that, remember?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before he spoke again. "No, I don't. We're through."

Melissa blinked in surprise before sighing. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We're just done, that's all."

Melissa nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I'm sorry, Jax."

She heard him sigh. "You know what? I'm not. It's been coming, but neither of us would admit it. We were trying to keep something alive that died a long time ago. Neither one of us was in it all the way anymore."

Melissa copied his sigh as she sat down on the side of her bed. "Well, if that's the case then maybe it's a good thing after all."

"Yeah. Hey, have you ever thought about... "

Melissa frowned. "Thought about what?"

She heard him sigh again and the rattle of cellophane. She knew that he was getting a cigarette out to light. "About us. What it would be like if there was an us?"

Melissa swallowed hard and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. He was just thinking out loud. It wasn't like he knew that she'd had a crush on him all this time. "There isn't an us, Jax. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

She heard him chuckle. "Enough to be comfortably numb but not enough to get the image of you out of my head. You're all I've thought about the last few days, Lissa."

Melissa stood up and paced the floor, trying to work off the nerves. "Don't do this, Jax. Don't drunk dial me then flirt like I'm the only woman around. It's not fair."

"Lissa, listen to me. Let me come over. We'll talk it out."

Melissa shook her head. "No, don't you dare get on your bike drunk, Jax!" She sighed, shaking her head. "If you still feel this way when you're blood alcohol level is normal, then we'll talk. Call me when you're sober, Jax."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, after a twelve-hour shift, Melissa dragged herself out of her car and up the sidewalk to her house, longing for a hot bath and some pizza. She'd just called for pizza delivery when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it to find Jax on the other side, with a six-pack of beer in hand and a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Jax chuckled as he walked past her to the living room. "I knew today was your long shift, and I also knew that you order pizza when you're tired, so I brought the beer to go with it."

Melissa shook her head as she shut the door. "Why are you really here, Jax?"

He sighed as he walked back over to her, taking her face in his hands to look down at her with a grin. "You said to call when I was sober. Well, I'm sober as a fucking judge but I couldn't do this over the phone."

He lowered his head, letting his lips rest against hers for a moment before they started moving. Melissa moaned quietly as he took the kiss deeper and pulled her closer. After several moments, he lifted his head and smiled at her. "Let me stay. We'll eat and talk shit out, then on your next day off, you'll let me take you out on a real date."

Melissa bit her lip and thought for a moment before tilting her head. "Are you sure about this? We won't be able to go back to being best friends if we fuck this up."

He shrugged. "I'm sure that we won't know unless we try it." He winked at her. "Come on, what do you say?"

Melissa grinned and sighed as she walked past him into the living room. "I say that you're paying for the pizza."


	38. My Best Buddy

"Shit! Why is he here?"

Tig looked up after taking his shot and followed Jamie's stare to see her ex-boyfriend Brett talking to Tara by the bar. He shrugged and lined up his next shot. "I guess Tara invited him. What do you care? You kicked him to the curb, right?"

Jamie sighed before taking a drink of the warm beer she and Tig were sharing. "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to understand that and Tara doesn't help matters any. She thinks we're perfect for each other and doesn't hear me when I say that we aren't."

After losing his shot, Tig leaned against the table and swiped the beer out of her hand to swallow the rest down. "What happened there anyway?"

Jamie looked around to make sure her best friend Happy was nowhere in sight before leaning closer to Tig. "You won't say anything to Hap?" When Tig shook his head and made a cross over his heart, she sighed. "Every time he got drunk, he liked to knock me around. I covered the bruises for a long time, but Gemma caught me one day and almost shot him. I ended things quietly but he doesn't want to take the hint."

Tig winced and nodded. "I can see why you don't want Happy to know. He'd castrate him then shoot him." He rolled his eyes and nodded behind her. "Don't look now but he's moving this way."

Jamie cursed under her breath and lined up her shot, sinking her ball. She was getting ready to go again when she heard his voice from behind her. "Hey, Jamie. You're looking good tonight, babe."

Before Jamie could reply, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and looked to see Happy beside her. He winked at her before letting his hand rest on her hip, holding her against him. "She's not your babe anymore. She's mine. Step off."

Jamie heard Tig snicker as Happy lowered his head and kissed her right in front of everyone. When he lifted his head, she couldn't hide the shock on her face or the blush as he let his hand slide to her ass, holding her more firmly against him. Brett cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Jamie? Is that true?"

Happy leaned in and whispered in her ear, his warm breath making goosebumps appear on her neck. "Tell him, little girl."

Jamie cleared her throat, trying to make her voice work as everyone suddenly seemed interested in what was happening by the pool table. "Uh, yeah, it is. He's my old man."

Happy smiled like he was proud of her before turning a stony look in Brett's direction. "You heard my old lady. Now, you need to take your mouth and your fists somewhere else and find something other than a woman to use as a punching bag. Before I help you out."

Brett stared at Happy for a moment before shaking his head. "This isn't over, Jamie!"

Happy took a step forward as he moved Jamie behind his tall form. "Oh no, it's over. If not, I know a thousand places to bury bodies, not that anyone would be looking for your sorry ass anyway. Step off, fucker."

Jamie peeked around Happy to see Brett turn pale and practically run out of the clubhouse. Everyone cheered and Tig high-fived Happy as Jamie just stared at him like he was crazy. She finally shook her head, causing Happy to roll his eyes. "I could have handled him, Hap! I didn't need your help!"

She turned and stomped off to the kitchen, intent on finding a quiet place to lose her shit. She didn't know Happy followed her until she heard him tell Half-Sack to keep everyone out. She refused to turn around and face him, rather putting both hands on the counter and leaning against it. "Why are you pissed? I did what needed to be done. He needed to know that I was your old man now and that he was done with his shit."

Jamie shook her head as she stared down at the scarred and chipped counter in front of her. "But you're not my old man. And how did you know about... about Brett?"

She heard Happy sigh as his hands came to rest beside hers and she felt his hard body line up against her back. "I'm not stupid, little girl. I saw the bruises and shit, and I would have handled it, but Gem said she had your back." She shivered as she felt him leave small kisses along the edge of the tank top she wore until he reached her ear and bit it gently, causing her to gasp. "And I'm your old man if you want me to be. I've wanted you since you started helping out in the office, but you were always with the asshole."

Jamie shook her head as he started down her neck, kissing then licking every inch to her shoulder before starting on the other side. "But... you've always treated me like a buddy. I didn't think... "

Happy grabbed her hips and pulled her ass back into an impressive erection. "Does that feel like I'm your buddy, Jamie?" She shook her head before letting it fall back onto his shoulder. "What do you want, little girl? You wanna be my old lady?" She nodded and he chuckled against her neck. "Not good enough, babe. You gotta say it."

Jamie bit her lip as his hand came up to caress her breast through her shirt. "Yeah... shit, Hap! Yes, I want you too."

He growled and Jamie thought she'd never heard something that sounded more carnal or satisfied in her life. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and past the bar. Tig grinned from the end of the bar as Happy started for the hall to the dorms, Jamie almost running to keep up with his long legs. "I guess you guys are done partying for the night?"

Happy laughed and shook his head. "Fuck no. Our private party starts in about thirty seconds. Only knock if you wanna die."


	39. SAMCRO

Charlie watched from behind the bar as the Sons enjoyed another Friday night. She dried glasses as she surveyed the room in front of her. Actually, this was a quieter night than usual. Not subdued in any way, but just different. She grinned as she looked around at all of the people that had become like family to her.

She'd been bartending for SAMCRO on the weekends for about six months now, and she was never bored. She looked to her right where Half-Sack was setting up another keg. He was a quiet young man, prone to stay in the background and watch until one of his soon-to-be brothers called upon him for some task. He was still a few months away from patching in, so he did whatever was asked of him in a quiet and somewhat efficient way.

There at the end of the bar was Chibs Telford and Juice Ortiz. She knew that Juice looked at Chibs as a father figure, as did most of the younger men in the club. Chibs had seen plenty in his life and was never short on advice for most any situation. Bobby Munson sat a stool away from the duo, listening to whatever they were talking about and putting in his two cents now and then. Bobby was probably Charlie's favorite out of the older men. He was another that was wise and always had an opinion on whatever was being discussed.

At a small table in the corner sat Gemma and Clay. Charlie smiled in honest affection as she watched the two of them with their heads together. Clay may be the president of the club, but Charlie knew that Gemma pulled the strings from the background. She wasn't the queen of SAMCRO for nothing.

At another table sat Jax, Opie, and their old ladies, Tara and Lyla. She shook her head slightly as she thought that she wasn't sure if Jax and Tara's relationship was healthy, but there was no denying that they loved each other. She figured time would tell if Tara could get right with the club. Lyla and Opie were newly married, and they acted like it. She grinned as the willowy blonde leaned over and kissed her husband before laughing at something Jax said. Lyla was still trying on her old lady shoes, but Charlie thought that they would fit well.

She nodded in thanks to Half-Sack when he handed her a bottle of water. Clay had been clear that she was welcome to drink just like everyone else, but she had always felt that a clear head was best when dealing with the club. She chuckled as she looked over at the pool table and saw Venus lean in to kiss Tig before he took his shot. That was a match that nobody had seen coming but seemed so natural that Charlie was always amazed that they hadn't been together forever.

She frowned slightly when her eyes strayed to the other man playing against Tig. Happy Lowman. She shook her head as she watched him flirt with the pretty young croweater hanging off of his side as if she belonged there. She knew what Happy did for the club but it had never bothered her. She found his quiet confidence attractive, along with his long frame and piercing eyes that were the color of dark chocolate. He was a man of few words, but when he did speak, you could take anything he said as gospel.

She laughed quietly at her own foolishness. She wasn't the kind of woman Happy would notice. Sure, he was polite to her in the few interactions they had, but she knew that she wasn't someone he would pat attention to. She wasn't self-assured like Gemma or Tara, and she didn't have the bubbly personality that Lyla had. No, Charlie was just Charlie. She knew that she wasn't unattractive, and she had quiet humor that most enjoyed. She was brought out of her thoughts as Bobby waved a hand her way.

"What are you thinking about over there, sweetheart?"

Charlie grinned and shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just watching everyone."

Bobby nodded. "You do that a lot. Watch and listen."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Well, of course. That's what a bartender is supposed to do. That way, I know the needs of my customers before they do." She winked at him as she grabbed the Jim Beam from the shelf. "Just like I know that you're about to ask for another shot."

Bobby chuckled. "Good girl. You have me pegged, but some people aren't as easy, darlin."

Charlie frowned slightly as she poured his drink. "How so, Bobby?"

Bobby smirked as he hooked a thumb in the direction of the pool table. "Happy for instance. You watch him every weekend but you never notice that he watches you too."

Charlie flushed slightly at the mention of her crush. "I doubt that, Bobby Elvis."

Bobby just shrugged and grinned as Happy walked up to the bar and slapped the older man on the back before pinning Charlie to the spot she was standing in with that piercing stare.

"You're about done for the night."

Charlie frowned slightly and shook her head. "No, I still have a few hours to go."

Happy sighed and shook his head. "That wasn't a question, Charlie. That was a statement." He looked around the room before returning his gaze to her. "It's quiet. Sack can handle the drinks." He held out a hand. "Come on."

Charlie looked at Half-Sack, who nodded in agreement with Happy, then at Bobby, who was smirking knowingly at her. She sighed as she walked out from behind the bar. "Where are we going?"

Happy shrugged then did something he had never done before. He grinned at her and took her hand in a surprisingly gentle grip. "It's a nice night for a ride."


	40. Outlaws And Outsiders

Chief Unser walked into the clubhouse and looked around before spotting Clay sitting at a corner table with Tig and Jax. He nodded as he took the other open seat. Clay grinned around his cigar as Tig lit a cigarette and smirked at the police chief.

"What can we do for you today, Chief?"

Wayne grinned and shook his head as he pulled a joint out of his shirt pocket and lit it. "Actually, it's what I can do for you boys." He looked around before leaning in closer. "I realize that you guys like to drink and party, but how would you like to try some of the best moonshine ever made?"

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know, man. We like the good stuff. You know how Piney is with his Patron and Chibs is with his Jameson."

Tig nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I myself like Jack Daniels."

Clay shook his head and grinned at Wayne. "Where did you get your hands on primo shine? I didn't think there was anyone around here who made it."

Wayne nodded. "I have family in the business." He shrugged. "They're trying to keep busy while they're visiting. The reservation has been kind enough to let them rent some land from them."

Tig chuckled and nodded. "Oh, that's crafty. Federal land, so local police can't set foot there." 

Clay nodded in agreement. "Well, since it's family, we can certainly try it before we say no."

Wayne grinned as he butted out his joint and stood up. "Glad to hear it. Let me go get them." The guys looked at each other as he walked out. While he was gone, Happy, Chibs, and Bobby joined the others as they waited. 

Five minutes later, Unser walked back in with another person trailing behind him. Tig lifted a brow, thinking that either the dude was really young or small in size. His head was down, face covered by the bill of a snapback, flannel shirt and jeans covering his slight frame, with dusty combat boots that had seen better days unlaced on his feet. He was carrying a small brown paper bag in his hands. Tig grinned to himself, thinking that he'd never seen a man with dainty hands before.

Tig found his mouth falling open when the guy lifted his head and revealed the most beautiful female face he'd ever seen. Bright green eyes looked them all over, seeming to dwell on him for a moment before moving on. The woman walked over and sat the bag on the table, eyeing Clay as she did so.

"You, sir, look like the head honcho of this group. Am I right?" When Clay nodded, the same surprise showing on his face as the others, she grinned. "I can usually tell." She stuck out a hand to shake. "Laurel Andrews. Wayne's my uncle on my mother's side."

Clay grinned and nodded. "Clay Morrow." He cleared his throat. "Don't take this the wrong way, sweetheart, but we were expecting a man."

Laurel just nodded and smirked. "Well, it doesn't take a set of balls to make good shine. Just the no-how and good hands." She looked around at the bikers standing in a circle around her before opening the bag and pulling a quart-size Mason jar out. "This, gentlemen, is the best damn moonshine that you'll ever put in your mouth." She looked around before settling on Tig, making him feel something clutch in his chest at the sly grin that slid onto her lovely mouth. "Well, aren't you just a little piece of heaven right here on earth?" As the other men chuckled and Tig grinned, she handed the jar to him. "Why don't you do the honors, sweetness? You just look like a man with... interesting tastes."

Tig grinned wider as he loosened the lid on the jar and lifted it to sniff the clear liquid inside. He lifted surprised eyes to Laurel. "It smells like bourbon."

Laurel chuckled and nodded. "Burns like it too. Go ahead, darlin'. Give that a taste."

As Tig took a sip, Chibs spoke up from beside Laurel. "Where are ye from, darlin'?"

Laurel answered, never taking her eyes off of Tig as he took another sip. "Appalachia."

Chibs nodded as Bobby whistled softly. "Damn, girl, you're a little far from home, aren't ya?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I needed to take a vacation. It was getting hot in Polk County."

Tig shook his head as he passed the jar to Clay. "Well, I have to say it. That's the best moonshine I've ever tried."

Clay nodded in agreement as he passed it on to Jax. "How much are you asking?"

Laurel pointed over her shoulder. "I have eleven more jars like that one outside. Six hundred for what I have with me, minus one jar. I'll have more in a few days."

Clay nodded as he stood up and shook hands with her again. "You got yourself a deal, sweetheart. Bobby, pay the lady."

Jax frowned as he passed the jar to Chibs. "Why minus a jar?"

Laurel grinned. "You handsome devils aren't the only clients I'm looking to line up. I need to stop by The Hairy Dog on our way out of town."

Tig shook his head as he stood up. Bobby handed Laurel an envelope with the money in it, which she stuck in her back pocket. "When can we get more?"

Laurel tilted her head in thought. "Two days? You can find me out on the res. They'll point y'all in my direction." She grinned as she stepped closer to Tig, running a hand up and down the leather of his kutte. "If you want to pick it up personally, that wouldn't hurt my feelings, sweetness."

Tig smirked as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it. "Oh, I wouldn't miss that for the world, doll."

Laurel bit her lip before grinning at the stunned SAA. "Make sure to come alone and have some time to spend, alright?" She winked before kissing her fingers and laying them on Tig's lips. "Later, sugar."

Tig stood in stunned silence as she turned on her heels and walked out with Wayne behind her. Happy snorted as he looked at Tig. "What the fuck just happened?"

Tig shook his head before grinning at Happy. "I don't know, but shit just got a whole lot more interesting around here."


End file.
